The Life Of A High School Boy
by MisaxMisa
Summary: When some new guys join the school, Ichigo's life gets turned around. But is it for the better? GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just wanted to write a multi chapter story in AU. I was gonna originally do RenIchi, but now it's gonna be GrimmIchi. Sorry, I don't think it's started out all that well but I will revise it and do better on the other chapters. I might need to think of a better title too :P**

"Wake up Ichigo."

…

"Ichigo!"

…

"Let me try Yuzu! Goooood Moooorninggggg Ichigooooo!" Isshin yelled, yanking the orange haired teenager out of his bed by the ankles.

Startled and half asleep, Ichigo leapt up and swung around wildly looking for the perpetrator. "What the hell! What did you do that for?!"

"For ignoring your sister," he answered simply.

"I was asleep you deranged old man! Get out!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his father out of the room and downstairs. The poor goateed man could be heard hitting every step on the way down and his squeal of pain when he hit the bottom was enough to make Ichigo smirk.

He turned expectantly to Yuzu and waited for her to speak. "You wanted me?" He asked when she didn't.

"Oh! Breakfast will be ready soon. I didn't want you to miss it before you went to school."

"Okay, thanks Yuzu," he said as she closed the door.

Ichigo stalked over to his wardrobe, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he searched for an outfit. Eventually, he settled on his favorite white band t-shirt which said 'I Love Myself and I Wanna Live', along with a pair of black, slim fitting jeans. He shifted his top around and observed himself in his full length mirror. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and checked his hair in the mirror. He had a nice, clear complexion but he was still too pale for a guy who spends a lot of his time outside. He ran a hairbrush quickly through her his hair and, although it removed any knots, it didn't make any difference to the random spikiness of his orange locks. He fiddled with some stubborn strands, trying to pull them into a different position before giving up and bounding downstairs.

"Just in time!" Yuzu smiled, "I made bacon and eggs."

"Smells great!" he said, helping himself.

"Ooo, you love yourself? I think everybody already knows that." A small, black haired girl quipped from the table.

"Very funny Karin, now shut up and eat." He retaliated, messing up his sister's hair.

As he finished his breakfast, the home phone began to ring.

"I'll get it," Karin said, getting up and heading to the living room.

"Where's dad?" Ichigo asked as Yuzu joined him at the table.

"He had to get to the clinic early."

"Oh, okay."

Seconds later, Karin returned with the phone. "It's for you." She said, handing it to him.

"Hello?" He answered while his mouth was half full with egg.

"Get ya ass out here berry head! We're waitin' on ya!" Renji growled.

"Shut up pineapple, I'm coming," he said, hanging up on him and shoveling down the rest of his food.

"Renji?" Yuzu asked.

"The one and only."

Renji had been his best friend all the way through elementary and middle school, they fought like cat and dog but that's what formed the basis of their relationship. It would be boring if they didn't. The red headed boy had been there for him when his mother died even though they didn't know him that well and, since then, they've became basically inseparable. It had actually been through Renji that he had met Rukia and through Rukia he'd met Orihime. The girls were attached at the hip and we're basically a package deal. Renji had known Rukia from being little and, when both his parents died, Rukia's big brother had been the one to help him out and as for Orihime, she was the lovely girl who was Rukia's best friend and lived a couple of streets away from Ichigo. She'd liked Ichigo for ages until he found out 2 years ago that he was gay. That had just earned him the title of Rukia and Orihime's 'Gay Best Friend' and a headache from all the squealing. It wasn't long after coming out as gay that Renji got the courage to come out as bi and, although largely accepted at school because of the amount of them around, there were still some people who didn't like it.

He grabbed his book bag and slipped on his Vans High Tops.

"I'm going to school!" he hollered over his shoulder as he dashed out of the house and down the street towards the people at the end.

"Morning Ichigo!" Rukia waved from Renji's side.

"Moring," he grumbled in reply as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Is Inoue not walking to school with us today?" Renji asked as they began the half an hour walk to school.

"Nah, she said something about having to get to school early to see Mr. Urahara."

"Oh…fun for her." The redhead grimaced.

The walk to school was a relatively quiet one, well…until they got to the street just before the school. As they were about to cross the empty road, a sleek blue car came flying around the corner too quick for comfort and nearly ran them down. As they jumped off the road, the car disappeared around another corner.

"Asshole," Renji grumbled, rearranging his uniform and bag.

"I've never seen that car around before, not many people here can afford them," Ichigo mused.

"Apart from Miss Kuchiki here," Renji smirked, nudging her lightly in the ribs.

"Shut up Sideburns. We better get a move on if we wanna get to homeroom on time. She said, as she started to run., the two boys racing after her.

*

"Morning Abarai, Kuchiki, Kurosaki."

"Morning Mr. Urahara" The three gasped, clutching there sides from running.

"Now, if you's can take your seats I have an announcement to make."

They joined Orihime on the back row of benches.

"Okay, we have two new students joining us today, so I want you make them feel welcome!" He explained from the front of the room. As the homeroom door open he turned and smiled. "Ah, here they are."

Everyone turned to the door and watched as the said teenagers entered the room.

Whispers broke out all over the room, these boys were not what they'd expected at all.

One had bright blue hair and bright teal eyes. He had little blue marks at the side of each eye and this feral grin that both scared and intrigued everyone. He was tall and extremely muscled with a light tan. Typical tough guy really.

The other one had black hair and was ridiculously pale with green marks running down his face, as if they were green tears. He wore a white trench coat and white skinny jeans which were both immaculately clean. He was pretty short compared to his companion and looked rather frail. His eyes looked void of emotion and his voice was very much the same.

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the blue haired god before him. He was gorgeous! And he had the most beautiful blue eyes. He took a side look at the others and found them all staring in awe as well. Suppressing a snigger, he turned his attention back to the new guys.

"I'm sorry we're a little late sir."

"It's okay, it is your first day after all. What are you're names?"

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer," the black haired boy answered, "And this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He added, motioning towards the blue haired titan.

Said blue haired titan saluted in reply.

"Okay boys, take a seat."

Orihime took that chance to turn around.

"Oh my god, they are sooooo hot!"

"Oh my god I know!" Rukia giggled looking over her shoulder at them.

"Oh my god, can you stop saying 'oh my god'?? We get it they're hot." Renji said, sticking his tongue out in the girls' general direction.

Ichigo laughed at the three of them unaware of the presence behind him. He was tapped on the shoulder, bringing everyone's gaze to whoever it was behind him. He turned and then froze. Grimmjow was standing there looking down at him, he pointed to the two seats behind him.

"Are these seats taken?"

'His voice is so hot.' Ichigo thought as he shook his head. 'He's even better looking close up too.'

Grimmjow grinned and pulled up a seat.

"So, you know my name. What's yours?" He asked, blanching when Ichigo failed to reply.

"Dude!" Renji whispered, clipping Ichigo on the head from behind as he popped over Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm Renji Abarai, these girls are Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue and this mute is-"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo cut in as he came to his senses.

Grimmjow laughed, "Hey strawberry."

Ichigo giggled but blushed in embarrassment all the same.

"Grimmjow, do you still have your schedule?" A quiet voice sounded from the other side of the boy in question.

"Ah, no I kinda lost it," He laughed as he turned towards Ulquiorra and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then it's a good thing I have the same classes as you, isn't it?" The black haired boy said, his thin lips curing into a small smile, but his voice still seemed emotionless all the same.

"Yeah, I guess…"

The bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom and the five minutes they had to get to their next class.

"Urrgh, we have Mr. Kurotsuchi for Biology now," Rukia moaned as she and Orhimie shuffled out of the room. They had to get all the way over the other side of the school.

"C'mon dude, get ya ass up. We gotta get to Kyoraku's class for Algebra." Renji grumbled, dragging Ichigo out of his seat.

"See you's!" Grimmjow called at the backs.

The guys turned and waved, and walked out of the door.

**Sorry it's so bad guys :/**

**I'll do better, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, this is chapter two. I'm not completely sure where this is going but I have a few ideas :). Read and review guy's coz I love reading what you have to do say about it. It really helps! :3**

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what Renji?"

"That whole giggling and going bright red. Ya were acting like a total girl!"

"No I wasn't! I'm a man dammit!" Ichigo retorted, squaring up to the red head in the corridor.

"There's the Ichigo I know!" Renji laughed as he pushed Ichigo away and carried on walking.

"Shut up pineapple!"

Renji turned around, his eyes gleaming with a challenge.

"Make me." He said simply breaking into a run and turning down a corridor the opposite way from class.

"You're on!" Ichigo yelled, hot on Renji's heels.

"What are you thinking about?"

Grimmjow didn't reply.

"Grimmjow?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Jeez! Nothing, get off my case!" He growled, swatting at Ulquiorra like he was swatting at an annoying fly.

"Your thinking about that Ichigo boy aren't you? You seemed interested in him.

'_He knows me to well.'_

"No I'm not." He replied, glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Of course your not." Ulquiorra said, looking in the other direction. "This is our room."

Ulquiorra lead the way inside and introduced them both to their teacher. Grimmjow didn't tend to do well with people and seemed to put his foot in his mouth. Or at least get extremely pissed off. Damned Maths lessons. If Grimmjow had his way, he would have dropped out of school a long time ago but Ulquiorra tried his best to keep him on the straight and narrow as much as their lives had allowed, however he didn't manage all the time. He was strong and observant but he couldn't watch him constantly, sometimes things just slip through the cracks.

They opened the door and entered the room. Half of Renji's hair had fallen out of his ponytail and his bandana was in his hand, he also had a nice black eye forming and bust lip. Ichigo's lip looked swollen, there was a little blood running from his nose and he looked slightly hunched over. It seemed Ichigo had eventually caught up with Renji and a fight had ensued right there in the corridor. The injuries weren't all they'd got. They also received a detention form the teacher who had had to split the fight up and now, after being yelled at for 10 minutes, were 20 minutes late to class. Mr Kyoraku stopped talking as they entered.

"Ahh, nice of you to join us!" He laughed as he took in the boy's appearances. "Been fighting again boys?"

Renji grinned and nodded as they walked over to their seats next to Shūhei and Yumichika.

"Who caught you this time?" Yumichika asked as they sat down.

"Mr Tōsen, he started spouting some bull about not having to fight and that if we had to then we should wait until we get to Mr Zaraki's class." Ichigo groaned.

Shūhei leaned over the desk to look at them. "He's kind of right you know."

Ichigo stared at him for a couple of seconds before adding a very mature, "Shut up Shūhei."

Silence engulfed the four of them as Renji started retying his hair and Ichigo wiped the blood off his face.

"So we meet again Strawberry."

Ichigo turned to hurl abuse at whoever had called him only to stop and stare.

On the chair beside him sat Grimmjow. He'd been so focused on getting to his seat that he hadn't even noticed him sitting there.

"Don't call me that." He finally managed but with no real conviction in his tone.

"Fine, but I think it's kinda cute," he replied, winking mischievously at Ichigo. Grimmjow knew he shouldn't play around like that but he just couldn't help it. Baiting people was what he did best.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his head snapped forward. He'd never heard someone so forward before, apart from maybe Renji, but even then, Renji had shown very little interest of that form in him anyway, they were best friends.

He heard Grimmjow chuckle as they set to work on the equations Kyoraku had written on the board. He turned his head to look at his friends only to see all three of them staring at him. Shūhei was smirking and Yumichika was snickering behind his hand, but at least they were trying to hide their amusement. Renji was just sitting there with a big shit eating grin on his face. Ichigo had resisted the urge to punch him again.

"So Grimmjow, Ulquiorra," Shūhei said quietly so as not attract the whole classes attention, "How come you had to move to our school?"

Ulquiorra looked up and considered Shūhei.

"We got into a bit of trouble in our old area, so we moved away before things got to serious. Simple as that." Ulquiorra explained, continuing to work as he spoke.

"It's a bit more-"

"But it's not worth the long story." Ulquiorra cut in bluntly.

Grimmjow silenced, sending a glare in Ulquiorra's direction, who seemed completely unfazed by it. He looked around to Ichigo only to catch a glimpse of the orange haired teenager basically drooling as he looked away. Grimmjow knew he was hot, but he'd never met anyone who had had such a strong reaction to him. He didn't judge him though, he was also extremely attracted to the berry head, he just found it easier to hide.

"Sounds interesting, but I hope your not bringing your trouble here," Shūhei laughed, "We get enough as it is."

When the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, everyone got up and left the room, the guys split off to go to their respective lessons. Renji meandered off in the direction of his History class as Ichigo wandered to Chemistry. The hour seemed to pass by ridiculously slowly and Ichigo found it too hard to concentrate. He spent the whole lesson doodling in his work book. Miss Shihōin, or Yoruichi as she preferred to be called, had to ask him if he was feeling okay. Eventually, the bell rang to signal the end of torture and the beginning of lunch time. Ichigo walked into the crowded lunch hall and found the majority of his friends sitting at their two usual tables. Chad, Uryū, Tōshirō, Orihime, Rukia, Shūhei and Izuru sat on one and Renji, Rangiku, Momo, Yumichika and Ikkaku sat on the other. Ichigo joined Renji's table and started on his food. They would normally go sit on the roof, but the weather was windy today and no one could really be bothered with it.

Idle conversation continued as he sat down, people only stopping their chat to say hi. From the corner of his eye he could see Renji looking at him and, to be honest, he knew that whatever he was thinking about would embarrass him. He was right too.

"So Ichigo, ya seen any nice ass around lately?"

Ichigo chocked on his orange juice as he looked around at Renji, eyes wide and cheeks burning with shock. Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped talking immediately and stared at the two. Although Yumichika and Ikkaku were going out together, they were still intrigued about Ichigo. He'd never had a proper relationship like the others.

Ichigo stuttered, not sure what to say.

"Damn Ichigo, ya need ta stop being so uptight about stuff like this. Ya want to find someone eventually right?"

"I – I guess so…"

"Well that's never gonna change unless ya start being more open about it dude." Renji smiled, clapping Ichigo on the back. He then carried on with his previous point.

"I've seen some decent girls around but nothin particularly special, as for the ass…" He stopped for a second. "I think that Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are hot. More so Grimmjow though." He grinned as turned to Ichigo expectantly. "Well, what do ya think?"

"Thanks for the compliment Renji."

The red head yelped and jumped, accidentally launching himself off the seat and causing him to land on his ass on the floor.

"Dammit! Dude, ya scared the shit outta me! Don't sneak up on me like that ever again."

Grimmjow laughed, watching Renji reach up onto the table and pick up his bottle of water, not even bothering to get up off the floor.

"So Ichigo, what _do_ you think?" Grimmjow asked, loving the way Ichigo's cheeks lit up in embarrassment. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this boy that, after only 2 or 3 hours, he knew he could really start to like him.

Ichigo stayed silent, looking at Grimmjow in utter shock.

Grimmjow's confident grin faltered as he turned his face away slightly, "I get it, ha, I was only joking," He said trying to laugh it off. He should have known that Ichigo wasn't gay. Now he felt like a complete idiot. He turned to walk away to the table Ulquiorra was sitting at when a shout stopped him.

"I think you're hot!"

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo to see the boy sitting there like a deer in the headlights. He looked as shocked as Grimmjow did, as if he didn't know what possessed him to say it. Hell, even Renji, who was still sitting on the floor, was looking up at Ichigo like he'd grown another head. This obviously wasn't normal.

Before Grimmjow had a chance to do anything more, Ichigo had grabbed his bag and bolted out of the lunch door like a professional sprinter.

"I've never seen him act like that before…" Yumichika said as he turned back to the table after watching Ichigo's escape.

"Yeah…" Ikkaku said, equally as stunned.

Renji just stared up at Grimmjow stared at the door.

"Dude," Renji said, grabbing Grimmjow's attention as he finally got up. He had a massive grin on his face as he clapped the blue haired boy on the back "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. This might just be what he needs"

**MisaxMisa: Well, what do you guys think? :3**

**Renji: Oh yeahhhh! *dances***

**Ichigo: I'm a man dammit!**

**Grimmjow: Because it's ladies night!**

**MisaxMisa: What the hell is wrong with these people? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, this is the third chapter. I know not much actually happens but when I got to the end I felt it was a good place to stop. Not to sure how long this story is actually going to be but I do know what is going to happen, so stay tuned folks! ^-^**

**Yeah, I also noticed how OOC most of the characters are and, I'm sorry for that but it sounds better for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

'_Oh my fucking god. Oh my fucking god. What the hell was THAT!?'_ Ichigo mentally slapped himself. He ran through the corridors blindly, not paying attention to where he was going. He didn't really care to be honest, as long as he was as far away from the lunch room and Grimmjow as possible. His stomach didn't feel right but he knew it was just because of intense embarrassment and terror. As he ran through the corridors he obviously wasn't being very careful because as he turned a corner, he was millimeters away from bashing into Miss Unohana, the school nurse.

"Oh!" She huffed as Ichigo skidded to a stop right in front of her.

"Sorry Miss Unohana! I should have been watching where I was going," he apologized, looking around wildly to make sure Renji or any of the others weren't around.

"It's okay Ichigo. Are you alright? You don't look very well." She said, concern colouring her tone.

Ichigo hesitated, sensing a way out of his problem for a while. "I think I'm sick, I feel like I'm gonna throw up," he said, trying to look as pathetic and ill as possible.

"Dear, if you think you can't last the rest of the school day then maybe you should go home? You're father is a doctor is he not?"

"He is! And please Miss Unohana, I think that would be best. I'll go now," he rushed, running off back the way he came.

"I'll write a note to your teachers!" The woman called in the direction he disappeared off in.

Within minutes Ichigo had made it to the school yard and was running full pelt across to the gates. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Rukia until she yelled as he ran past her.

"Fine! Ignore me why don't you?!"

He turned around, jogging backwards slowly.

"Sorry Rukia, I didn't mean too!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Home! I don't feel well!" He yelled as turned back around and left the school.

"Where the hell is Ichigo? He's 10 minutes late and he's never late for English!" Rangiku fussed. Looking around at her friends in the classroom. Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Toshiro and even Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were there.

"Probably talking to a teacher or something," Toshiro answered, looking thoroughly bored.

"I'll text him." Renji said. He pulling out his phone and sent the message just as the classroom door opened. The group looked up only to be disappointed as Miss Unohana walked in and smiled at the class warmly.

"Who's that?" Grimmjow whispered to his companions.

"That's the school nurse." Uryu replied.

Miss Ise, the English teacher, looked up.

"Ahh, Retsu what can I do for you?"

"I have a note to excuse Ichigo from class today. Have a nice day Nanao." And with that, she left.

"Excused from class?" Orihime whispered.

"Maybe he got sick?" Rangiku said.

Grimmjow looked toward Renji who was sitting there silently. He caught his eye and Renji shrugged. As Miss Ise commanded the attention of the class, the group silenced and listened to the teacher talk about the project they had to hand in on the following Monday.

The afternoon drawled by and the guys and girls heard no word from Ichigo. He didn't even reply to Renji's text.

"I think I'm gonna drop my stuff off at home then go check on him, it's a Wednesday so his dad should be home." Renji mused as they walked out of the school gates.

A car pulled up in front of them as they split off to walk their respective ways home and the window rolled down.

"I'll give you a lift home Rukia. You want one too Renji?" The man inside the car asked. He had long black hair and seemed rather familiar to Grimmjow.

"Nah, I'm okay Mr. Kuchiki."

"Please, we're outside of school Renji, call me Byakuya." He laughed.

Renji grinned as Rukia climbed in the sleek car before it pulled away.

"Who may I ask was that?" Ulquiorra spoke up, polite as ever.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, the teacher and Rukia's brother." The red head answered, watching the car drive away.

"Hey Grimmjow," He said suddenly, an idea striking him. "Come to Ichigo's with me."

"Huh? Why? I barely know him."

"Because I don't think he's went home because he's sick if you know what I mean." He said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Oh…well, I suppose I could. But you'll have to get a lift off me coz I dunno where he lives and I have to drop Ulquiorra off."

"Sure thing. Where's your car?"

"That bright blue baby over there." He pointed out proudly, walking towards a rather expensive looking car.

"Sweet! But you might want to be more careful with your driving dude."

Grimmjow looked at him, confused.

"You almost ran me Ichigo and Rukia down this morning. I'd recognize that car a mile off."

Grimmjow laughed, apologizing as he got into the car.

Renji climbed into the back as Ulquiorra rode shotgun. They sped through the streets faster than Renji was really comfortable with but, he got used to it after a while. As they pulled up to a small apartment block, Ulquiorra climbed out, saying his goodbyes and disappearing into the building. Renji climbed into the front and off they went, Grimmjow really was a fearless driver.

"Turn left at the next street and we're there, you can tell by the big sign saying Kurosaki Clinic."

Ichigo lay face down on his bed, his head buried into his pillow.

'_I still can't believe I did it. How am I gonna face him tomorrow!'_ Ichigo cried in his mind. _'What a first impression!'_

He'd literally spent the last couple of hours lying on his bed. He'd tried listening to his iPod to distract himself but it didn't work. There was nothing on TV so he'd decided to try and sleep. Unfortunately, he was still lying there, wide awake and brooding over the events of the day. He felt like a complete fool for the way he had acted. As he lay there unmoving, the doorbell rang. His dad was in the house so he knew he would answer it and, even if he wasn't, Ichigo wouldn't have answered it anyway.

He could hear muffled voices from downstairs, but he couldn't make out who they were or what they were saying. Not that he cared.

He heard footsteps on the stairs and figured it was his dad coming upstairs for some reason, but he jumped when there was a knock on his door.

"What?" He called, still not taking his face out of the pillow.

The door opened so he looked up, intent on throwing something at the intruder.

"I never said you could come in dad, I-" He stopped short.

It wasn't his dad at his bedroom door, it was Renji with a massive grin on his face and standing behind him…

'_Ohhh shit.'_

**MisaxMisa: I'm quite happy so far ^-^**

**Renji: So am I. I love embarrassing Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: I'm not embarrassed**

**Renji: Clearly…**

**Grimmjow: Now now boys, chill the fuck out.**

**Ichigo: No! You chill the fuck out!**

**Grimmjow: o_O**

**MisaxMisa:…help me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I know the story isn't All that interesting at the moment but stay tuned coz I have some ideas ;D I just dunno how to get there at the moment…**

**Give me time and, if you have any suggestions, let me knowwww! :)**

"Sup dude," Renji grinned as he walked in the room.

Grimmjow saluted in his direction and walked in, looking around awkwardly.

"Wha-What are you guys doing here?" Ichigo asked, finding his voice.

"Well, we thought ya might be sick, so we came to check on ya," Renji explained as he sat down on the bed and leaned towards the strawberry with a puppy dog look on his face. "Is that sooo baaaaad?"

Ichigo pushed the pineapple away and laughed at his stupidity. He silenced, however, when he caught Grimmjow's eye.

'_This is so godamn awkward. Why did Renji do this too me?'_

Ichigo stood up and walked to his bedroom window, just so he didn't have to look at them, only to spin back around almost instantly.

"That car outside! Do you's know the dick head that drives it?"

Renji stuffed his fist in his mouth to stop himself from laughing. Ichigo looked at the blue haired titan only to see him looking at the floor. He looked slightly ashamed.

"Yeah…sorry, it's me. I didn't wanna be late on my first day at school." He said quietly.

"Oh…It's okay!" Ichigo said, trying to make up for his previous insult. He could see Grimmjow staring at him with a smile on his face but he still couldn't look him in the eye.

Silence.

"You guys want anything to drink?" he asked as he walked to the door. He would do anything to get out of the room.

"Cola!" Renji yelled, looking more excited then he should about an ordinary drink.

"What about you?" He asked, looking at Grimmjow briefly.

"The same please."

Ichigo walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. His dad, Isshin Kurosaki, was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. He looked up as his son entered the room.

"That Grimmjow kid seemed nice," He said in an offhand manner.

"Yeah."

"So…do you like him?" Trust his dad not to beat around the bush.

"Shut up old man!" Ichigo yelled as he smacked Isshin on top the head. Hard.

"Daddy's got a boo boo," Isshin moaned as he sank off the chair and crouched on the floor, clutching at his head.

"Serves you right," Ichigo mumbled. He retrieved the cola and headed back up the stairs. When he was halfway up he could hear Renji and Grimmjow's muffled voices, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. When he got to the top however, he froze at the sound of his name.

"Ya like Ichigo! Just admit it and tell him!" He could hear Renji say.

"What makes you think that? I've only known you's for a day."

"I know, I know. We barely know you…but I'm not stupid…or blind."

Renji carried on when Grimmjow didn't reply. "I know Ichigo and, even though he won't admit it, I know he likes you. He has to. I've **never** seem him act like that when he's sober."

"I dunno Renji…"

"Come one man! He's a good kisser, I know first hand. Come drinking with us sometime and I'll prove it that he likes you."

Ichigo knew it was time to intervene before Renji got him into an even worse situation than he was already in.

"Yo." He said, walking in the room and throwing them each a can. Grimmjow was blushing, but Renji was completely at ease. '_Typical shameless Renji.'_

"So you guys wanna do something?" Renji asked, looking from one boy to the other.

"If you want, but I'm not going out," Ichigo replied. Although he'd spent the last couple of hours doing absolutely nothing, he was still kinda tired.

"Well then how about we watch a movie then?" He bounded over to Ichigo's DVD shelf. "Dude, haven't ya got anything good?" He said after a while.

"There's some Adam Sandler at the bottom."

Renji eventually picked up '50 First Dates' and put it in the DVD player.

"You got any blankets? It's freezing in here."

"It's only the beginning of October Renji, and where are you going?" He called as Renji left the room.

"Bathroom! Make yourselves comfortable!" Ichigo could hear the amusement in his voice and he wasn't happy about it.

Grimmjow, who by now had settled himself down on the bed was half sitting up and half on his side, leaving enough space for the others to lie down. He grabbed the blankets and joined Grimmjow on the bed, lying as far away as possible. He grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play, Renji would be back by the time the movie started.

Neither of them spoke as they lay there watching advertisements for other DVD's.

It felt much less awkward when Renji returned.

"God Ichigo don't be shy! I wanna lie on the bed too ya know," He laughed, shoving Ichigo along, right into Grimmjow's chest.

So now it was more awkward.

He felt Grimmjow tense briefly when they connected, but he relaxed almost instantly. Ichigo on the other hand, just couldn't. Grimmjow's body heat stirred reactions in all sorts of places, some not so desirable.

As the movie started, he tried to distract himself by focusing on it with all his might. It didn't work though as all sorts of thoughts ran through his head.

'_He feels so warm, it feels nice…NO! BAD ICHIGO! STOP THAT!'_

Grimmjow stretched and Ichigo felt his chest rub against his back. The next thing he knew a great, muscular arm was behind his head and kinda round his shoulders. He stiffened even more and it seemed like Grimmjow sensed it, because his arm started to move away.

Ichigo hated the cold feeling the absence of his arm left, even though it was only there for a few seconds.

As the movie carried on, he really got into it and got used to the situation. He settled into Grimmjow's chest and Grimmjow snaked his arm back around Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo was still being careful, but he didn't want to loose this feeling. Especially since he might not have the guts to feel it again.

When the movie was over, Renji stretched and looked over at the two, his mouth stretching into yet another shit eating grin.

"Did ya's enjoy the movie?" he asked, winking as he got off the bed and took the DVD out of the player.

"Sure, it was funny," Grimmjow said as Ichigo got up and off the bed too.

"I love that movie," Ichigo laughed.

"I bet you do now," Renji said, sticking out his tongue.

Ichigo gave him a black look and wrapped one of the blankets round himself like a cape, holding it up to his nose.

Grimmjow chuckled and the boys turned to look at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked, smiling.

Grimmjow blushed. "You look really cute."

"Oh." Ichigo blushed too.

Renji looked from one to the other.

"As lovely as this is to see, I'm gonna have to go, loads of homework to do." He said as he picked up his school bag.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to go too." Grimmjow added.

"I'll see you's out then," Ichigo smiled, following the two down the stairs. He was kind of disappointed that they were leaving so early but, at least it gave him time to think.

"Oh Ichigo, English homework for Monday," Renji exclaimed, proceeding to explain what they were given today. When they were done, Grimmjow turned to look at the redhead.

"I'll give you a lift home Renji."

"Cool, see ya Berry Head!" Renji yelled without turning as he walked down Ichigo's front path.

"Fuck you Pineapple!" Ichigo laughed.

Grimmjow stopped and turned to look at Ichigo.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied, smiling back.

With that Grimmjow turned and Ichigo closed the door. As he walked up the stairs back to his room, he couldn't help but smile.

**MisaxMisa: Awwwwwww ^-^**

**Renji: I'm not a shit eater…**

**Ichigo: I dunno dude, your breath is nasty**

**Renji: Shut up! *dives on Ichigo* Roar Zabimaru!**

**Ichigo: Psycho!**

**MisaxMisa: Help me split them up Grimm? :(**

**Grimmjow: No way! I don't have a death wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I knew what I wanted to do for this chapter but I just didn't know how to start it. Well, this is most definitely the longest chapter but I just didn't want to split the party into two. I just hope you's enjoy it :S**

"Party at my place!" Rangiku yelled as she jumped up from her chair.

The bell had just rung to signal the end of the ICT class and the official start of weekend. Rukia and Orihime laughed as Rangiku burst into her 'party at my place' dance causing a few people to turn to stare at them as they walked past. Renji, Ichigo and Toshiro stood up and grabbed their bags, trying to get away from the embarrassing scene when Rangiku stopped them.

"You guys are definitely coming?" She said, blocking their exit.

"Yes Rangiku," Toshiro sighed.

"Jeez, way to sound excited," She laughed, "I invited Momo by the way." She winked, causing the small boy to blush furiously.

She then turned on the unsuspecting Grimmjow and Ulquiorra who were still sitting at their desk watching with amused looks on their faces.

"What about you two? I'm sure some people are dying to have you there." She looked at Renji and then to Ichigo.

'_Damn him, he put Rangiku up to this.'_ He turned to Renji with a look on his face that promised death.

Renji refused to look at Ichigo but he could see from the corner of his eye that Ichigo was pissed. _'He'll thank me later'_ he thought happily.

After telling Grimmjow and Ulquiorra the time and place for the party, she dragged Rukia and Orihime out of the room saying something about helping them choose what to wear for the party.

The boys followed them out of the classroom and headed off the school grounds.

They split, Renji and Ichigo walking their respective way to get home while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra walked to the car park to Grimmjow car.

Ulquiorra climbed into the passenger seat and Grimmjow slipped into the driver seat and started the car.

"So…a party huh?" Grimmjow said as he pulled out of his parking space.

"Yes, it should be rather interesting…"

"Yep." There was silence as they pulled out onto the street.

"So…" Grimmjow started.

"Yes?"

"Got your eye on anyone at school yet?"

"We all know you have."

"Score 1 for Ulquiorra," Grimmjow muttered, "Are you gonna answer my question now?"

"…There is one person…"

"Is that so? Who is it?"

"…"

"Ah c'mon man! Spit it out."

"Orihime Inoue."

"Inoue!?"

Ulquiorra didn't answer, but a slight tinge of pink coloured his cheeks.

"You gonna make a move on her at the party?" Grimmjow asked.

"There is no need. I already asked her out yesterday night and she said yes."

"What!!" Grimmjow swerved but managed to recover before he crashed the car. "You kept that one quiet."

"Just because you always talk openly about your…exploits….with people, doesn't mean I have too," Ulquiorra laughed.

"Hey man, don't hate the playa, hate the game." Grimmjow winked as they pulled up outside of Ulquiorra's apartment.

----

"Lookin forward ta the party Ichigo?" Renji asked, nudging Ichigo in the ribs with a smirk on his face…only to receive a slap around the back of the head.

"If I say yes will you leave it?"

"Maybe."

"Then yes."

Renji laughed, flinging his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"Maybe you and Grimmjow can get somewhere tonight."

"I thought you said you'd leave it!"

"I said maybe man!"

"…Whatever."

Silence. _'Golden Silence'_ Ichigo thought.

"You know Renji, your all about getting me and Grimmjow together yeah…but what about you? It's been a while since you've had a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"I've made out with people." Renji said, looking away.

"Yeah, but it's not that same. And you're avoiding the question."

"Yeah I like someone okay!"

"You gonna tell me who?"

"Ya gonna get into Grimmjow tonight?"

"I dunno dammit!"

"Then I dunno either," Renji smiled smugly.

"…Idiot."

---

Once Ichigo was home, he collapsed on his bed. He still had a while before the party so he could relax before he had to shower. He grabbed his TV remote and turned it on. He surfed through the channels until he came to a good music one. The channel narrator was announcing that they were onto the Top 10 of the chart they were going through. A couple of decent songs came on and then, number 6 started playing.

The music came on and Ichigo smiled. He loved this song and, even he had to admit, pretty suitable for tonight. He got up and danced over to his wardrobe to decide what to wear, singing along to the song.

"_And I got a feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!"_

He filed through his wardrobe looking for something good to wear. He settled on his skin tight dark blue jeans and a fitted black shirt with rolled up sleeves. He threw them on his bed and walked to the shower. He turned it on and let it heat up as he stripped off his clothes. Stepping under the warm spray, he let it roll over his body, the warm water relaxing his bunched up muscles. After washing his hair and such, he climbed out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel round his waist and gathered up his clothes, stuffing them in the laundry basket. Wandering to his room, he pulled on his boxers and used the towel to dry his hair. He pulled on his clothes and went downstairs for something to eat, talking with Karin and Yuzu until he had to leave. He stopped by Renji's house on the way and the two headed to Rangiku's arriving at a time that they claimed was 'fashionably late'.

They walked into the sitting room and saw everyone was there. Ichigo grabbed a drink off the table only to be pushed over by Renji right onto…Grimmjow. Typical.

"Woah! Pissed already?" Grimmjow laughed.

"No! _Someone_ pushed me." Ichigo said, staring Renji down as he shuffled off Grimmjow's knee and onto the seat next to him.

Said Renji just laughed and went over to talk to Rukia, who was standing at the stereo deciding on some music.

"Where are your parents Rangiku?" Shuhei asked as Rangiku returned from the kitchen with a bottle of vodka.

"At some wedding, they get back on Sunday night."

"Do they know about this party?" Ulquiorra piped up.

"They sure do," Rangiku winked as she sat on Shuhei's lap and kissed him on the cheek, they'd been kind of dating for a while now but were starting to get serious.

Uryu and Chad were sitting on the other sofa along with Toshiro and Momo while Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Ichigo were on the other. Tatsuki and Orihime were sitting on a couple of dining room chairs while Shuhei and Rangiku were on the recliner. Izuru, Yumichika and Ikkaku had settled onto the floor against a wall.

"I think we should start off with a drinking game!" Yumichika called from his position on the floor. Everyone turned to him looking amused.

"What did you have in mind?" Uryu asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"How about I Never?" Momo tried.

"With vodka shots!" Ikkaku cried. He was definitely the resident alcoholic.

"I'm up for it." Renji said, taking a seat on the floor, followed by Rukia.

Everyone was provided with double shot glasses and two bottles of vodka were passed around as they played. At first it was normal stuff like 'I've never hugged a total stranger' but the more and more vodka they got down their necks, the more and more strange and weird it got.

"I've never fucked an animal!" Izuru yelled.

Renji went to drink but stopped to laugh at everyone's shocked faces. "Gotcha!" He howled, barely breathing for laughing.

Everyone started to laugh as Rangiku stood up.

"I have one. I've never fucked someone of the same sex."

A few people sat there looking around to see who would drink.

Ikkaku and Yumichika took a shot each, as did Renji. It was common knowledge he was bi so no one was surprised. From the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow knock back his shot. Grimmjow turned to look at him, but Ichigo refused to make eye contact. It would be way too awkward. When the vodka was gone, the game ended. Most people were already fairly drunk and those that were only tipsy started drinking the Jack Daniels.

By now, Ichigo was burning with curiosity about who Renji liked and, when Renji walked into-or rather-stumbled into the kitchen to get a drink out of the fridge, Ichigo saw his chance and took it. He followed him in.

"You gonna tell me who you like now?" he asked, straight to the point.

"Ya haven't made out with Grimmjow yet."

"I will if you tell me," Ichigo winked. He was definitely less shy when he was drunk.

"Fine…"

Renji was silent for a long time.

"Well?"

"…It's…Rukia…"

Ichigo just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"R…Rukia?"

Renji nodded solemly. "I've liked her fer years."

"And you never mentioned it? Dude, that's really not like you."

"I know that! I just…if it ended badly then I dunno what I would do…I didn't want ta risk it." He looked really down.

Ichigo honestly didn't know what to say. So he settled with…

"Dude…get some balls!"

Renji looked up shocked. "What?"

"Get some balls and just tell her."

"Says you chicken wuss!" Renji growled.

"Yeah, says me. Tell you what. If I get off with Grimmjow, will you tell her? I've never seen you this cowardly before Renji!"

"Maybe ya right…"

"Of course I'm right. And besides," he added as he went to leave, "I think she likes you too." Ichigo smiled.

Renji stood there, clinging onto the bench to keep his balance. He sighed.

'_Maybe Ichigo really is right…'_

He followed Ichigo back through and rejoined the party just in time to see Rangiku laying out a twister mat.

Shuhei, Rukia, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Yumichika and Rangiku were standing around it while Chad sat there with the spinner in his hands. Renji joined them round that mat and the game begun.

It didn't matter what party it was, they always played twister. It was like a tradition. And some of the positions they got in were just too damned funny.

Half an hour into playing, Orihime pulled out her camera to take a picture of particularly funny position. Renji had his head and right arm stretching from between Ichigo's legs and Ichigo was practically lying over Grimmjow who was very close to doing a back breaker and Yumichika was under Renji, barely holding himself up with crossed arms and legs. Rukia was basically doing the splits and Shuhei and Rangiku, who had already lost, were trying to tickle Ichigo. Literally seconds after the picture was taken, Ichigo lifted a hand to swipe at the pair but, due to alcohol related imbalance, dropped, dragging Renji down with him. He then proceeded to land onto of Grimmjow who crashed to the floor, knocking Rukia flat on her face. Yumichika was flattened by Renji and winded with an audible 'whoosh'. Rangiku, Shuhei and the others roared with laughter as Renji dragged himself from underneath the pair and helped Rukia up, which didn't work out well. They lost their balance again and fell down sideways nearly knocking out Yumichika, who screamed like a girl and merely fuelled the laughter that was already filling the room.

Ichigo, who couldn't get up for laughing, was still lying on Grimmjow who was chuckling but staring intently at Ichigo. The orange haired teen looked down and realised that he was lying right on top of the blue haired titan with their faces centimetres apart.

He scrambled up and grabbed another drink from the table. He practically threw himself onto the empty couch and stared at his bottle, his face scarlet. Sure, he was less shy when he was drunk, but he wasn't that drunk yet. Renji joined Ichigo on the sofa and looked at his bottle.

"I bet I could drink my bottle before you." He said randomly.

"Like hell you could." Ichigo snorted.

"I challenge ya Strawberry!"

"You're on Pineapple!"

Needless to say, it took several bottles and a several judges to decide on the winner, which happened to be Renji and by then…neither Renji nor Ichigo could stand up without the assistance of a solid object to hold onto. Renji stumbled over to Rukia and Orihime to tell them about his 'feat of manliness' while Ulquiorra who had been standing with Orihime joined Ichigo on the sofa.

"Ichigo, could I ask you a question?"

Ichigo just smiled and nodded his head.

"Do you like Grimmjow?"

"I think I do…" Ichigo muttered, before realising what he said and clamping his hand over his mouth. "I mean, no I don't, why would you ask that Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra studied him. "He likes you a lot. He won't admit it either, but I can tell. Sorry, I was just curious." He said, getting up and walking away. Ichigo stared after the strange boy, looking slightly confused. He was so drunk he could barely form a coherent thought.

"Ichigo!" The strawberry turned his head at the sound of his voice only to jump when Renji was right there in his face. "Do me a favour and make out with me."

"What! Why?"

Momo popped her head over Renji's shoulder. "Because Rukia and Rangiku bet that you's wouldn't." She chirped happily.

"And what do I get out of this?" Ichigo laughed.

"A kiss from a very sexy man," Renji winked, laughing also.

"Then how could I refuse! Plus, it's not like we haven't done it before." Ichigo stuck his tongue out and stood up. Renji grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a lively kiss. Ichigo didn't know what to do with his hands so he let them hover around near his waist, but he didn't touch. When they broke apart, Ichigo was gasping for breath. Renji turned to the girls and demanded recognition of winning the bet, but something else caught Ichigo's eye. Grimmjow was standing at the kitchen door staring at him. His knuckles were white from clutching the bottle so hard that Ichigo thought it would shatter. But Ichigo's heart did shatter when he looked at his face. He didn't know if he looked more disappointed, hurt or angry. He slammed his bottle on the table and headed in the direction of the front door.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo called running after him.

"Leave me alone." Grimmjow growled.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" Grimmjow said, spinning round to face him.

"For kissing Renji," Ichigo whimpered.

"Why would that upset me, its not like I'm your boyfriend or anything." He replied, turning around and walking to the door.

"But I want you to be!" Ichigo yelled, dashing after him.

Grimmjow swung back around only for Ichigo to crash into him, sending them flying into the front door.

Ichigo blushed furiously and tried to push himself away, mumbling a sorry as he did, but Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo and kept him there.

"What did you say?" Grimmjow whispered with his mouth next to Ichigo's ear. Ichigo felt his breath against his ear and shivered.

"I said I want you to be my boyfriend." He whispered back.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo's head with his fingers so he could look him in face. He begun to play with the spiky orange locks as he smiled down at Ichigo, who was smiling back at him. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against Ichigo's softly. But Ichigo didn't want it to stop there, he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along Grimmjow's lower lip, begging for entrance. He complied and let Ichigo's tongue in before his competed with it for dominance. When they broke apart, they were both breathing hard. Grimmjow grinned and went too straighten up but went too far and nearly fell head first fell over. They both started laughing as they turned to walk back up the hallway only to stop in their tracks. _Everyone_ was standing at the hallway entrance with grins plastered on their faces.

"That was HOT!" Yumichika called as Ikkaku wolf whistled. Renji winked at the two and all the girls looked ecstatic.

Ichigo froze up. He had never been so embarrassed. Grimmjow slipped his arm around his waist as he said, "So, we gonna carry on the party or not?"

Everyone returned to the living room and Grimmjow started to pull Ichigo along.

"Relax, they're obviously happy for you," Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled.

'_Oh yeah. Tonight's gonna be a good night.'_

**MisaxMisa: Awwwww, so godamned cute!!!!!!**

**Renji: I'm a sexy man ;D**

**Ichigo: Pfft.**

**Renji: Hey! You're the one who kissed me.**

**Grimmjow: But he's with me now baby!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm officially obsessed with Bleach Beats now. Neliel Tu, Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji and Uryu's are the ones I have at the moment. AWESOME.**

**I had to write this chapter twice D: because for some reason I couldn't find it on my computer ¬_¬ how annoying please?**

**But yeah, this is the new chapter, so enjoy :)**

As he stirred, he felt an arm slung over his waist and a warm body pressed against his back. Some murmuring could be heard and people were obviously moving around. It took Ichigo a couple of minutes to figure out where he was. He cracked his eyes open to see Rangiku lying on the recliner opposite groaning as Shuhei walked over with two white pills and a glass of water. Yumichika and Ikkaku must have fallen asleep where they were sitting because Yumi had his head resting on Ikkaku's shoulder while Ikkaku head was resting on his. Rukia, Renji, Toshiro and Momo were lying on the floor in a line. Ulquiorra and Orihime were snuggled on the floor at their feet and Uryu, Chad and Izuru had crashed somewhere in the kitchen. Grimmjow stirred and Ichigo froze. He didn't want to wake him up and, even though he was still a little drunk off the night, he was sure he was going to feel awkward. Grimmjow's arm tightened around him and he could feel the teen lifting his head up too see over him. Grimmjow nuzzled his head on the side of his own and Ichigo turned to look at him.

Grimmjow's hair was pointing in every direction haphazardly and his eyes were half lidded with tiredness.

"Hey Ichigo," he whispered hoarsely.

Said Ichigo blushed and smiled tentatively.

"I thought you were over the blushing," Grimmjow chuckled, kissing him softly.

'_If only,'_ Ichigo sighed.

Shuhei walked over, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hangover tablets anyone?" he asked, offering them the box and a glass.

Ichigo took some, only just realizing how much his head was hurting and passed the box to Grimmjow, who took some also.

It was about an hour or so later when everyone else woke up, most groaning in pain or moaning because they didn't want to get up. They had started tidying up the house, throwing all the empty bottles and rubbish in the bin and putting blankets and chairs in their rightful place.

"You wanna do something today?" Grimmjow asked as he followed Ichigo into the dining room carrying a couple of chairs.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked absent mindedly.

"I dunno, maybe the cinema or something?"

"Sure."

"Great, come to mine whenever your ready, just text me when your nearby." He said, proceeding to give Ichigo his number and address.

"I'll see you later," he smiled and kissed the orange haired teen before leaving.

Ichigo started at the door smiling to himself. A poke on the side of the head brought him out of it.

"Dude, stop ignorin me!" Renji whined, pulling himself up to sit on the table.

"Sorry man."

"So I'm guessing things worked out well for ya last night?" Renji grinned.

"Yeah," Ichigo chuckled, "What about you and Rukia?"

Renji looked down but didn't say anything.

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Nah, I was thinking maybe I can get her to see me today and tell her then…"

"Well you better man. I kept my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn." He said, walking over to the sitting room entrance. "You coming home?" he added.

"Sure, just let me talk to Rukia first," Renji answered, following him through.

---

Ichigo walked along the street's looking their signs as he went. Eventually he found Grimmjow's street name on the side of a large, fairly modern apartment block. Ichigo pulled out his phone and called Grimmjow's number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?" Came his voice from the speaker.

"Hey, it's Ichigo."

"Oh hey man! Where are ya?"

"Outside a big apartment block on your street." He replied, looking up at the massive building.

Grimmjow laughed, "That huge apartment block is where I live. Come on up, I live in apartment 26 on the second floor. The door's open."

"Okay."

As Ichigo walked along the corridor to 26, his heart sped up and. When he knocked on the door and walked in, he wondered if he would have a heart attack.

"Grimmjow?"

"I'm in the living room," Came a voice from up the hall.

Ichigo walked up the small hallway and stepped into the sitting room where any previous worry of a heart attack seriously increased. Grimmjow was standing there in just his loose jeans with the button undone. He was drying his hair with a towel and had small beads of water running down his toned chest. Ichigo felt something in his stomach stir and something in his crotch area.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you weren't ready or anything." Ichigo stuttered, stumbling over his words.

"Don't worry about it," Grimmjow said, walking over and silencing him with a kiss. "I'll go finished getting ready, sit down."

As Grimmjow left, Ichigo did as he was told, trying to pull himself together in the process.

'_I need to calm down. This isn't any good. I know! I'll stare at that plant, that plant is NOT sexy.'_ He proceeded to concentrate on the potted plant by the TV.

"Ready to go?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, bring his hands down on Ichigo's shoulder from behind. Ichigo yelped and rolled off the chair in surprise.

Grimmjow laughed and walked round the sofa to help the orange haired boy up. When he did, they were inches away from each other and Ichigo could smell his cologne, mixed with his natural scent. It was intoxicating and it took Grimmjow pulling him out of the apartment by his hand to bring him out of it.

As they walked to the cinema they talked. Talked about family, about what they liked to do in their spare time and all sorts of other stuff. Ichigo found out that Grimmjow's parents had died while he was still very young and had been living with his godparents, Ulquiorra's parents, until he and Ulquiorra moved here.

As they entered the cinema Ichigo noticed that a lot of girls and guys had there eyes glued to the pair, or more so on Grimmjow. It made Ichigo instinctively take Grimmjow's hand and cling onto it. Grimmjow just chuckled and removed his hand from Ichigo's, throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulling him closer instead.

They ended up choosing a comedy movie that neither were particularly interested and went off to buy snacks.

They made their way into the appropriate screen and made there way to the back. The room was half full of people but they were fairly separate from them all.

The movie started and they both watched at first, however, after 45 minutes of it, Grimmjow really couldn't get into it. He looked at Ichigo, who was staring intently at the screen, laughing at appropriate times.

In all honesty, Grimmjow was bored. And he wanted attention. From Ichigo. Now. He yawned and stretched his arms, laying his right one over and around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo turned to him and smiled, snuggling into his side as best he could with the arm of the chairs in the way. Grimmjow kissed the top of his head and began playing with the hair on the other side, running his fingers through the surprisingly soft spikes. When Ichigo didn't stop watching the movie, he pressed his nose into the boy's hair and nuzzled against his ear. His hair smelt of strawberries.

'_Like I didn't see that one coming.'_

Ichigo shivered as he felt Grimmjow's breath across his neck and leaned his head to side to allow Grimmjow access, of which he took full advantage. He bit at Ichigo's neck slightly, stopping to suck for a couple of second and began trailing kisses upwards until he reached Ichigo's ear. The strawberry proceeded to turn his head so that he could kiss Grimmjow, starting with light kisses then moving on to full on making out.

When they were done, Ichigo pulled away and put his finger to his lips, telling Grimmjow to settle down. The titan chuckled and tried to watch the movie again.

---

"I think that movie was quite good…" Ichigo mused as they walked down a street.

"I couldn't get into it. I was way too interested in you." Grimmjow said pulling Ichigo close and grinning evilly.

Ichigo laughed and pushed him away. He carried on walking for a couple of seconds only to realize that Grimmjow was no longer with him. He turned around to see Grimmjow frozen to the spot, looking down the street to his left with a look of confusion and worry etched into his face.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called uncertainly.

"What? Oh, sorry!" He replied, catching up to Ichigo and taking his hand.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew…" He started, trailing off and looking away towards the end.

Ichigo didn't say anything but he wasn't satisfied with Grimmjow's answer. He could tell there was something more to it, but he didn't want to push it.

'_He'll tell me when and if he wants to tell me.'_

Ichigo checked his watch. "Damn, I'm gonna have to go home. I have homework to do for Monday and I don't wanna have to do it tomorrow when I get in. I always go to Renji's on a Sunday til late and I have P.E with Kenpachi Zaraki first thing in the morning." Ichigo groaned, laying his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"I'll walk you home if you want?"

"You don't have to."

"I know. But I want too," Grimmjow smiled.

It didn't take long until they were outside of Ichigo's and leaning against his wall. They stood there in silence and stared at the floor. Grimmjow had barely talked as they walked to his house and Ichigo didn't really feel like standing there in silence.

"I guess I should head in…" He said, turning to leave.

He was stopped when Grimmjow grabbed his hand and stood up from against the wall. He pulled Ichigo close and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sorry for being so antisocial on the way home," He whispered and kissed Ichigo again.

"It's okay," Ichigo whispered back, deepening the kiss.

Ichigo turned and walked towards his front door. Grimmjow stood and watched him go for a couple of seconds before turning and disappearing down the street.

**MisaxMisa: Hopefully, it's gonna get interesting in the next few chapters. And the rating might be moved up to M or MA. ;)**

**Grimmjow: Ooo, sexy time?**

**MisaxMisa: You'll see :P**

**Grimmjow: *grins wickedly at Ichigo***

**Ichigo: *yelps and runs away***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oooo, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Two new chapters in one day, I'm on a roll! :D**

**Read & review guyzez!!!!!!**

It had been a matter of months since Ichigo and Grimmjow had gotten together and it was now the 23rd of December. Two days before Christmas.

Grimmjow and Ichigo had been getting on well, but Ichigo had noticed something. Grimmjow, who was loud and confident by nature, had often seemed unusually quiet. Ichigo had also noticed that it normally started when they were out, round about the time he would think he saw someone he knew or was often just distracted by something. Ichigo hadn't pushed Grimmjow into telling him a bout it but he had asked Grimmjow once or twice what was up. But Grimmjow's reply would always be the same. He would smile and say 'It's nothing to worry about' or 'What are you talking about? I'm fine'.

Ichigo was actually lying on his bed thinking about it that morning when he had been interrupted by a phone call form Renji.

"What time are we going ice skatin then?" He asked, sounding fairly nervous.

"We're meeting there at four. What's up with you?"

"Ya know what I'm like when it comes to balance." Renji growled down the phone.

"Then why did you agree to it then?" Ichigo laughed.

"Because Rukia wanted to and said she'd help me."

"Awwwww, Rukia's gonna look after Renji."

"Shut. Up."

Rukia and Renji had indeed got together the day after the party after a very long winded, stuttered but sweet confession from Renji. As for the whole balance thing, although Renji was an excellent fighter, both elegant but brutish at the same time, he couldn't ice skate or rollerblade to save his life. But then again, even if he wasn't good at fighting in the first place, he would have been after being in Kenpachi Zaraki's class for so long. Kenpachi Zaraki was their P.E teacher at school who had actually specially requested most of their group to join that P.E class. He used that hour to teach them how to fight and practice rather than the traditional football and basketball he did with everyone else. But still, even after a whole year of learning how to stay on your feet during a fight, he couldn't do in ice skates. He spent more time on his ass than anyone else.

Ichigo laughed at the threat behind Renji's tone and dropped it. "Who is actually coming?" He asked instead.

"Well, it's mainly a couple's thing I think. Me and Rukia, you and Grimmjow, Orihime and Ulquiorra, Rangiku and her bitch, 'The Shorties' and the 'Lover Boy's'"

"I don't think Shuhei would appreciate being called Rangiku's bitch. Nor would Toshiro and Momo like being called 'The Shorties'" Ichigo said, chuckling as he imagined them pummeling Renji til he was unconscious.

"What about Ikkaku and Yumichika?" He questioned, laughing.

"You know what they're like. Yumichika loves it and I think Ikkaku might deep down. I think he's a softie at heart."

"You try telling him that and living to see the next day."

Ichigo just laughed but didn't say anything so Renji broke the silence.

"Can I ask ya somethin dude? I'm curious."

"Shoot," Ichigo said, worrying slightly. Renji's curiosity always led to him feel embarrassed and awkward.

"Have you and Grimmjow had sex yet?"

"Haha, bye Renji."

"No man! Sorry, I am just curious."

Ichigo was silent for a second. "No we haven't." That was the most Renji was gonna get. Sure, he didn't feel ready for that, so Grimmjow said he'd wait. But they'd done pretty much everything else.

"That's cool. I just wondered."

"Okay. Bye Renji." Ichigo said, smiling. It was nice of Renji to not take the piss for once.

"See ya!" Renji yelled, hurting Ichigo's ear before hanging up the phone.

Ichigo hung up and put some music on. He still had a few hours to kill, but Grimmjow had said that he could come round earlier if he got bored.

He went downstairs to get some lunch and watch TV with his sisters. The Don Kanonji Christmas Marathon was on and, even though he hated it, he stayed because Yuzu wanted him too. He didn't spend all that much time with his sisters anymore anyway.

When it got to quarter past 3, Ichigo grabbed his stuff and headed off to his blue haired boyfriends apartment. His family knew about their relationship and were completely cool with it. Yuzu and Karin adored him and even his dad got along okay with him.

He had plenty of time so he decided to walk through the park to get to Grimmjow's. It took a little longer that way but who cared? It was a nice place.

As he walked through the park, he could hear shouting in the distance. Probably a couple of kids playing football. He turned a corner on the path and glanced behind him. There was a crowd of about seven people a little way behind him, but he didn't think anything of it. People cut through the park all of the time.

He kept walking, he was almost halfway through the park by now, but a shout caught his attention.

"Hey you!"

Ichigo turned around to see if they were shouting of him, realizing they were only a few feet away from him.

"Yeah you." A ridiculously tall and thin boy sneered from the back of the group.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked cautiously. These guys didn't seem too friendly.

A pink haired guy walked forward and stared him in the face.

"This is definitely him. I never forget a face as good looking as this."

"It's a shame we'll have to ruin it." Said a fairly large man.

'Shit.'

"What do you want? I don't know you."

"But your _boyfriend_ does." Said a short blonde girl with a smirk.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Ichigo said, trying to get out of it.

"Don't lie to us. We've seen you with him. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Ichigo said, turning to walk away.

He was stopped when someone grabbed him and flung him around, punching him in the face. He staggered but recovered quickly, looking up is attacker.

"I am Nnoitra Jiruga. Remember my name." He added as he went to swing at him again.

Ichigo dodged his attack and punched him in the stomach, causing the man to bend over as he was winded. Ichigo punched him in the face then kicked him in the chest sending flying backwards and sprawled on the ground.

'_Thank you Kenpachi Zaraki.'_

The whole group advanced on him as Nnoitra howled in anger. Ichigo managed to dodge a few punched and threw a few himself but, although he was an excellent fighter, he had never had to fight this many people before. Eventually, they started landing hits, one of which was so powerful, it stunned him causing another punch to knock him to the floor. He bashed the side of his head and saw stars as he felt warm liquid spill from his head. They stared kicking every bit of his body, every one as brutal as the last. The six of them kicked him and punched him while the bean pole that must have been there leader stood back and watched. It felt like hour before Nnoitra intervened.

"Enough."

That one word was enough to make them stop.

He walked forward until his toes were cm from his face. Ichigo looked up into his face high above him, his vision blurred. He knew he must look like hell.

"What is your name?"

Ichigo stayed silent making one of the crowd kick him in the stomach hard.

"I said, what is your name?" He demanded again.

"Ich-Ichigo." He managed to cough out. The blow had winded him and he could hardly breathe.

"Ichigo…pass on a message from me." He sneered down at him.

There was silence for a while. Then he continued.

"From Nnoitra with love." He said, before kicking him in the face.

Ichigo watched with blurred vision as the crowd walked away. Tears ran from his eyes sideways down his face. He couldn't move, it hurt too much and, as he lay there, he slipped into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

**MisaxMisa: Oh noes! Ichi!**

**Grimmjow: D:**

**Ichigo: x_x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Three chapters in one day! My god, I really am working hard today aren't I :)**

**I'm just feeling really motivated recently and I really wanna get into the story. I'm having fun writing it!**

"Where the hell are Ichigo and Grimmjow?" Renji moaned as he leaned against the wall outside the ice rink with his arms wrapped around Rukia.

"Maybe they got caught up," Rangiku winked.

"I think you're thinking of you and Shuhei," Ikkaku laughed, earning a pout from Rangiku.

Shuhei laughed and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, kissing her on the head to make her feel better.

Toshiro and Momo returned from the shop across the road, slurping on slushies as they went.

"Are the boy's not here yet?" Momo asked with the mouth full of crushed ice.

"Nah. I'll ring them." Renji pulled out his phone and rang Ichigo. It rang for a while until it went onto answer phone.

'_I'm either not here or I'm ignoring you. Try again later.'_

"No answer. I'll try Grimmjow."

After a couple of rings, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Renji. Are ya gonna to be long?"

"I don't know. Ichigo isn't here yet. He was supposed to be half an hour ago but I can't get in touch with him."

"That's weird." Renji said, scratching his head. "Sure he's not all that punctual, but he's not normally that late."

"I'll try him again." Grimmjow said. "I'll call you back"

"Okay." Renji said, hanging up. "Apparently Ichigo was meant to be at his half an hour ago, but he's not there yet." Renji explained to everyone.

"Weird."

---

Thoughts swam around his head, but he could barely make sense of any of them. He could feel the hard cold floor beneath him, but only barely. He was icy cold and shivering, sending ripples of pain through his battered body. He cracked his eyes open. It was starting to get dark fairly dark now. He didn't know how long he'd been there and could barely remember what happened. Faces were a blurry memory but the words and name of the tall boy were stuck into his brain like a broken record.

He didn't know whether it was from the pain or the cold, but he was going numb and it terrified him.

He suddenly became aware of a slight vibration on the side of his leg and it took him several seconds to realise that it was his phone.

He reached into his pocket despite the pain and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" he said hoarsely.

"Ichigo, where the hell are you? We were meant to be at the ice rink half an hour ago!"

"Grimm…I c-can't move. I'm so cold and it…it hurts Grimm." He said, struggling with the words. His throat was on fire and he felt warm tears spill over and run down his face, burning as they went.

"What? Where the hell are you? What's happened?" Ichigo could hear the panic in Grimmjow's voice.

"The-the park. Help me Grimm…" He said, trailing of and passing out again.

---

"Ichigo? Ichigo!...Shit."

Grimmjow hung up the phone and rang Renji as he pulled on his coat.

"Yo." The redhead said when he answered.

"Get to the park. Now."

"What? Why?"

"I think Ichigo's hurt. He said he's at the park. Get there, I'm on my way." Grimmjow basically yelled. He hung up the phone and dashed out of the door. He got in his car and drove to the park. He couldn't afford to waste time by running.

---

"Come on!" Renji yelled.

"Why? What's going on Renji?" Rukia yelled back as he dragged her down the street, everyone else running behind them.

"Ichigo's hurt. He's in the park and we need to get there NOW!"

---

"Ichigo?!"

He could hear his name but he didn't know if he was imagining it or not.

"Ichigooo?!"

He could recognise the voice, it was Grimmjow.

"Ichigo! Answer me! Where are you?!"

Ichigo could hear the raw panic and worry in Grimmjow's voice. It took all of his might to speak.

"Grimm?" He called. It didn't carry far.

"Ichigo?!"

He hadn't heard him. What if he walked off in the wrong direction?

"Grimmjow?!" Ichigo yelled. His throat burned and tears began to fall again. His chest was on fire from the deep breath he'd taken.

'_Am I going to die?'_

He heard heavy, fast foot falls and turned his head slowly to the side. It was pitch black now, but he could see Grimmjow clearly running towards him against the blurry, dark background.

"Ichigo? Oh my fucking god!" He yelled as he reached his broken boyfriend.

Ichigo stared at him as he knelt beside him and took off his jacket, pleading for help with his eyes.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up, causing Ichigo to gasp in pain. He supported Ichigo's head and felt a warm substance on his hand, he looked and saw it was blood.

Grimmjow could feel how close to crying he was, but he didn't want Ichigo to worry. He took a deep breathe and spoke.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, wrapping the jacket around him and picking him up.

Ichigo shook his head. He didn't want to tell him it was people he knew. That it was because of him. He didn't want that guilt hanging on his shoulders.

"Too tired," he whispered, clutching at Grimmjow's t-shirt with a bloody hand.

Grimmjow started walking as fast as he could without jolting Ichigo about too much.

"I'll take you home, your dad can check you out." He didn't want to say it, but he was scared it would take too long to drive him all the way to the hospital, which was across the other side of town.

Ichigo felt his eyes drooping and he didn't know how long he could stay awake for.

"Grimm…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Ichi." Grimmjow said.

He looked up at the sound of running and saw Renji and the others approaching.

"Oh my god! What happened to him?" Ichigo heard Orihime cry.

"Is he okay?" Rukia yelled with a voice thick with tears.

Other people began to shout other comments, but the last thing Ichigo heard before passing into sleep was Grimmjow's commanding voice demanding silence.

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo. It appeared he was sleeping already.

"Renji, Rukia, you come with me. We'll drive him to his dad. The rest of you, make your own way there."

With that, Grimmjow broke into a jog, trying to keep Ichigo as still as possible while Renji and Rukia ran at his heels. The others ran in the other direction, the quickest way to his house.

**MisaxMisa: What will happen next I wonder? o_O**

**Renji: You should know. You're writing it…**

**MisaxMisa: God Renji! I'm just trying to make things interesting.**

**Rukia: Yeah, but Renji's too stupid to figure that out.**

**Renji: Hey! -.-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome to the 9****th**** chapter my devoted readers! :D**

**I just wanna take the time to thank everyone who has added this story to favourites and those who have reviewed every chapter. I love you guyyyyz!**

**Oh! Also I've been trying to think of some ideas for little drabbles or one shots, but I've been coming up short so, I was thinking, maybe some of you would like to give me some prompts like a word or something to see just how creative I can be with that? :D**

"Isshin! Get in here quick!" Renji yelled as they burst through the front door into Ichigo's house.

"What's all the commotion for Renji? What can be so-" Isshin cut off mid sentence when he came round the corner and caught sight of his son.

"Get him into the clinic Grimmjow." He said finally, running, no doubt, for medical supplies. It was surprising just how professional and serious that man could be after you'd see him on a normal occasion.

"What's happening?" Karin asked as she walked over, Yuzu following behind her. She froze when she saw the state of her brother and tried to distract Yuzu. She was unsuccessful as Yuzu caught a glimpse of him as he was taken through a door into the closest medical room.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu wailed, tears instantly streaming from her eyes.

Karin pulled her into a tight hug, her own tears threatening to fall.

"What happened?" Isshin asked, mopping the blood off Ichigo when he was finished.

Ichigo had needed several stitches and plenty of bandages around his torso and head. He had a couple of broken ribs, a slightly sprained wrist and a possible concussion.

"I honestly don't know. He couldn't tell me." Grimmjow said from the seat by the bed. He and Renji had been helping Isshin patch Ichigo up while Rukia looked after the twins and waited for the others to arrive.

He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down. Thoughts were dancing frantically through his mind as he wondered why and who would do this to someone like Ichigo. He had no enemies and never did anything to deserve something like this.

Renji placed his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Everyone else is here. You wanna come talk to them?"

"Not really…" Grimmjow said in barely a whisper.

"Okay," Renji understood. He'd be the same if it was Rukia on the bed. He left the room to go see the others.

"How is he?" Rangiku asked from the couch, her worried look match everyone elses.

"He's sleeping, but he should be okay."

Renji looked around the room. Orihime and Rukia sat on the couch with Yuzu and Karin lying asleep with their heads in their laps. Rangiku, Momo and Toshiro sat on the other, with Shuhei on the arm of the seat and Ulquiorra was stood by the door. The lover boys sat in the separate seats. For once.

Momo and Toshiro stood up.

"We're gonna have to go, but is there anything we can do before we go?" Toshiro said, sounding ashamed.

"Don't worry little man," Ichigo's father said, entering the room, "We've got everything under control."

Toshiro flinched slightly at the little man comment, Isshin knew fine well he hated being called short, but he dropped it. It didn't matter in the slightest in the minute.

"Don't worry. You don't have to stay." Rukia smiled reassuringly.

They nodded and smiled weakly, telling everyone goodnight and to tell Ichigo that they hoped he would be okay soon.

After they left, Isshin collapsed onto the space they had been sitting. He was wearing his white coat and it was covered in Ichigo's blood and he looked like a man who had just seen hell. Rangiku lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he sighed heavily. "It mustn't have been an easy thing, seeing you're son like that and then having to treat him yourself too." She said gently.

Isshin patted her hand. "You're not kidding."

There was silence for a little while before Ulquiorra spoke up. "Is Grimjow still in the clinic room?"

Isshin nodded before turning to Renji as Ulquiorra left the room, "I think Grimmjow is staying here over night. Renji, will you stay to make sure he's okay?" He asked as he looked at Renji with glazed over eyes.

"Sure thing."

Grimmjow entered the room with a similar expression, closely followed by his best friend. "Can I get a drink of water please?"

"Help yourself," Isshin said, watchin him walk through to the kitchen.

"He's really taking it hard, isn't he?" Orihime said, worry evident in her tone.

"Yeah…"

---

After a couple of hours, Rukia's brother came to collect her and Orihime and the others took it as their cue to leave. Ulquiorra caught a lift off Byakuya and everyone else set off walking.

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to go to bed. Wake me if something happens." Isshin said, getting up and heading to his room. Yuzu and Karin had been through to see Ichigo for an hour but had gone upstairs a while ago.

Renji got up to go see how Grimmjow was holding up. Once he'd opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

Grimmjow mustn't have heard the door open because he was sitting in the chair, holding Ichigo's hand. Tears were streaming down his face as he whispered to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to come round earlier. If you'd just headed to the ice rink you wouldn't have even gone near the park…Who did this...Why?"

Renji felt like he was intruding and turned to leave, but Grimmjow noticed him and spoke up, his voice hoarse from not speaking properly for hours.

"Who would do this Renji?"

Renji stopped and re entered the room, sitting down on Ichigo's other side.

"I don't know…"

He could hear voices murmuring around him.

"I wonder if he knew the people? It could have been a random attack."

He recognised that voice, but couldn't name it. Who were they talking about? He was so confused, but he didn't have the energy to move.

He felt someone squeeze his hand as they spoke.

"I dunno…but I'll kill them," the person snarled.

It took a lot of thought, but eventually he remembered what happened. Snapshots of the nights events flashed through his mind. A tall man standing over him. The name…Nnoitra. He screwed his face up as he remembered the pain of being kicked and punched until he bled.

"I think he's waking up."

"Ichigo?"

He opened his eyes a crack at the sound of his name. Bright light above his blinded him as he looked at the head hanging over him. It took him a couple of seconds to realise it was Grimmjow.

"Grimm." He said in a tired voice.

"Dude…we're so happy you woke up. I'll go get your dad." Renji said from his other side as he got up and left.

Ichigo smiled, but even that made his face hurt. He really must have taken a beating.

Grimmjow interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you know who did this?"

Ichigo caught his eye for a millisecond then looked away. He didn't want to have Grimmjow feeling guilty for this.

"You do don't you…?"

Again, Ichigo stayed silent.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"I just don't Grimm."

"I promise I won't do anything! I just want to know so I can protect you…"

Grimmjow's head dropped and tears started streaming down his face again.

Ichigo lifted his arm, despite the pain and wiped the tears away.

"I don't think it's gonna be that simple."

"We won't know that til you tell me. Please?" He was pleading now.

Ichigo stayed silent and looked away while Grimmjow just stared at him.

"From Nnoitra with love."

Grimmjow blanched.

'_N-Nnoitra?'_

"What did you say?" He whispered

"Fr-From Nnoitra with love."

Grimmjow was silent, but he started to grip Ichigo's hand harder and his teeth were bared.

"Grimm, your hurting my hand."

He released his grip but he looked like he was gonna murder someone.

"Who else was there?" He asked, his teeth clenched together.

"There was a big fat guy…and a pink haired guy. And a blonde girl and black haired girl that were dressed like whores…and I think there were two others."

"Dammit!" Grimmjow yelled, slamming his fist down on the bed. Ichigo knew he would hurt him….but seeing Grimmjow like this was frightening. He seemed so irrational and angry.

"Who were they?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Yes I do! They beat me to shit Grimmjow!"

"No Ichigo!" He yelled with a feral look on his face. "You really don't."

"Hey hey hey! What's all the yelling about?" Isshin said as he entered the room, dressed in his pyjamas and a dressing gown, and began checking his son's wounds.

"Nothing dad." Ichigo whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired more than anything."

"I'm not surprised, I'll give you some anaesthetic to kill the pain," Isshin explained, as he pulled out a needle and inserted it into his arm. "It's probably just best to let you sleep the aches off. There are some stitches, broken ribs and a slight sprain in your wrist but that's it. You were lucky."

Ichigo nodded his head and looked away, still trying to fight off the tears.

"Come on boys, you's can sleep in the living room. Ichigo needs his sleep, he lost a lot of blood."

"Nigh Ichigo," Renji smiled, patting his hand.

"Night son." Isshin said, doing the same and following Renji out of the room. "Don't take too long Grimmjow." He added.

Grimmjow just sat there looking away.

"I'm sorry." He said eventually.

"For what?" Ichigo whispered as the tears he's been fighting against finally won the battle.

"For shouting at you when none of this is your fault." He answered, moving closer and cupping his cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I just wanna know why they did this." Ichigo sobbed.

"I know…go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." Grimmjow said, his heart breaking at the sight of Ichigo like this.

He kissed Ichigo softly on his lips and again on the forehead. He got up and went to leave. As he was about to walk through the door, Ichigo's words stopped him.

"I love you Grimm."

He turned and smiled. "I love you too Ichi."

He closed the door behind him and made his way to the living room. He caught the blanket that Renji threw at him and got himself comfortable on the couch.

"Night dude." Renji yawned.

"Night man."

And, as Grimmjow lay there trying to get to sleep, he thought of all the possible ways he could explain to Ichigo about why this happened…without loosing him forever.

**MisaxMisa: Oh Grimmy, what have you done?**

**Grimmjow: Why in the hell would I tell you?**

**MisaxMisa: Harsh words Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, harsh words.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10…finally. It took me quite a while to write this and I'm a lil disappointed in it to be honest. I don't think it's terrible, but I probably could have done better, but I really wanted to upload it so, here it is! Enjoy :)**

Ichigo lay there staring at the ceiling. He'd been awake for about 20 minutes waiting for someone to wake up. Just thinking about how emotional he'd gotten the night before made him cringe and chose to blame it on the blood loss, concussion and drugs being pumped into his system. He'd gotten up to use the toilet but, when he got back to the bed, he collapsed onto it panting. Just walking hurt is aching, bruised muscles. It shouldn't take that long for them to heal but the broken ribs would take a hell of a lot longer.

"How do you feel son?" Ichigo looked to the door.

"Like I just got hit by a train." Ichigo groaned.

"I very much doubt that son. That's called death."

There was silence as Isshin checked his stitches and bandages to see if he was still bleeding.

"Where's Grimm and Renji?" He asked after a while.

"Renji is rolling around on the sofa wishing he could get back to sleep. As usual. And Grimmjow is lying so still that I actually thought he was dead. I checked his pulse and everything."

Ichigo laughed as a yawning, half asleep redhead stumbled through the door.

"Is Grimm dead?" he yawned, "He doesn't even look like he's breathing."

"I checked, he's definitely alive."

This made Ichigo laugh even more, but he soon stopped when a shooting pain went up both sides.

"So how ya doing this mornin dude?" Renji asked, plopping himself down on the seat next to the bed. His muscles in his bare, tattooed chest rippling as he stretched.

"Better than last night…I feel less tired and it hurts less."

"That's good. It's Christmas eve, you gotta be able to get up for Christmas day," he explained as he smiled. "Coz my present's under that tree."

"Oh yeah, coz that's the most important thing."

They chatted for a while longer until Renji voiced his need for food. Isshin and Renji helped Ichigo through to the sitting room and found Yuzu already making breakfast. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow of the couch, he really as lying completely still and he wondered if that was normal for him. He always fell asleep before him so he never noticed. Grimmjow stirred at the sound of everyone moving around and Ichigo being helped onto the free sofa. He looked up at Ichigo like a cat waking up from a catnap. He was lying on his stomach with his arm hanging over the edge onto the floor.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Ichigo laughed.

"I see your feeling better…" Grimmjow practically purred as he tried to get up off the couch, but slipped and rolled onto to the floor with a loud thud.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he hit the floor, making both Renji and Ichigo laugh. He stood up and rubbed his back. He walked over to Ichigo's couch and sat down, putting his arm carefully over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo snuggled into him softly, resting in the least painful position as possible.

Breakfast was served and they all sat down and talked…well, asked Ichigo questions about what happened on the night.

"For the last time, I'd never seen them before in my life! I couldn't tell you names and faces, it was too dark."

"They must have gave some reason for why they did it though?" Renji asked for the 4th time.

"No, they didn't."

"Well Ichigo, I just think you should watch where you walk for the time being, you never know if they'll turn up again." Isshin said, collecting the dirty plates and taking them into the kitchen. Yuzu followed him in to do the dishes and Karin came and hugged Ichigo before going upstairs again.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said before going.

Renji, Ichigo and Grimmjow sat around for a bit longer watching TV before Renji got up to leave. Apparently he had to go home and get his stuff together coz he was staying at Rukia and Byakuya's over the Christmas period. He normally spent it here but, seeing as how it was Byakuya who had suggested it, he really didn't want to say no. He could be very intimidating when he wanted to be.

When Ichigo had mentioned this to his father, Isshin had suggested that he invite Grimmjow over in Renji's place seeing as how he would be in a similar situation, what with Ulquiorra spending the holiday with Orihime.

Grimmjow had gratefully accepted and now he, like Renji, left to get his stuff. Ichigo then took his chance to get changed into some better clothes, those hospital/clinic gowns were ridiculously uncomfortable.

---

"Wake up Ichigo…" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear, nudging him lightly.

The only answer he got was "mumph" and the covers being pulled tighter around the orange haired teen.

It was Christmas morning and Ichigo and Grimmjow were in Ichigo's room. It was about 9'oclock in the morning and Grimmjow could hear movement downstairs. He tried to wake Ichigo again.

"Come on, everyone else is up." Grimmjow tried shaking Ichigo a little.

Said Ichigo just rolled over and stared at Grimmjow with half lidded eyes.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. Now come on."

Grimmjow dragged Ichigo out of the bed and down the stairs where Yuzu greeted them enthusiastically.

"Merry Christmas!" She shouted jumping up and down. Her father, who was standing at the counter bounced over and started jumping with her like a madman. Ichigo didn't lie when he said his father was crazy. Karin, the normal child, sat at the table and watched her father and twin act like fools with a slight smile on her face.

"Now we can open our presents!" Isshin practically sung and skipped into the sitting room followed by Yuzu. Karin walked through with Ichigo and Grimmjow muttering things about her father being a psychopath.

By the end of unwrapping all of their presents, the room was littered with wrapping paper and plastic covers and wrappers.

Overall, Ichigo got some clothes and a new iPod off his father, some CD's and DVD's off the twins, a jacket he'd wanted off Renji and loads of his favourite sweets off Orihime and Rukia. Grimmjow had given him a framed photo that Ichigo didn't know about of him and Ichigo asleep at Rangiku's party.

Grimmjow had gotten some DVD's off Ichigo's family as well, but majority of his presents he'd already opened at home the day before.

After opening the present, Isshin forced them all to sit and watch 'The Muppets Christmas Carol', letting Yuzu go every now and then to keep an eye on dinner.

After dinner, Ichigo's family went upstairs to get changed and went Christmas caroling while Ichigo and Grimmjow opted out of to stay in and watched one of the movies Ichigo got for Christmas.

Ichigo wasn't really paying much attention to the movie though. He was thinking about how he could bring up the conversation he had had with Grimmjow on the night he was beaten up. He'd acted like he hadn't remembered yesterday, coz he wanted him and Grimmjow to be alone for it but…he didn't know what to say. They were lying on Ichigo's bed with Ichigo laying back on Grimmjow's chest when he decided on the words to use.

"Grimm…about the night I got beat up…"

He felt Grimmjow stiffen underneath him.

"You said we could talk later. So talk."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Ichi, I think you'd be best off not knowing. This is about Ulquiorra too so it's probably not my place to say."

"But it is Grimmjow!" He said, getting up off Grimmjow's chest and turning to look at him. "And it's my place to know! If I'm going to have to watch out with stuff like this coz I'm going out with you then I should at least know why."

"Then don't go out with me then." Grimmjow growled.

"You know that's not what I want. Just talk to me Grimm."

"Fine. You really wanna know? Coz this could change your opinion on me and Ulquiorra in an instant."

"I'm sure Grimm."

There was silence in the room for a while and then Grimmjow started.

"Me and Ulquiorra…remember how, on the first day we met you's, we told you we got into a little trouble in our area? Well, it's because of the gang we rolled with. They called themselves the Arrancar and Ulquiorra and I were their 4th and 6th. The leader, Aizen, well, he's a heartless bastard who didn't care less about our wellbeing. He would get innocent, unknowing kids and drag them into a life of hell served under him. And, lets just say, me and Ulquiorra did some pretty messed up things before we finally got out of there. We robbed houses, we beat people up when they owed Aizen money, we…we took advantage of people to get things for Aizen and he hired us out like whores. I spent a number of nights wishing Aizen dead and it was only shortly before me and Ulquiorra moved here that we decided to finally try and get out of there. We knew they wouldn't be happy with it but I never imagined they would actually do something about it. I thought it would be different. God I was so stupid." He spat.

"A-Aizen?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought that Nnoitra was their leader…"

Grimmjow laughed. It was a harsh sound.

"Nnoitra couldn't be a leader of a gang. He was probably just made the leader of the assignment."

"But Aizen…Sosuke Aizen?"

"Yeah…" Grimmjow was astonished. "Do you know him?"

"Not really. My cousin spoke about him a lot…" Ichigo quietened.

"Who is your cousin?" Grimmjow asked curiously.

"Shirosaki Ogihci."

Grimmjow blanched.

"Your cousin…he's a member of the Vizored…isn't he?"

"Yeah…it's not a massive gang. They're devoted to 'defying Aizen'. Shiro hates him with fiery passion."

"He's got some guts…"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while. Grimmjow didn't want to disturb Ichigo's thought.

"He…used you as whores?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Yeah…Loly and Menoly loved it, they were whores before they even joined the gang…but me and Ulquiorra, we were somewhat favorites among the scum Aizen associated with. They would specially request us and, if we refused…Aizen would make sure we regretted it."

"What did he do?" Ichigo whispered, taking Grimmjow's hand.

Grimmjow closed his eyes at the rush of images that found there way back into his mind.

"He would beat us and rape us. This is when we were younger. As we got older, he would just get a group of people to beat us up and then he'd lock us in a room for days without food or water."

Ichigo touched his shoulder, but Grimmjow flinched away. He drew back, but Grimmjow reached out for him.

"Sorry, the memories kinda freaked me out for a second."

Ichigo lay back down on Grimmjow and gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

"That was the past, and you didn't have much choice." He whispered, "I don't feel any different about you."

Grimmjow didn't say anything at first, he knew he'd missed out quite a bit, and it wasn't a coincidence that they happened to be the worst parts, but he just couldn't say them out loud. He just looked at the Ichigo and smiled.

"Thank you Ichigo."

**MisaxMisa: Mushy Mushy :)**

**Grimmjow: Shut up.**

**MisaxMisa:………..mushy mushy.**

**Grimmjow: I will kill you.**

**MisaxMisa: o_O**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You wanted lemon whitebengal14. You got it! :D  
Don't be too harsh with this, this is the first sex scene I've ever wrote and I honestly did my best.  
I also just wanna thank everyone who has been following this story, especially TealEyedBeing, whitebengal14 and RamecupMiso for reviewing every chapter :)  
Enjoy guuuuyz!**

"For what?" Ichigo looked up.

"Everything."

Ichigo smiled. He pulled himself up and threw his leg over Grimmjow so he was straddling his hips. He bent down to kiss Grimmjow, his back muscles screaming in protest but he didn't care. He wanted this.

Grimmjow deepened the kiss and held on to Ichigo's waist.

Ichigo grinded his crotch against Grimmjow's and Grimmjow moaned into the kiss, his hips rising slightly as he felt himself start to harden. Ichigo sure knew how to get a rise out of him. Ichigo moved away from Grimmjow's lips and started kissing along his jaw line, biting his ear at the end causing Grimmjow to gasp and squeeze Ichigo's waist. Ichigo sat back up and pulled Grimmjow's t-shirt off, staring at his rock hard chest for moment before bending back down and taking one of his nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking on it. By now Grimmjow was fully hard and moaning and groaning in pain and pleasure. Ichigo placed kisses down Grimmjow's stomach until he reached the top of his jeans. He started to undo the belt and pulled down his jeans, releasing Grimmjow's cock from the denim prison.

Ichigo pulled off his own shirt and undid his own belt. He ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's chest and bent back down to kiss him. He felt Grimmjow's solid member rubbing against his crotch making his own stand to attention. He pulled his attention back to his own clothes, sliding them off and throwing them on the floor next to the rest of the clothes.

Again, he kissed Grimmjow, long and deep. "Fuck me." Ichigo whispered, breathing heavy. He was so hard right now.

"But Ichigo, your hurt-"

Ichigo silenced him with another kiss.

"I don't care. I want you. Now."

The next thing Ichigo knew, he was on his back, Grimmjow hovering above him with one of this legs between Ichigo's, rubbing against his cock, tantalizing him.

Grimmjow ripped off Ichigo's boxers and then his own and began to suck on his fingers.

Ichigo hissed in pain as Grimmjow slid a finger into his entrance, moving it in and out adding a finger and then another. Ichigo struggled to relax with the mix of pain and pleasure he was feeling. Grimmjow slid them in and out, rubbing Ichigo's inner walls until he was ready.

As he removed his fingers, Ichigo reached over to his bedside drawer and pulled out a tube of lube. Grimmjow took it off him and squeezed some into his hand, rubbing it on his cock and emitting a low moan as he did so. Ichigo, who lay there mesmerized by the sight, whimpered a little. If he could get any harder then he would have.

Grimmjow lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance, rubbing his head against it.

"Are sure about this Ichi?"

"Yes! Do it!" He gasped, he needed release and this was how he wanted it. He didn't care how much his body might hurt.

Grimmjow pushed his way in as Ichigo gasped and squirmed in pain.

Grimmjow paused and looked at Ichigo worried.

"Keep…going." He groaned.

He pushed until he was hilt deep, trying to keep control as Ichigo's tense muscles contracted around his hard member. Ichigo struggled to relax, squirming around slightly.

Grimmjow started pulling half out and pushing back in slowly, speeding up when Ichigo's pained moans turned into ones of pleasure.

Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's shoulders and held on tightly, his cock twitching.

Grimmjow, sensing the neglect of the organ, started pumping Ichigo's erection eliciting moan after moan from him. Grimmjow kept himself in check, trying not to lose himself in Ichigo's tightness and going crazy, but steadily he started to speed up as all the pain on Ichigo's face disappeared.

But not only was the pain of Grimmjow moving around inside of him gone, all of the pain in his body was too. He felt so good that his muscles no longer seemed to ache and his bruises didn't seem to exist anymore.

After one particularly loud moan from Ichigo, Grimmjow knew he had hit his prostate and pulled himself almost fully out and repositioned himself. Ichigo whimpered, but that whimpered turned into a scream as Grimmjow jammed himself back in, hitting his prostate dead on. Ichigo was panting now, arching his back with every thrust from Grimmjow, wave after wave of pleasure rolling over him as Grimmjow continued to smash into his prostate and pumped his erection to match his pace. Finally, Grimmjow succumbed to the pleasure and began thrusting in and out of Ichigo fast and hard. He started to moan himself, his mind going blank from the pleasure. Ichigo felt so good around him.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow, the look on his face was so damn sexy and the light sheen of sweat that covered his body made him glisten.

As Grimmjow continued to thrust into Ichigo, he felt himself coming near to his climax, but he had to keep himself from ending it right there, he wanted Ichigo to cum first.

Ichigo lay there arching his back and moving his hips to match Grimmjow's pace, screaming out Grimmjow's name.

Ichigo saw stars as he fell over to the edge into the oblivion of pleasure, he closed his eyes tight as he came, spurting all over Grimmjow's already glistening stomach. Grimmjow continued to thrust letting Ichigo ride it out before he himself moaned as he came inside of Ichigo, filling him with his seed. Grimmjow collapsed, panting and gasping for breath on top of Ichigo. He couldn't remember ever having such an intense orgasm.

Ichigo lay trembling under Grimmjow. Sure, when Grimmjow sucked him off it felt good but this, THIS was like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo and rolled over to lie next to him, he reached over for Ichigo's hand and held it. Ichigo smiled and closed his eyes, still feeling the aftermath of the sex. Ichigo rolled to half lie on Grimmjow, wiping his seed off his stomach before snuggling into his chest and lying there serenely. That only lasted seconds however.

"Ichigo?!"

Said Ichigo bolted into sitting position and Grimmjow's eyes flew wide open. He heard people moving through the front door.

"Ichigo?" Yuzu called again.

"Shiiiiiit." Ichigo hissed. The two flew off the bed, grabbing items of clothing at random. Ichigo actually forgot to put on his boxers before his jeans, just flinging them into his cupboard to hide them and pulling on his shirt. Grimmjow just pulled on his underwear and jeans. Literally just in time as well…Yuzu knocked on the door and let herself in to see Ichigo standing next to the bed and Grimmjow sitting on the bed with his top off. The two were still flushed and panting.

"What have you two being doing? We heard shouting as we got near the house." She asked, looking from one to the other with a worried look.

"We were err…we were-"

"Playing fighting." Grimmjow finished for him.

Yuzu looked at the two again, blinking. Then she smiled.

"Okay! Make sure you don't hurt each other. Ichigo's already bad enough as it is." She said, before turning around and going back downstairs.

Ichigo collapsed onto the bed, breathing out a sigh of relief. Grimmjow just laughed at the look on his face.

"That was close."

"Yeah…play fighting. Nice save." Ichigo said, looking at Grimmjow upside down with a huge grin on his face.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo from under the arms and pulled him up to sit in his lap. The movie they were watching was still playing in the background.

"That was amazing Grimm," Ichigo said after a while.

"Yeah, it was…"

**MisaxMisa: That was hot.**

**Grimmjow: I'm hot anyway ;D**

**Renji: Not as hot as me.**

**Grimmjow: Yes I am.**

**Renji: No your not.**

***Grimmjow and Renji growl***

**MisaxMisa: Oh shit.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to upload this. I've been mega stressed over the last week with 50 mark Sociology exam questions to answer and the Nitrogen and Carbon Cycles to learn by heart. Never mind the only half done ICT coursework that I only just found out has to be in at the end of this week.**

**I had to take a time out and de-stressed a bit by writing this. It worked somewhat :) but your loving reviews will help even more ;D hahaha.**

**So yeah, I know where I want to be on this story, but getting there is the hard part so sorry if it takes me a while to update.**

**Also I know this is a short chapter but sometimes things a better that way :)**

**Oh and sorry for the long A/N, I needed a rant :P**

"Oww dad. That hurts!" Ichigo yelled, kicking his dad in the face while he sat on the clinic bed. His dad had been busy checking his ribs to see how far healed they were but had been a little too rough.

Isshin lay on the floor and twitched as Ichigo stood back up and pulled on his shirt, wincing in pain a little. He had been so caught up in wanting Grimmjow that his injuries didn't seem to hurt yesterday. He was paying for that now though.

He walked into the sitting room as Grimmjow came bounding down the stairs with his bag. Karin and Yuzu were sitting on a sofa, Karin watching the boxing day shows on the TV, Yuzu dressing up her new lion plushy she had lovingly called 'Kon'.

"Right, I'm gonna go, I've ran out of spare clothes." Grimmjow laughed, wrapping his spare arm around Ichigo's waist and planted a kiss on his soft lips. "I'll see you tomorrow babe."

"Don't call me babe! It makes me sound like a girl." Ichigo growled, blushing when he heard Karin snort from the sofa.

"But we all know I wear the trousers in this relationship," he whispered quietly enough that the girls couldn't hear.

Ichigo scowled and smacked Grimmjow lightly in the chest. Grimmjow rubbed his chest looking horrified, but Ichigo knew he was only joking. He laughed and kissed Ichigo again before heading out the door while Ichigo stood next to the front door smiling to himself. His mind kept wandering off to Christmas day, it had been absolutely perfect.

"Hey _babe_."

Ichigo scowled and looked down to see Karin smirking at him from the sofa.

"Leave him alone Karin, I think it's cute." Yuzu pouted, scolding her twin sister.

Ichigo's scowl deepened as his face turned scarlet.

"Cute my ass." He muttered, heading up to his room, it was awkward when his sisters were like this.

"Oooo bitchy." He heard Karin retort as he left the room. Choosing to ignore her, he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

'_Might as well do my holiday homework. I've got nothing better to do…'_

--

Grimmjow hadn't bothered to bring his car to Ichigo's. Sure it was cold, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He walked along the streets, his hands shoved into his jean pockets, staring at the ground. His breathe coming out of his mouth like steam as he walked slightly bent over, trying to fight off the chill. He reflected over the past week. It had started off okay, but then Ichigo had been beaten up by people he would rather forget. But then Christmas had been amazing and had kinda made him feel a little better…he just felt a little guilty that he hadn't been able to tell Ichigo full story. He didn't want anyone here to know about some of the stuff he did when he was a member of the Arrancar.

Hit thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly pushed from the side. He smashed into fence and turned to yell at who ever had pushed him, but his voice failed him.

"Had a good Christmas Grimmjow?"

Nnoitra's voice rung in his ears as he looked around. All the people who Ichigo had described were there plus a couple of others. Nnoitra, Yammy, Szayel, Menoly and Loly were there. In the background he could see Halibel and Neliel were standing behind the group, looking like they didn't want to be there.

"Well?" Nnoitra asked again.

"What's it to you?" He snarled.

"I'm just makin polite conversation." He smirked.

"Shut up Nnoitra." Szayel said from Grimmjow's left. Said Nnoitra looked like he was going to retaliate, but caught himself as he opened his mouth.

Szayel chuckled. "I'm leading _this_ assignment and you would do well to remember it."

He waked forward towards Grimmjow, looking him straight in the eye.

"I'll be blunt Grimmjow. Lord Aizen want's you and Ulquiorra to come back to the Arrancar…and he doesn't plan on taking no for an answer."

"Well I guess things aren't gonna go to plan for him," he growled, trying to barge past the pink haired freak.

Two strong sets of arms grabbed him and pinned him to the fence where someone punched him in the gut. He gasped for breath as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"It won't be that easy Grimmjow, I thought you would have known that already. How's that little strawberry of yours?"

"Don't even talk about him!"

Szayel flicked his pink hair out of his face and smirked at the feral look on Grimmjow's face.

"If you think what we did to him last time was bad, then you should wait to see what we'll do to him if you refuse." Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat.

"Aizen will only ask so many times before it becomes a demand Grimmjow. And you know your poor strawberry will come out worse every time you refuse."

He knew that only too well. He'd been in the Arrancar's too long to not know what kind of things Aizen would do to get his way.

"But you know Aizen isn't completely without a heart Grimmjow."

The blue haired teenager's eyes narrowed as he smirked. It was smirk full of angry amusement and hate.

"You have until New Year's Day. Make sure your home on the night, we will pick you up. And we will do nothing to strawberry if you come with us."

Szayel turned his back on Grimmjow and began to saunter away. Grimmjow tried to lunge at the boy but the arms restraining him held him in place.

"Oh make sure to warn Ulquiorra, we expect him there too. And don't forget to mention his lovely Orihime will suffer the same fate as your bitch if he fails to come with us."

Grimmjow was punched in the stomach again and dropped onto the floor. He landed on his knees and tried to get his breath back again. He could hear swift footsteps moving away from him. He looked up to see Halibel and Neliel standing there staring at him, looking torn.

"Neliel, Halibel. Come!" Szayel called.

They glanced in his direction and looked back at Grimmjow with apologetic looks before turning as disappearing along with the rest of them.

He stood up breathing hard and leant on the fence for support. He wasn't scared for himself but he was scared for the boy that he loved.

He pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he knew he could.

"Hello Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra…are you alone?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

"Because we seriously need to talk. Now."

"Okay, where are you?" He asked. Grimmjow could hear the curiosity and confusion in his tone.

"Half way between mine and Ichigo's."

"Why don't you come to mine? I have food cooking."

"Sounds good Ulqui," Grimmjow said half-heartedly, "But after you hear this, I dunno if you'll be able to eat."

**MisaxMisa: Leave Ichi and Hime out of this Szayel!**

**Szayel:…no.**

**MisaxMisa: *glare's and draws Raikan***

**Szayel: uh oh. o_O**

**MisaxMisa: *laughs manically***

**Grimmjow: EVERBODY RUUUUUUUN!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: My computer is dying D: it keeps making funny noises. Whatever shall I doo?**

**Anyways, here's another chapter for you all, hope it's interesting enough :)**

**I know Ulquiorra becomes very OOC but, it must be done otherwise this chapter would be a bit shit :P**

**Leave some love!**

*bang bang bang*

No answer.

*BANG BANG BANG*

The door opened and Ulquiorra appeared at the threshold.

"Calm down Grimmjow, the door isn't made of metal."

"Well if you didn't take so long to answer then I wouldn't have to knock so hard." Grimmjow snapped, stalking past Ulquiorra and into the apartment where he threw down his bag.

Ulquiorra proceeded to walk into the kitchen and returned moments later with two plates of polo de la casa and set them on the dining room table. Ulquiorra was definitely a better cook than himself. He disappeared again and returned with two glasses of water and sat down, Grimmjow joining him.

"Now what is it that's so important?" He asked before taking a bite of his food and picking up his glass.

Grimmjow picked up his fork and began playing with his food.

"Szayel and Nnoitra paid me a visit today. Along with a bunch of the others…" He took a bite of the pasta dish, but looked up at the sound of shattering glass.

Ulquiorra was sitting there, his hand clenched into his fist, blood dripping from between his fingers. It appeared he had gripped the glass so hard that it shattered all over the table. Water was everywhere, parts coloured red with his blood.

"I apologize. Excuse me." He got up to go treat his hand and to get something to clean up the mess.

Grimmjow wasn't surprised by Ulquiorra's reaction. The beating and rape they had both endured had hit him hardest. He had been a loud and lively individual from a young age and, like Grimmjow, joining the Arrancar's seemed like a good idea at first. When the abuse had started however, Ulquiorra slowly reseeded into a shell of an emotionless man. He would take the beatings as quietly as he could even at their harshest and, at one point, Grimmjow had actually believed he was suicidal. Not that he would blame him, he had contemplated it many a time near the end.

When Ulquiorra returned Grimmjow stood up and helped him clean up the mess.

"What did they want?" Ulquiorra whispered after a while, once he began bandaging his hand.

"They want us to come back."

"What?!" Ulquiorra hissed, anger and fear breaking through the usually plain exterior.

"They were the ones who beat up Ichigo…" Grimmjow said, pausing briefly to contemplate how to tell him. "They said that…if I refused, they would hurt him more and more every time…and…" Grimmjow looked up at Ulquiorra, hoping he would suddenly understand that Ichigo wasn't the only one who would be hurt. But he didn't.

"What Grimmjow?"

"They said they would do the same to Orihime if you refused."

Ulquiorra stopped breathing. He stood there staring at the wall with a blank expression before shakily walking over to the sofa. He sat down and held his face in his hands and, when he finally lowered them, he had the look of man sentenced to death.

"We will have to go with them." He said simply.

"What?! There must be some way of getting around this! That's why I came straight to you, you're supposed to be the smart one! You-"

"I am smart Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra roared, spinning around to face him. "I am smart enough to know that we can do nothing!" he finished.

Grimmjow was taken aback by the outburst. He had not seen emotion like that from him in a long time.

"Sorry, I-I guess I'm just desperate."

"I know," Ulquiorra sighed.

"I love Ichigo, I don't want to leave him…but they said that if we went without a fuss that…that they would leave them alone."

"Then I suppose we will have to go. I don't think I could stand the thought of them hurting someone as gentle as Orihime, just because I wouldn't go back." He was resigned and Grimmjow knew it.

"I love Orihime too you know..." Ulquiorra said suddenly, Grimmjow just stared at him, waiting for him to go on. "She is the only person I have ever felt so closely connected too, even my parents are distant compared to her. You, you are my best friend, but our connection is different to what I feel with her…" Ulquiorra looked away from Grimmjow. "Leaving her will hurt, but I know it will hurt even more to know I would be the cause of her suffering."

Grimmjow joined Ulquiorra on the sofa, their food laying forgotten on the table.

"How are we going to do this?" He asked, resting his head back, his voice filled with sadness.

"I don't believe we could tell them…I know Orihime wouldn't let me go."

"Well, Ichigo knows about everything anyway, and I know he would do the same after what I've told him." Ulquiorra didn't even question why Grimmjow had chosen to tell Ichigo, he didn't think it would matter anymore.

"Then we do not tell any of them." He concluded

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra again. "Just up and go?"

"I think that's our only option…How long do we have?"

Grimmjow didn't answer at first.

"New Years day. They said that we have to be at my house on the night."

"So soon." Ulquiorra sighed dejectedly.

"That's Aizen for you. Heartless bastard."

They just sat there, Ulquiorra staring at the wall and Grimmjow staring at the ceiling. It felt like they were there for hours before Grimmjow's phone broke the silence.

It was a text from Ichigo.

'_Hey, I'm bored shitless and all my homework is done D: Can I ring you later? :) xxxx'_

Grimmjow inwardly sighed and stood up.

"I'm gonna have to go Ulqui, I don't want Ichigo to know I was here, might ask questions I can't answer. Thanks for the food and everything." He picked up his bag.

"Wait." Ulquiorra said, getting up and taking the plates back into the kitchen. He returned a couple of minutes later with a sealable tub.

"Take the rest of your food. I know you're an awful cook."

Grimmjow managed a smile and took the box gratefully. "Thanks man, you're too good to me." He chuckled, but they both knew it was only to lighten the mood.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly, playing along.

"Goodbye Grimmjow."

"See you later," he replied, leaving the apartment.

**MisaxMisa: What do you mean you can't do anything? D:**

**Ulquiorra: You try defying Aizen.**

***Aizen walks over***

**MisaxMisa: Where the hell did you come from? o_O**

**Aizen: Follow me.**

**MisaxMisa: No.**

**Aizen: Now… *glares***

**MisaxMisa: *squeaks* okay!**

**Ulquiorra: See?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Does anyone know when the next Bleach dub is gonna come out on adult swim? :( I'm having to watch it subbed atm coz I don't wanna wait. How cool is the new 3rd Squad Captain please? :D**

**Anyway, sorry it took so long for this chappy, I've been verrrrry busy and just haven't had the time. I'll try and update sooner next time!**

"Grimmjow, are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow asked, looking up at Ichigo. They were sitting in the local coffee house along with the rest of their friends.

"I said are you coming to Orihime's New Year party?"

"Oh, yeah I am."

Ichigo contemplated Grimmjow for a few seconds before speaking again. "Is something up with you? You've been acting very strange over the last few days."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grimmjow smiled, reaching over the table and taking Ichigo's hand in his own. Ichigo smiled and looked out of the window, watching the snow fall and cover Karakura in a layer of snow. Grimmjow returned to staring at his napkin.

'It's the 29th…they're coming for us in three days. Why am I wasting my time not talking to anyone?' He thought, scowling slightly.

Ichigo glanced towards his lover seeing his scowl. He knew something was up. Grimmjow hadn't been talking much lately and seemed so distant…but he didn't know why.

It had stared when he rang him on Boxing Day, he'd seemed distracted by something. At first, Ichigo had thought it might have something to do with the fact that they'd had sex, but he was completely fine on Boxing Day before he left and, therefore, dismissed that thought. Then he thought it might have been because of what he'd told him about the whole Arrancar business, but again, he was fine on Boxing Day…

So Ichigo was stumped, and whenever he asked Grimmjow about it, he always got answers like 'I'm fine, what are you talking about?'

He didn't know how to get Grimmjow to open up to him, but he felt if he could get him on his own it would be easier, a task which seems to be rather difficult as Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seemed to be joined at the hip over the last few days.

"I think we should go to the arcade!" Orihime piped up suddenly. "That'll be warm AND we'll have more to do."

Everyone agreed and stood up, grabbing their scarves and coats to protect themselves from the harsh weather.

As they fought against the snow to get to the arcade, Renji fell into step beside Ichigo.

"Why aren't you walking with Grimmjow?" He asked, quietly enough that the others couldn't hear. Ichigo looked towards Grimmjow, who was walking between Ulquiorra and Yumichika.

"He hasn't been talking much and he doesn't seem to want to be here, if you know what I mean…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. Why do you think he's being like that?"

"God knows, he was fine when he left mine on Boxing Day, but since then he's been weird."

"Did anything happen on Boxing Day?"

"Well, not Boxing Day…" He said, even though his face was red from the cold, his blush was still evident.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well…we kind had sex-"

"Dude! Nice one." He said, throwing his arm around Ichigo's shoulders. "You've finally become a man!"

"Shut up Pineapple!" He said, laughing, but blushing even more.

"So you think it has something to do with that?"

"Well, I did, but he was fine on Boxing Day so…I don't think it is."

"Hmm…"

When they finally reached the arcade, Orihime, Rukia and Rangiku rushed off to the dance mats while the boys worked their way over to the car and motorbike games.

As the girls bounced around on the Dance Dance Revolution and Ikkaku and Renji raced on the motor bikes, Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

Grimmjow contemplated Ichigo before answering. "Sure, but it has to be quick. I'm on the bikes next."

They walked over to the other side of the room and stood there in silence, Ichigo too worried to speak.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Grimmjow asked eventually.

"Yeah…look, you've been acting really weird with me over the last few days and I wanna know why. Have I done something wrong?"

"No you haven't Ichigo, and I'm fine! I've told you that a hundred times!"

"I don't care how many times you've told me, I know there's something wrong."

"What?"

"Just tell me!"

"My god Ichigo, there's** nothing **wrong!" Grimmjow said, getting annoyed.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo scowled, looking away from the teal haired boy.

"Don't get all pissy like that." Grimmjow frowned, his eye brows knitting together in annoyance.

"Why not? There's something up with you and you won't tell me what. You wont talk to me and it seems like you've been avoiding being alone with me. I'm getting sick of it man. It's getting on my nerves dammit!""

"Well I'm sick of telling you I'm fine. Can't you just leave me alone??!" Grimmjow yelled, attracting most of their friend's attentions.

"Fine! I'll leave you alone!" Ichigo snarled, stalking off out of the arcade.

Everybody watched him go, unsure of what to do or say. Renji looked at Grimmjow for a couple of seconds before following Ichigo out. Grimmjow just walked back over to everyone and stood by Ulquiorra.

"Should we go see Ichigo?" Orihime whispered to Rangiku and Rukia when everyone had returned to what they were doing.

"No, Renji's gone after him. He's his best friend, he doesn't need anyone else fussing over him."

Ichigo was walking along the road to head home, already frozen from the snow and icy winds blasting every inch of his body. He didn't know whether he was livid or worried. He knew there was something up with his boyfriend.

'Why the hell won't he just tell me?! GOD DAMMIT!'

He turned around and punched the wall, knuckles on fire with both cold and pain.

"Hey!" A shout caught his attention as it rode the wind, he turned to see Renji jogging towards him helped by the wind pushing on his back, his ponytail flying about wildly.

"What the hell happened in there?" He called, when he was meters away.

"Stubborn bastard wouldn't tell me what's wrong," He growled, starting to walk again. It was too cold to just hang around outside so he headed in the direction of home.

"Well he seemed really defensive."

"He was! He asked my why I couldn't just leave him alone. So I did."

"Nice. It just seems like something stupid to argue about though…"

Ichigo sighed, but it was silent in the roaring wind. "I know."

--

'What the hell is wrong with me?'

Grimmjow was lying on his sofa with his arms over his face.

'These few days could be the last time I ever see him, and I'm wasting them by arguing with him.'

He got up and walked into the kitchen. He picked up the wall phone and dialed Ichigo's mobile number. It rang for a while before it went onto that same old annoying voicemail message.

'I'm either not here or I'm ignoring you. Try again later.'

Grimmjow growled, hanging up the phone and going to check the fridge. The last proper meal he'd had was the polo de la casa from Ulquiorra, otherwise he's been living on Ramen and sweet and sour instant noodles. He slammed the door shut when nothing jumped out at him and looked back at the phone.

Ichigo had been ignoring his calls all night, but he didn't want to leave it until the next day. He grabbed a quick drink of water before going to his bedroom and pulling out a dry coat and scarf. He wrapped himself up and left his apartment block, braving the weather again and making the laborious journey to the strawberries house.

--

Ichigo put his pen down and pulled his earphones out. He'd been double and triple checking his holiday homework for the past hour and had finally had enough, even his music was staring to get annoying. He'd been fuming all night and, when his dad tried to jump him when he came down for dinner, Ichigo kicked him in the face a little too hard and knocked him out cold for half an hour, Yuzu was frantic but Karin didn't seem too bothered. He sat back in his chair and a sigh escaped his lips, he looked out the window at the still heavily falling snow. His family had actually gone out after a dinner so he had the house to himself. He went to get up and go watch TV downstairs when something stopped him. He could have sworn someone had just called his name, but it didn't sound close. He sat still and listened.

'There it is again. Sounds like it's coming from outside…'

He walked over to his window and peered out into the white blanket of snow. He could barely see anything, only just making out the shapes of the other houses in his street. He scanned the ground, not seeing anything at first. Then he heard his name again and something moved in his front garden. He concentrated on the figure as shook against his wall, looking up upwards in his direction.

'Oh my god!'

He ran out of his room and down the stairs, taking two at a time and he threw open his front door as soon as he reached it.

"Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled running out and grabbing the boy and dragging him inside.

Grimmjow stood there shivering violently, his arms wrapped around his body and his teeth chattering so hard they sounded like they would shatter.

"I w-w-w-was coming t-to a-apolog-gize."

"How long were you out there?" he asked, guiding him over to his sofa and taking his wet coats and scarf off him.

"A-About forty f-five minutes."

"Jesus." That was all he could manage. He went and got a towel and a blanket for Grimmjow and then boiled the kettle, making him a coffee to warm him up.

Ichigo sat on the coffee table opposite the freezing boy, watching him try to warm up. After a while, Grimmjow's face was much less pink that it was and his shivering had calmed down considerably.

"I'm surprised you don't have hypothermia…" Ichigo said after a while.

Grimmjow chuckled. "Bad weather can't beat me."

"Well it sure got close."

They were silent for a while.

"S-sorry."

Ichigo looked up, Grimmjow looked sincere enough.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up then?"

"Come on man, I apologized, can't you just accept there's nothing?"

"No, because I know there is something."

"Alright, there is something. You! Constantly asking! It's grinding on my last nerve."

"Funny Grimmjow." Ichigo said, getting up and stalking into the kitchen. Grimmjow followed him, the blanket still tightly wrapped around him and trailing the floor slightly.

"Stop acting like such a girl and being a pure bitch about it."

Ichigo swung around and the next thing Grimmjow knew, he was on the floor clutching at his jaw and bleeding nose. The blanket lay disregarded on the floor as Grimmjow clutched at his face.

Ichigo stood there glowering. "Was that girly?! Was that bitchy!? NO! It was me being angry Grimmjow." He crouched down and his face softened a bit. "I'm worried about you. You acting so unlike yourself and it's really…unsettling."

Grimmjow sat up and wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve.

"Can't you just leave it? For now!" He added quickly as Ichigo looked like he was going to lash out again.

Ichigo sighed and sat down from his crouch position before his legs could cramp.

"I suppose I have no choice do I? You're certainly not gonna tell me now, otherwise you probably would have."

"Exactly, I'm glad we have that cleared up." Grimmjow said, wrapping his arm around Ichigo's waist and pulling him into his lap, despite Ichigo's protests.

"Hey!"

"What you've been acting so much like a girl recently that I thought you would like this!"

"I'm a man dammit!" Ichigo vaguely remembered yelling this at Renji before.

"Doesn't mean you act like one."

Ichigo jokingly punched his boyfriend in the chest, looking affronted.

"Can I spend the day with you tomorrow, just us?"

Grimmjow paused before answering. "Sure."

Ichigo smiled. "You should put the blanket back on, you're still cold." He said, running his index finger along Grimmjow's icy arm and reaching for the blanket.

Grimmjow stopped him, holding his hand.

"You're enough to keep me warm."

He bent down and kissed his boyfriends soft lips, running his tongue along his bottom lip and rubbing his hand up and down Ichigo's spine.

Ichigo shivered, the actions starting to turn him on. He pulled his mouth away from Grimmjow's grudgingly.

"My family will be back soon."

"Ahhh," Grimmjow pouted before brightening up. "Mine tomorrow." He promised, kissing Ichigo lightly again.

Ichigo smiled into the kiss and nodded his head. "Okay but for now, let's go watch TV or something." He said, getting up and pulling his hulk of a boyfriend with him.

They settled down, lying across the sofa as Ichigo threw the blanket over them. Ichigo snuggled backwards into Grimmjow's chest as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist.

--

Karin and Yuzu walked threw he front door, hanging their coats up and slipping their shoes off. The snow had calmed down but it was still fairly cold outside.

Isshin followed them half a minute later carrying some shopping bags. He kicked the door shut and dropped the bags, throwing his arms open.

"I'M HOME ICHI-mumph," he started before Karin had ran up and covered his mouth. She put a finger to her lips and pointed towards the sofa.

There lay Ichigo and Grimmjow, snoring softly as they slept, the TV on and a blanket wrapped around them.

"I'm not surprised their asleep," She said softly," It's quite late and we took a long time with the shopping."

"It wouldn't have taken us that long if goat chin hadn't made us stop to make snow angels for 3 hours." Karin mumbled, sending a dark look towards her father.

"We had a snow fight too," he said, looking disappointed at his daughters disdain.

"No you pelted your defenseless daughters and any passers by with snowballs. We were all helpless." She said, before disappearing upstairs. Isshin followed her up to annoy her more, skipping as he went while Yuzu put the shopping away.

She walked back into the sitting room when she was finished and smiled at the boys.

"Goodnight." She whispered before heading upstairs herself.

**MisaxMisa: See Grimmy! Ichi ain't no girl!**

**Grimmjow: No shit, he does have a dick.**

**Renji: But no balls to go with it. *rofl's***

**Ichigo: Want me punch you too?**

**Renji: Bring it.**

***Five seconds later***

**Renji: x_x**

**MisaxMisa: Oh my god! You killed Renji!**

**Rukia: You bastard!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Jesus, I have no idea how many chapters this story is gonna be…I didn't imagine it being this long :S. But I don't think that the New Year's party should be in this chapter so…you're gonna have to wait for that haha.**

**I hope you's are all still interested, coz I'd hate to think you's had gotten bored :(**

Ichigo knocked on the apartment door and entered. It was 4 in the afternoon and Ichigo had not long finished helping his dad in the Kurosaki Clinic. He walked through the hallway and into Grimmjow's living room, but couldn't see the teal haired boy anywhere. That's when he heard water running and some light steam rolling out of the slightly opened bathroom door. He settled down on the couch and waited, grinning at the thought of Grimmjow walking out of the bathroom and maybe…dropping his towel in shock. Ichigo licked his lips. The thought was turning him on and he couldn't sit still, constantly fiddling with his hair and t-shirt. After only five minutes he was bored and found himself wishing Grimmjow would hurry the fuck up, which is when the thought struck him.

'Why wait for him to finish…when I could join him.'

He grinned, standing up and taking off his jacket. He walked towards the bathroom slowly, pulling off his t-shirt and dropping it on the floor. When he reached the bathroom door, he slipped off his jeans and gently opened it, stepping inside. Through the spacious glass shower, he could see Grimmjow's blurry silhouette rubbing his body with soap. Ichigo's cock instantly stood to attention as he imagined those hands running themselves along his skin. He dropped his boxers, freeing his almost fully hard cock and padded over to the shower. He took off his socks and stepped in silently, putting his head as close to Grimmjow's as he could without alerting him.

"You should lock your front door, anyone could just walk in."

Grimmjow yelped in surprise and leapt across the shower, almost slipping as he turned and pressed his back against the cold hard wall, his fists in tight balls. He relaxed when he saw his naked boyfriend standing there with a smug grin on his face, but his heart was still beating double time.

"Don't ever do that again." He gasped, clutching at his chest and closing his eyes.

"You scream like a girl," He heard Ichigo laugh.

He opened his eyes, intending on retorting angrily, but he stopped. Ichigo had stepped forward and was now under the hot spray of the shower, beads of water running along his toned, smooth chest and stomach. Grimmjow was mesmerized by the site. His eyes travelled down the centre of Ichigo's chest and ab's and down to his…rigid member.

They shot back up to Ichigo's face, staring into his eyes which mirrored his own lust filled eyes perfectly.

Ichigo stepped closer and ran the tips of his fingers along Grimmjow's cock. He hadn't even realized he was hard.

Ichigo leant forward and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's, deepening the kiss when Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist, pulling him even closer, their cocks rubbing against each others earning moans from the pair. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow against the wall while he ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's chest. Not long after, Grimmjow turned the tables, turning and pinning Ichigo to the wall. He ran his hand down Ichigo's stomach, stopping once he reached Ichigo's cock, where he started running his fingers softly along the skin, making Ichigo whimper in response at the light touches. Ichigo shivered from a mix of pleasure and cold from the tiles he was pressed against and grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, stopping what he was doing.

Grimmjow looked at him confused before being spun back around so that was pressed against the wall once again.  
"Stop, I want to do something for you…" He said as he trailed off and kissed Grimmjow softly then sank to his knees.

Grimmjow's breathe caught in his throat as Ichigo's tongue flicked out from between his lips and caught the head of his member and proceeded to run his tongue along the length of the organ as Grimmjow threw his head back at the sensation. Ichigo continued this for a while before pulling away. Grimmjow whimpered and opened his eyes slightly, he went to look down but gasped before he had the chance as Ichigo engulfed his cock in his mouth, the warmth surrounding him. Grimmjow's hips bucked as Ichigo swirled his tongue around so Ichigo placed his hands on his hips, holding them steady as he worked his magic. He bobbed his head, moving the cock in and out of his mouth, tip to hilt. He could taste Grimmjow's pre-cum and lapped it up, holding just the head in his mouth and sucking hard. Grimmjow moaned loudly as the pleasure began to mount.

Ichigo engulfed the whole of Grimmjow's cock in his mouth again, this time taking so much in that the tip hit the back of his throat and made him gag. When he adjusted to the slight intrusion, he swallowed on Grimmjow's member and sucked hard.

Grimmjow gripped at Ichigo's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin as he bit his lip to stop from screaming. He couldn't help himself however, when Ichigo's throat closed around his cock. He cried out, his hips bucking uncontrollably and forcing him further into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo repeated the action, sucking hard and running his tongue around Grimmjow's cock over and over again.

Grimmjow's head was spinning as the pleasure reached its maximum. After a swallow and a particularly hard suck, Grimmjow cried out as his legs went limp and he came, his seed spaying into Ichigo's mouth and down his throat. Ichigo lapped it up greedily, savoring the taste as he released Grimmjow's limp cock. If it wasn't for his hands pressing Grimmjow to the wall, he probably would have collapsed.

Ichigo stood up and kissed his lover. Grimmjow could taste his own seed as he kissed Ichigo back hungrily, still feeling the after effects of the intense orgasm.

"Now I'll return the favor." Grimmjow grinned slyly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and picking him up. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's body and kissed him deeply, his still hard cock rubbing against Grimmjow's bare stomach as the teal haired teen stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom blindly, making sure to grab the lube before finding the door. Grimmjow rubbed his thumb at the base of Ichigo's spine, making him shiver with pleasure. Ichigo broke the kiss, gasping for breathe.

"Grimm, I want you…" He panted.

"That's why I'm taking you to the bedroom," he replied, brushing his lips with his own.

"No. Now. Here." Ichigo's hand wound their way into Grimmjow's hair, pulling him back into the kiss.

Grimmjow groaned at Ichigo's words, his cock becoming rigid yet again. He stumbled over to the sofa, before dropping down onto it, Ichigo lying on his back and Grimmjow pressed on top of him, wet bodies rubbing together. Ichigo reached down between them and began stroking Grimmjow cock as said Grimmjow ran his hands over every inch of body he could reach. Ichigo whimpered. His cock had gone without attention for too long and he needed some release. Grimmjow sensed Ichigo's need and took it as a cue to use the lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers and rubbed it onto himself before running his fingers around Ichigo's entrance and plunging them in.

Ichigo gasped out in pleasure as Grimmjow fingered him, stretching him so that he could withstand his solid member. When Grimmjow thought Ichigo had had enough, he lined himself up and wasted no time in thrusting himself fully in. He stopped, buried to the hilt, to control himself, the feeling of Ichigo wrapped around him again had almost sent him over the edge alone. Ichigo cried out at the sudden and quick intrusion, but became accustomed to it quickly, moving his hips to try and encourage Grimmjow to move. He took the hint and grabbed Ichigo's hip, clutching it tightly and using his other hand to keep himself up, placing it beside Ichigo's head.

A light layer of sweat replaced the shower water as Grimmjow thrust into Ichigo and Ichigo moved his hips in time. Ichigo's hand roamed Grimmjow's body, tweaking his nipples every now and again before returning his hands to the teal locks as he moaned loudly. Or at least he thought that was loud until Grimmjow last thrust went straight into his prostate, causing him to cry out. Grimmjow pulled out and repositioned himself and rammed back in and dead onto the tender spot, panting as he used every inch of control he had to not cum. Grimmjow rammed into Ichigo's prostate over and over again, his cries of pleasure getting louder every time.

Grimmjow was finding it hard to keep his head as he cried out. Ichigo's muscles were tightening, showing he was so close to release. Grimmjow took his hand from Ichigo's hip and began pumping Ichigo's cock as hard and fast as he was thrusting. Ichigo arched his back as his eyes widened.

"I'm – Grimm – Ah! Fuck!" Ichigo cried as he came closer and closer to the edge.

Grimmjow pulled right out again and thrust back in hard and fast and Ichigo practically screamed as he came. "Grimmjow! Ahhhh!"

Grimmjow continued to thrust, letting Ichigo ride it out as he finally finished himself, spilling his seed into Ichigo and crying out his name. He collapsed onto Ichigo, breathing hard.

'That was eve better than last time.' He thought, unable to speak out loud as the repercussions of his orgasm ripples through his body

--

Grimmjow and Ichigo did _eventually_ have a proper shower, but they never bothered to get dressed. Grimmjow had got a blanket and the two of them had sat on the couch and watched TV wrapped up together.

"We really don't do much do we?" Ichigo said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we're always watching TV or a movie, never anything else…"

"Well, I think we've done plenty in the last couple of hours," Grimmjow smirked, nuzzling his face in Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo chuckled slightly, "You know what I mean."

"Yeah…and I'm guessing it was a hint for us to do something else?"

"A little, yeah." He smiled.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking we could go bowling or something? We don't do that very often."

"Sure, but err…I think we're gonna have to get ready first…"

"…no shit."

Grimmjow scowled and pushed Ichigo off the sofa. Getting up himself with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he walked into the bathroom to put on the clothes he'd laid out earlier on. Ichigo followed him in to collect his boxers and socks and then set about collecting the rest of his clothes. Once they were ready, they left the apartment and headed to the bowling alley in town.

"I'm not very good at this, so don't laugh at me." Ichigo said as they walked in.

"No problem," he smiled cockily, "I'm good enough for the both of us."

--

"Good enough for the both of us eh?"

"Shut up."

They were walking home and Ichigo looked like the cat that got the cream.

"I won." He said smugly.

"I said shut up!"

"Nahhhh," He laughed, poking Grimmjow in the ribs and dodging his retaliating punch before running off. Grimmjow ran after him, laughing as they went, Ichigo far ahead because of his head start and small build. Grimmjow tried to keep up but he just couldn't in the end.

'_God, he's fast.'_ He thought, slowing down to a walk as saw Ichigo disappear into his apartment block. _'Good job he has the keys…'_

He made his way down the street and entered his apartment building, getting in the elevator, not bothering to walk up that one flight of stairs to get to his floor. He walked to his apartment and entered, looking around for his strawberry that was…no where to be found. Well, until he heard stirring from his bedroom. He walked in the door and stopped, smiling.

Ichigo was lying curled up on the bed, looking up at him. He'd taken the liberty of getting the clothes Grimmjow normally leant him as pajamas out of the wardrobe and had gotten changed. The t-shirt he wore was baggy on his slim frame as were the pajama bottoms he wore, but they were tied to fit. Grimmjow pulled off his jacket and t-shirt and walked over to his drawers, pulling out his own pajama bottoms and changing into them. It was quarter to 11 and Ichigo had been working the majority of the day, he wasn't surprised he wanted to go to bed.

He joined Ichigo on the bed and pulled the covers over himself, watching Ichigo struggle to crawl under the covers from his position on top of them. Once he'd managed and had sufficiently snuggled up to Grimmjow, he laid his head on his chest.

"I like times like this." He murmured, stifling a yawn

"Huh?"

"You know, just lying here. I like it…" He said, slowly trailing off.

"I like it too." Grimmjow said, half smiling.

"Grimm…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you.

"I love you too."

Ichigo let out one soft laugh and with that, drifted into sleep. Grimmjow, however, was wide awake. The thought that had been nibbling at the back of his mind all day now bubbled to the surface.

'_Tomorrow is our last day together. Today was our last chance to be alone. I'm so glad I haven't wasted it…'_

He looked down at the sleeping form that was pressed against him.

'_I'm gonna miss him…can I really do this?'_

Then the memory of Ichigo lying there in the park after Nnoitra and the rest had finished with them swam before him. They could do much, much worse…he had seen them do much, much worse…

'_I have no choice…' _He inwardly sighed.

A lone tear made its way along his face and dropped onto his pillow as he looked at the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…" He whispered sadly.

**MisaxMisa: Wanna go bowling Grimmy? :P**

**Grimmjow: No. And stop calling me Grimmy!**

**MisaxMisa: Touchy…**

**Grimmjow: I'll show you touchy *growls***

**MisaxMisa: Eek! :O**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This feel like it's a bit of a fail chapter to be honest, there's probably so much more I could have done, but I was anxious to get it up once I checked it. I know i enjoyed writing it though, so I hope you's enjoy reading it!  
It's been so long since I updated and I apologize for that D: time just flew by what with exam preparation and everything. Sorry for making you wait :)**

**The long awaited chapter!**

**Read!**

**Review!**

**I'm almost at the 100 review mark! Let's make it happen people!**

Ichigo sipped his drink and looked around. It was close to midnight and everyone was dancing or standing around talking and laughing…apart from the three involved in what seemed to be a traditional drinking contest. He looked over at the participants with a small smile gracing his lips. Grimmjow and Renji were sitting opposite each other glaring, trying to stare each other down. He saw Renji's jaw twitch in anticipation as the corners of Grimmjow's mouth turned up into a smirk. Ichigo could only just hear them talk over the music.

"Are you ready for this Grimm?"

"Bring it on sideburns."

"First person to finish wins blueberry."

Shuhei was sitting between them, eyes darting from one to the other and then to the mass assortment of strong drinks on the table. "You do know you'll probably die right?" He said uncertainly.

"You might…but that's what separates you, the boy, from me, the man." Renji laughed, jabbing his thumb in his own direction.

"Sure…so are you's ready?" The pair nodded and wrapped their hands around their first drinks ready to begin.

"3…2…1…Go!"

Ichigo watched as his boyfriend and best friend began knocking back drink after drink. He could just imagine Renji if he won, celebrating yet another feat of manliness. He could also imagine himself punching him in the face for being so annoying.

"Renji wins!" Shuhei declared, causing Ichigo to inwardly groan.

"I'm a maaaaaaaaaaaan! Suck it Grimmjow!" He laughed loudly as he stood up and instantly fell flat on his face.

"Thanks, but I know what I'd rather suck," he laughed, sending a glance over in the strawberries direction. Ichigo blushed at the comment and turned away to hide his embarrassment, while still laughing at Renji's failure of standing up.

An arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, he smiled and turned around expecting to see Grimmjow but yelled when he found himself centimeters from Rangiku. This seemed to happen to him a lot at parties…

"Come and dance." She said, dragging him away by his neck.

Rangiku let go of him once they were with the rest of the girls…and Yumichika.

"I don't dance guys." Ichigo laughed, trying to walk away.

"Yeah you do! Renji told us how good you are. He said you can dance like a real stripper." Rukia winked.

Ichigo froze as his face filled up with blood.

The girls laughed and Yumichika came up behind Ichigo and grabbed his arms. He pulled them into the air and waved them from side to side.

"Dance or we'll do this all night." The girls laughed some more.

Ichigo groaned. He wouldn't be able to get away. Yumichika was gayer than gay but he was _very_ strong.

"Fine, I'll dance."

Rangiku squealed and ran over to the stereo and switched the CD while Ikkaku handed them all more drinks.

The heavy beat came on and the girls started jumping around, keeping their eyes on Ichigo, the whole time, watching him get into the music.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rangiku catcalled as Ichigo began swaying his hips from side to side.

He closed his eyes, he couldn't watch their faces without blushing furiously. He swayed his hips, getting more exaggerated by the minute. He was ridiculously aware of the stares he was receiving but he kept at it.

He ran arms up his sides, pulling his t-shirt a little way up his stomach before slowly spinning around and running his hands through his hair and biting his lip. After this little move, he began to swing his hips round in circles, slipping a thumb in his jean loops, pulling them down and exposing the band of his boxers while running his other arm up and down his body.

"Hi sexy."

Ichigo's eyes flew open as a hard body pressed against him and wrapped its arms around him from behind, making his circles smaller but going round with him. Grimmjow's mouth was warm on his neck as he nibbled and kissed.

Ichigo laughed and pressed himself back against him, becoming very aware of something hard pressing into his lower back.

"Did you enjoy that?" Ichigo asked, spinning around in his arms and kissing along his jaw.

"What do you think?"

Ichigo grinned at his response.

"Keep it in your pants guys and get outside!" Rukia yelled, pushing Ichigo from behind. Grimmjow didn't let go of Ichigo, but backed of the house, grinning down at his orange haired boyfriend.

The cold air hit Ichigo's arm causing goosebumps to erupt all over his skin. Grimmjow tightened his grip on him and rubbed his back.

Rangiku and Orihime rushed around handing out handfuls of party poppers to everyone as they talked excitedly and paired up. Grimmjow and Ichigo released each other, preparing their party poppers for a big bang.

"Right guys! 10! 9! 8!..." Momo yelled after checking her watch, everyone else joining in with the countdown.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" If anyone in the town was asleep before then they definitely weren't now. Party poppers we're pulled as people screamed and fireworks from some display across town flew into the sky an exploded in an array of colours, signaling the official beginning of the New Year.

"Happy New Year Grimm." Grimmjow turned his head away from the beautiful sky at Ichigo's quiet remark. Everyone around them threw themselves on their boyfriends and girlfriends, or whoever they had chose s their New Year kiss.

"Happy New Year Ichi." Grimmjow replied, leaning down and closing the gap between them, kissing him slowly and sweetly. He placed his hand on Ichigo's lower back and pulled him against his still hard cock making Ichigo moan into his mouth.

Ichigo pulled away, his eyes burning with lust and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe we should sort _that_ out."

Grimmjow grinned. "I think we should."

Ichigo pulled away from Grimmjow and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the jubilant crowd of their friends that were making their way back inside the house.

--

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow goodbye as he, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra reached his house.

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah? And don't forget to call me tonight!" He added as he made his way up his garden path. Grimmjow smiled when Ichigo turned to them at his door.

"Sure."

Ichigo smiled and walked inside as the other two headed towards their own homes. The walk was tense and silent. When they reached the point where they would split up, they stopped.

"I guess I'll see you tonight," Ulquiorra said quietly.

"Yeah. We're doing the right thing right?"

"Yes. I will do anything to protect Orihime, and I know you feel the same way about Ichigo."

Grimmjow nodded, unable to speak. He was utterly terrified, but he knew Ulquiorra was right.

"We've done it once, we can do it again."

"I hate this." Grimmjow whispered.

"So do I. Goodbye Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, walking away to his home. "I'll see you soon."

Slowly, Grimmjow turned made his way home, eyes void of emotion as he stared ahead.. praying to god that he wouldn't have to do this.

--

It was pitch black in his apartment. He'd been packed for a couple of hours now and was standing at his window, the curtains open and the moonlight shining down on him. Ulquiorra sat on his sofa, equally as silent. The atmosphere was tense as they waited. Grimmjow's phone vibrated on the coffee table. He turned and went to pick it up, glancing at the text message. His heart skipped a beat when he didn't recognize the number. He opened the text and read it.

'_I'll be at your door in 10 minutes. Nnoi'_

He'd expected it to be Ichigo, but at least he knew they weren't going to have to wait much longer.

"Ten minutes." He said simply, looking at Ulquiorra briefly before returning to the window.

The ten minutes seemed to drag, taking forever to pass. Neither of them spoke. They were waiting for the sound of people walking up the hallway. When distant footsteps reached their ears, Grimmjow's heart jumped into his throat as he turned to face his apartment door.

Someone knocked, but obviously didn't want to wait for an answer, the door opened and the pair could see three silhouettes in the doorway. One was extremely tall, one was extremely large and the other was of average proportions. Even though they couldn't see their faces, they knew it was Nnoitra, Yammy and Aaroniero.

"It's time boys." You could practically hear the vindictive sneer in Nnoitra's voice.

Grimmjow scowled as Yammy walked over and grabbed his suitcases.

"I'll come back up for yours emo." Yammy said brutishly to Ulquiorra as he stomped back the way he came.

"Come." Aaroniero said simply, turning and walking after the large man. Ulquiorra stood up and followed. Grimmjow started to follow but stopped when he saw his phone on the table. He hadn't rang Ichigo like he said he would, he didn't think he could have made normal conversation. But…he didn't just want to leave…

He picked it up and began to type.

'I can't go without saying goodbye.'

Nnoitra walked over and watched Grimmjow text from over his shoulder. Grimmjow's scowl deepened at the intrusion.

"'I'm sorry Ichigo. Goodbye, I love you.'? How sweet. Now get moving."

Grimmjow placed his phone back on the table. He'd buy a new one so no one could get in touch with him. He didn't want them to find him otherwise something could happen to Ichigo again.

They walked out of the apartment and down onto the street, Yammy passed them going to collect the other bags. Nnoitra and Aaroniero chatted idly while Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood, waiting to get in the car.

As Yammy loaded the last of the bags into the little truck and climbed in, Ulquiorra climbed into the back of the car.

When Grimmjow bent down to get in, a flash of red caught his eye and he turned.

'_Oh shit.'_

Renji was walking along the path. He looked up and saw Grimmjow poised to get into the car. He grinned and waved, walking towards him.

"Carry on walking red." Nnoitra sneered from the driver seat when Renji got close.

"Huh? Who do ya think yer talking too?" Renji instantly flared up. He was always easy to anger.

"You wanna make somethin' of it?" Nnoitra asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Just go Renji."

Renji turned to look at Grimmjow. "What's up with you?"

"Trust me. Just go."

"Fine." Renji huffed, "I gotta go get groceries anyway. Bye asshole." He added, sending daggers at Nnoitra before walking off.

Grimmjow shook his head and climbed into the car. So much for an invisible exit.

As the car and van pulled away Grimmjow sighed and put his head against the glass window, watching the town he had come to call home slide away from him right before his eyes.

"Bye Ichigo." He whispered.

Nnoitra chuckled in the front seat.

**MisaxMisa: FAIL CHAPTER FOR THE WIN!**

**Grimmjow: FOR THE CRACK!**

**Renji: FOR THE SHITS AND THE GIGGLES!**

**Ichigo: FOR THE HORDE!!!!!!**

…

**MisaxMisa: You've been on my WoW again haven't you?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Welcome back for another exciting installment of 'The Life Of A High School Boy'! :D**

**It's getting to the most exciting part, I'm sure your all utterly riveted!...Or not. Haha.**

**I got this inspiration to write basically right after I uploaded the last chapter so I just had to get it down before it was gone, hence the quick update. I'm so surprised with this story to be honest. It is DEFINITELY the longest one I've ever written, I've never managed further than 6 chapters before. And also, the number of reviews is fantastic but I was looking at the traffic and I was mind boggled!**

**Over 7000 Hits and 3000 Visitors overall!**

**THANKYOU EVERYONE!!!**

Weak sunlight shone threw the crack in the curtains and hit Ichigo directly in the eyes. He groaned and turned over, squinting to see his alarm clock. 9:58. He grabbed his phone off his table and dragged the covers over his head. Finding Grimmjow on his contacts list, he hit the call button and listened to the ringing until he was sent to voicemail. Just the same as last night.

Ichigo had lay there for hours, trying to think of a reason why Grimmjow wouldn't answer his calls. Why he would send a text like that. He went to his inbox and re-read the said text for what seemed like the 100th time. Tears welled up in his eyes but he blinked them away. Had Grimmjow broke up with him last night? He just didn't understand.

After a while, he kicked the covers off his body and crawled out of bed, reaching for a top to cover his bare chest and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo snapped out of his daze and look up at his sister. "Huh?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it and you were ignoring me and Karin."

"Oh, sorry guys! I guess I'm just half asleep."

"I've told you Ichigo, you have to go to bed earlier!" Yuzu scolded, brandishing the whisk she was holding in his direction.

He held up his hands in defeat and smiled.

"So what are you doing today?"

"I think I'm gonna go round Grimmjow's and then maybe go out."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah…" he said, taking the last bite of sausages and getting up. "I'm gonna go get ready."

As soon as he was upstairs, he rang Grimmjow's number again but there was still no answer.

Grabbing something to wear, he stripping out of his bed clothes and quickly got ready. He grabbed his phone before he ran out of his room and down the stairs. Yelling a quick goodbye, he left the house and headed down the street.

He walked his usual route briskly, trying to get there as fast as he could without running. He was playing over what he wanted to say and ask in his head. How he could get through the worst case scenario without getting angry or upset. For all he knew, he could have just been apologizing about something stupid and trivial…but then, why would he say goodbye?

It didn't really take him long to get to the apartment block. He took the stairs two at a time and walked along the corridor, stopping at the door and taking a deep breath.

He knocked on the door and waited…for a very long time. When no one answered, he knocked again. Getting impatient he tried the door handle and, when the door opened, he slipped inside. The apartment seemed deserted. He noticed Grimmjow's phone on the table, which was strange because he never went anywhere without it. He checked the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, but no one was around. It was weird. Pictures he'd had on counter tops were gone and the shower didn't look like it had been used this morning. When he checked the wardrobe and found it empty, his heart stopped. He walked into the sitting room and sat down on the sofa, shock written all over his face.

'_He's gone? He really just up and left with no warning? Didn't he have the guts to tell me? Or was it unexpected?'_

And then something clicked.

'_The text! This is what the text was about…'_

He sat there, trying to control his breathing and fight off his tears. He failed miserably, the streams starting as he felt a little part of his soul break away and die.

'_How could he do this to me?'_

He jumped when his phone rang. Sniffing loudly, he checked the caller ID and answered the phone, disappointed that it wasn't the one person he needed to talk to. Even though that person's phone was right in front of him.

"H-Hey Renji."

"Whadup dawg. Wanna do somethin with me today? Rukia's going shopping with her brother."

"Uh, I dunno Renji…I…"

"Dude, is something wrong?"

Ichigo choked out a sob, his hand shaking as he clutched at his stomach with his other arm.

"Hey, hey! Where are ya? Did something happen?" Renji asked. Worry practically dripping out of the phone speaker.

"I'm at G-Grimmjow's." He sobbed uncontrollably, "He's gone Renji, he's gone!"

"Stay there. I'm coming."

Ichigo hung up, not bothering to say bye. He drew his legs up and leaned sideways till he was lying on the sofa. He breathed deeply, trying to regulate his breathing and control the sobs. He was acting like an overdramatic girl and he knew it, but it just hurt too damn much.

It felt like he'd been lying there forever before Renji turned up. He didn't even hear him come in as he stared blankly wall, tears streaming down his face unchecked.

Renji crouched down in front of him.

"What happened Ichi?"

Ichigo looked at him, but it seemed more like he was looking through him.

"Tell me." He said pulling Ichigo up into sitting position and sitting next to him on the sofa.

*

"And now, all that's left here is his phone." He cried, clutching the little mobile in his hand like it was his life force.

Renji sat there in silence and listened to Ichigo, intervening when he had too every now and again.

"He has loads of texts and missed calls off me. They're ridiculous." He said sadly, going into the inbox and deleting each one of them. When he got to the last one, or rather, the first one he sent, he noticed a text from an unsaved number that was received about 15 minutes before he received his 'goodbye.' He opened the text and read it slowly. His breathing hitched and the sobs silenced as he stared at the name on the end of the text.

"What is it?" Renji asked, nervous about the sudden silence.

Ichigo handed him the phone silently, watching Renji's reaction. The redhead looked up confused. "Who the hells Nnoi?"

"One of the guys who beat me up before Christmas," he whispered, still unable to believe it. "He's really tall with long black hair and he's a fucking arsehole." Ichigo began to shake with fear, but not for himself, for Grimmjow. "Would he really go back to them?"

Renji's eyes widened as he remembered seeing Grimmjow the night before. He remembered the car and the van, the fat guy and the other guy and…that asshole in the driver seat, with the seat too far back for any average sized person to reach the pedals…. He looked up at Ichigo. "I saw him last night…he seemed kinda bitchy. He was getting into the car with Ulquiorra, some fat dude, a guy that looked kinda like you and…a really tall guy with long black hair…I didn't think anything of it, I-"

"He really went back!! Why would he go back after everything that happened?!" He yelled, beating his fists on the coffee table.

"Ichi?" A little scared of Ichigo's sudden reaction.

Ichigo looked up.

"What exactly has Grimmjow went back too?"

**MisaxMisa: Oh! The excitement!**

**Ichigo: Things are getting interesting**

**Shirosaki: Definitely.**

**Ichigo: o_O when the hell did you turn up?**

**Renji: He's been here the whole time.**

**Shirosaki: Yeah, you've been ignoring me king!**

**Ichigo: …Shut up horse.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update again guys, been super busy and all of that. I'm looking to buy some new Skull Candy's so I'm broke at the moment but it'll be worth it because they're AWESOME :D.**

**Anyway, this town that Grimmjow's gone back to right, I couldn't think of a good name for it so I just haven't named it at all. Sorry if it annoys anyone :P lol.**

Renji sat there stunned.

"So you're trying to tell me that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are part of some gang called the…"

"Arrancar."

"Right, them. And all that shit is…true?"

Ichigo nodded, sniffing loudly. He didn't know whether to cry or punch a something. He couldn't tell if he was upset or angry.

'_If I only knew why he went…_'

Renji sat there, mulling things over in his mind. Everything sounded so fucked up and it was so sudden, he didn't see how it could be true.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ichigo asked eventually.

Renji looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"How are we gonna convince them to come back?" He asked.

"Erm, Ichigo…I don't think we should do anything."

Ichigo's head whipped round. "What do you mean not do anything?"

"Well, they chose to go, plus, all we know is the town they might be in. There's not really anything we **can** do."

Ichigo dropped his head, he knew Renji was right, but he couldn't just accept the fact that he'd went and left him. He had to know why he left him and why, of all places, he went back to Aizen.

"Maybe ya should go home dude. Chill out and watch a movie or somethin, take your mind of this. I'll go an get in touch with Orihime and make sure about whether Ulquiorra has gone too."

Ichigo just nodded and stood up, pocketing Grimmjow's phone and walking out of the apartment, Renji following close behind him.

They walked to Ichigo's in silence, where Renji patted him on the back and said his goodbyes as Ichigo walked into his house.

"You're back early Ichigo, I thought you were – what's wrong?" Yuzu said as she caught sight of him. Karin walked through after her, looking concerned.

Ichigo didn't know what to tell her, how deep to go into it.

"Grimmjow broke up with me." He said eventually.

Yuzu looked shocked, running over and hugging her big brother around the waist.

"What happened?" Karin asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Ichigo said quietly, looking away from his sisters questioning gaze. "Can you guys leave me to myself tonight? I'm not up to doing anything."

"Of course!" Yuzu said, "I'll bring your dinner up later."

He quickly thanked her and exited the room, heading up the stairs and closing his door quickly behind him.

He walked slowly over to his bed and sank down, not thinking about anything. His mind was just blank. He was like that for a long time, long enough in fact, that his sister found him like that when she brought his dinner up a couple of hours later.

"Ichigo? Here's your dinner." She said handing it to him. He took it but didn't speak.

"I'm sure you could sort it out?" She asked timidly.

Ichigo shook his head. Her words bring tears to his eyes at thoughts he had managed to block out.

"Surely if you give him a few days to think…?"

"Don't Yuzu." He said, as couple of tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything…I'll leave!" She said, backing out the room before she did anymore damage.

Ichigo dragged his hands across his face, wiping away the bitter liquid. "Damn." He cursed.

He ate his food without tasting it, not even taking any notice of what it was. He checked his phone but there were no new messages. Not that he expected any. Grimmjow didn't even have his phone after all and it would be conceited to think he would know his number off by heart.

Ichigo sat there, trying to clear his mind again, but it just wasn't happening, all he could think about was the one thing he was trying not too. His smile, his laugh, the way he used to hold him as they slept. The thoughts had him wrapping his arms around himself as he felt his heart jump into his throat.

**

Ichigo barely left the house over the next couple of days. He'd went out once with his friends and had cracked a smile every so often, but he would always revert back to being quiet and depressed. Orihime was taking it hard as well, but she was dealing with it better, she was always so much better at hiding her emotions. Nobody but Renji would really talk to Ichigo when he went quiet, because everyone else was too afraid that they might say the wrong thing and upset him or something. He was a hot head to begin with anyway.

When he was at home, all he did was sit in his room and stare into space or watch a movie. He barely even socialized with his family except at meal times and even then it was at a bare minimum.

Over the last few days, he'd been thinking about what he really wanted. Obviously he wanted him to come home, but if he wouldn't…he wouldn't. What he really wanted was to know why. He had to know what was so bad that it could drive him back into the grasp of Aizen.

He thought about it a lot. He didn't know exactly where Grimmjow was, but he knew he would be in the next town over, and he knew it would take more than a day to find him. He didn't want his family and friends questioning him about it either. He needed a cover. He didn't even know if he could remember his way around, the last time he was there he was with…

He sat up suddenly.

'_The perfect cover! It's hardly fool proof but it could work.'_

**

The following Saturday, Ichigo packed his bag. He still had a week before he was back to school so he had at most the week. And he'd packed plenty of the money he'd saved up.

"I'm heading out guys!" He called as he slung his jam packed gym bag over his shoulder.

"See ya in a few days." Karin called back, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Have fun!" Isshin cried, prancing and skipping around.

"And be careful Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled, walking through from the clinic with a box of bandages.

"I will, I'll see you all in a few days."

Not half an hour later, Ichigo was on a bus out of town, heading towards his desired location.

'_Where are you Grimm…?' _He thought, staring out of the window as his stomach turned.

**

The phone rang as Yuzu was making dinner. She walked over and answered it, tucking it between her shoulder and cheek and she continued to whisk the bowl she was holding.

"Kurosaki residence."

"Hey, it's Renji. Is Ichigo around?"

"No, he didn't tell you? He's staying at Shirosaki's for a few days. He left this morning, said something about needing to get away."

"Shirosaki's? Nah, he didn't say anything. Do you have a number I can call him on? He's not answering his phone."

"He's probably too busy having fun with Shiro. Hang on, I'll go get the number."

Once Yuzu had provided him with the number, Renji hung up the phone and dialed it.

'_I know he was depressed, but why didn't he say anything?'_

The phone rang a couple of times before a familiar voice answered.

"Shirosaki speaking."

"Hey Shiro, its Renji!"

"Renji! It's been a while dude."

"Yeah man! Hey, is Ichigo around?"

"King? Why would he be here?"

"Well, Yuzu said he was coming to yours for a few days to get away from things."

"When?" Shiro asked, sounding confused.

"She said he left this morning."

"Well, he would have gotten here by now…and he never said anything to me about coming here…"

"Do you think he's okay? He hasn't been answering his phone." Renji said, worry pouring down the phone line.

"Well, you said he wanted to get away, maybe he's just trying to be alone?"

"Why would he-" And then the obvious answer was staring him right in the face. "He's gone to find Grimmjow." He breathed.

"His boyfriend?"

"His ex."

"Huh…what happened?"

"Grimmjow just up and left a few days ago. We found out he went back to this gang he used to roll with, the Arrancar or some shit like that."

Shiro hissed down the phone.

"What?" Renji asked, confused.

"The Arrancar are pure evil. Us Vizoreds and Hollows have a massive vendetta against them and the same from them to us. If Ichigo's went to find him, he's gonna get himself into trouble dude."

"W-What do we do?"

"Get up here and bring some friends. You's can crash at my house. We need to find him, and fast. And whatever you do, don't tell his family."

**

Ichigo walked along the streets, his bag's still slung over his shoulders. He was going to search until it got late and then stay at some cheep hotel. He'd only been searching for a few hours, but it was already getting dark. There had been no sign of Grimmjow or Ulquiorra or any of the Arrancar to be honest. His phone had been ringing quite a bit but he didn't want to answer. All the calls were from Renji and Shiro, so he was guessing that somehow they had found out. Oh well.

It didn't matter. He had to do it now or he probably wouldn't get another chance. Though darkness was steadily falling, the roads were still bustling with cars rolling past constantly. He turned onto a quieter street, taking a new route. As he walked he looked around. Both sides of the street were lined with shops, some open some closed. As he passed by an alley, he looked down it in the dim light and saw a silhouette.

A fist came flying out of the darkness and struck him in the temple causing him to fall back and crack his head off the pavement. His vision began to blur as a face swam into his view. Even barely lit, he would recognize this face anywhere. It was burned into his brain.

"Night night Ichigo." Nnoitra smirked as Ichigo's eyes closed.

**MisaxMisa: Ichiiiii!**

**Grimmjow: Why won't you let me help him!!??**

**MisaxMisa: Because that would ruin the story!**

**Grimmjow: Screw your story!**

**MisaxMisa: *twitches* Excuse me?**

**Grimmjow: o_O I'm sorry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long awaited update guys, still got exams to revise for and stuff so I'm finding it hard to find time to write. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter actually so I hope you's enjoy reading it! :D**

"He's still not answering man." Renji said, pressing the end call button.

"What does this Ichigo look like anyway?" Shinji asked, looking out of the car window.

"Remember that picture of me and that orange haired guy? The one that looks just like me? Him." Shirosaki said impatiently.

They had been driving around in Shirosaki's car for a couple of hours looking for Ichigo. Renji and Shirosaki in the front and Rukia and Shinji – Shirosaki's friend - in the back.

Rangiku, Shuhei, Izuru, Yumichika, Ikkaku, the whole gang basically, had come along. Most of them were walking around the town in groups of 3, each group having a Vizored with them so they didn't get lost.

"We should head back soon," Shinji said, rubbing his eyes.

Rukia sighed and laid her head against the window, "What does he think he's doing?"

"I'm guessing he's just trying to get closure…" Renji answered.

"He's always been like this, if he gets something into his head then he'll do it." Shirosaki added.

"Exactly like you then." Shinji smirked.

Shirosaki grinned and went around a roundabout, heading in another direction.

**

Ichigo groaned. His head was pulsing where he had bashed it and his temple was aching where he was punched. He shifted slightly on the hard surface he was lying on.

"Hello Ichigo."

He froze. He didn't recognize the voice. He opened his eyes and squinted around the dimly lit room. A man was sitting on a wooden chair by the door. He had brown hair that was slightly slicked back and he was wearing all white.

"W-Where am I?"

"Hueco Mundo." The man answered in a silky voice that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"What the fuck's that?"

"It's what we call this town. _Our_ town. And you are currently in Las Noches."

"Are you being serious? What kind of names are they?" Ichigo scoffed, sounding a lot more confident then he actually felt.

The man seemed to ignore the statement, getting up and walking over. He offered Ichigo a hand which was ignored as Ichigo shifted into sitting position.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Lord Aizen."

Ichigo's heart stopped.

'_Oh shit.'_

The man smirked. "You are most impolite. We will change that, it will only take a matter of weeks-"

"What?"

The man turned chuckled. "You didn't think we'd let you go home did you?"

Ichigo looked at the man in horror.

"I know why you're here and you will find what you're looking for, I do have a heart. But all of that will have to wait until I'm done with you." The smirk that followed that sentence completely contradicted his previous statement of having a heart as he walked to the door and opened it. "Nnoitra?"

Said Nnoitra walked in followed by Yammy who was cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"Sort him out. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

With that, Aizen exited the room and closed the door behind him while Nnoitra and Yammy descending on Ichigo. He backed up and tried to stand, clambering to his feet as fast as he could. As he straightened up, Nnoitra grabbed his shoulders and threw him back-first into Yammy's chest, who wrapped his thick arms around Ichigo's and pinned them behind his back. Ichigo could feel bruises already forming where Nnoitra had grabbed him. That man had a lot of strength despite what his inhumanly thin body would suggest.

Nnoitra chuckled and grasped the front of Ichigo's t-shirt before pulling hard and ripping it right off his body, exposing toned and honed flesh and muscle. Nnoitra grinned, showing his approval. "The boss is gonna have a lot of fun with this kid."

As he reached for Ichigo's trousers, Ichigo threw out a leg and slammed it as hard as he could into Nnoitra's stomach, hitting him full force and effectively knocking him back.

Nnoitra hissed in pain. "You lil bitch!" He gasped, bent double and trying to catch his breath.

Ichigo thrashed and tried to wrestle his way out of Yammy's grip. One of his arms was freed and he attempted to lash out at him but, before he go the chance, Yammy's fist found his temple for the second time that night making everything swam again. He arm was resecured as his legs gave way beneath him.

Nnoitra carefully reached out again, when nothing happened he proceeded to rip off Ichigo's trousers roughly. The orange haired teen watched as he was stripped naked, too dazed to comprehend or fight back.

He was dragged out of the room and across what looked like a corridor before being dragged into a room opposite and thrown unceremoniously onto a bed.

Before he knew what was happening, his wrists were tied and secured to the head of the bed. He squirmed in a feeble and pathetic attempt to free himself. When his legs were spread and tied down too, Nnoitra and Yammy smirked in satisfaction, looking down at him before exiting the room and leaving him to himself.

**

"Nothing?"

"Nothing man. I've looked at all the hotels on this side of town and no-ones seen him."

"Okay, you can go home, drop his friends off at my place."

"Cool, see you tomorrow dude."

Shirosaki hung up the phone and sighed. He'd rang everyone but Ichigo hadn't been found or even seen.

"This sucks," Shinji whined.

"You don't like it? Then go home!" Shirosaki said, voice rising slightly.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He defended.

"I bet you didn't."

There was silence in the car for a while.

"You drove past this street three times already," Renji pointed out, "Shouldn't we check it out?"

Shirosaki looked where Renji had pointed before shaking his head and turning back to the road. "We can't go down there man."

"Why?"

"That road takes you right through Arrancar country and directly to the heart, Las Noches."

"Where?" Rukia asked, confusion evident.

Shinji grinned from the seat beside her, despite the topic of conversation. "Las Noches, Aizen's 'fortress'. That douche bag owns a hotel where he bases his operations. He even makes his subordinates call this town Hueco Mundo."

"Well then shouldn't we go down there? Ichigo is basically looking for that place." Renji asked.

"No. It's bad enough if any of the Vizoreds go down there in small groups during the day never mind at night." Shirosaki stated.

"But Ichigo might be there!" Renji yelled, obviously annoyed at his decision.

"Let's put it this way. We go down there, we'll end up in hospital beds or worse. What good will that be to Ichigo then?!" Shirosaki growled.

Renji silenced as Shirosaki's words hit home.

"We'll go there tomorrow." He said eventually.

"What?!" Shinji yelled from the backseat, sitting up abruptly and hitting his head off the roof of the car.

"We'll gather everyone together and see who's willing to go. If we get a big enough group then we'll go kick some ass!" Shirosaki grinned, slightly excited at the prospect of beating some Arrancar butt.

Shinji grinned and pulled out his phone. "Time and place?"

"11, my house."

"Nice one," he replied, tapping away at his phone.

For a while, all that could be heard was the frenzied tapping and the vibration of the replies Shinji was receiving.

When they stopped at a red light, Shirosaki looked towards the red head beside him, who was looking out of the window, a worried expression marring his handsome features.

"Hey man," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll find him."

Renji looked towards the Albino double of his best friend and smiled sadly. He nodded and looked away again.

Shirosaki sighed and looked up at the sound of car horns. The traffic light had changed to green and by looking in the rear view mirror, he could see the car drivers behind him were getting annoyed.

"I'm going, I'm going." He mumbled, pulling away and heading back to his apartment.

**Nnoitra: I just saw Ichigo naked!**

**Ichigo: *blushes* shut up.**

**MisaxMisa: Betcha wish ya were Grimmy ;D**

**Grimmjow: Everybody wishes they were me!**

…

**Shirosaki: I don't…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well guys, I got a conditional university offer for sociology and criminology so I felt inspired to write, so here is chapter 20 of The Life of a High School Boy! :D**

**LIFE IS GOOD.**

Ichigo groaned. He felt like he'd been lying there for hours and things were only just coming back into focus. He tugged at his bound wrists but they barely moved, when he tried his legs, he found he could bend them slightly, but that was it. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. His heart was beating a tattoo in his chest but now wasn't the time to panic, he had to think about what to do next, but that was a bit hard when you've been hit in the head twice and bashed it off a pavement in a short space of time. He'd be lucky to not have a concussion again.

As the door to the room opened, Ichigo cracked his eyes open and his heart sank as Aizen walked into the room, dropping a pile of clothes next to the door and smirking with a malicious glint in his eyes. Ichigo gulped and went to speak, his voice tearing painfully from his dry throat.

"What are you gonna do?"

Aizen chuckled and shook his long white coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud as he took a couple of steps closer.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the implications the mans movement suggested. "Y-You're not goin to.."

Before he'd even finished the sentence, Aizen had undone his belt causing his trousers to crumple down his legs, where he stepped out of them before removing his underwear.

Ichigo thrashed, more violently than he had before.

"No! You're not-! Fuck you! Get the fuck away from me you bastard!"

"Cruel words from someone who's tied down and completely vulnerable." Aizen laughed as he kneeled on the bed between Ichigo's legs, staring hungrily down at the cock displayed before him.

Ichigo trashed again, his wrists and ankles burning as the material used to tie him up rubbed harshly against his skin.

"Now now, you're making the situation worse for yourself. Because of your disrespectful language-" He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance, "- I wont use any lubrication, and I wont prepare you."

Before Ichigo could even process his statement, he plunged in deep, pushing the whole of himself inside of him.

Ichigo let out a strangled cry as Aizen's thick cock ripped him apart and over-stretched him. He felt himself tear as the evil man pulled back out and thrust back in again. Tears swelled at his eyes as the pain overwhelmed him.

Ichigo looked at Aizen defiantly trying unsuccessfully to hide his pain and stop the incriminating tears from falling.

The brown haired man smiled harshly before continuing his harsh thrusts, earning another cry of pain from the strawberries lips. Ichigo was pulling at his wrists and ankles trying desperately to break the bonds as he felt the cock inside him begin to slick up. Aizen's pleasured pants filled the room and his thrusts became even more frenzied and even more painful for Ichigo. By now the tears were past the point of welling and we're rolling down his cheeks as he gasped in pain.

It felt like forever before Aizen grunted unceremoniously as he came inside of Ichigo and pulled out, grinning at the red sticky liquid covering his dick.

Ichigo felt hot thick liquid seep out of him and could smell a mixture of blood and semen. He breathed deep, glad it was over and trying to pull himself together as the tears continued to flow. He watched Aizen get up and wipe himself off before he redressed himself and walked out. He stopped at the door and simply said, "Your clothes are here by the door," before leaving.

Ichigo waited a couple of seconds after he heard the monsters footsteps move away before letting out the choking sobs he's been holding in the whole time. His throat was even drier and, not only could he feel blood running from where Aizen and had torn him up, but he could feel the hot liquid on his wrists and ankles as the ropes cutting the skin.

He lay there, trying to calm himself down.

'_I can't believe I j-just got…raped…'_

**

"Grimmjow?"

The blue haired teen looked up at the sound of his name, grimacing at the man in front of him. "What do you want Aaroniero?"

"Lord Aizen wants you in room 523." He said simply. He never elaborated on anything.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Aaroniero laughed loudly. "Trust me, you want to go upstairs. Take your time if you want."

Grimmjow sighed, pushing up from his seat on the couch before leaving the room and working his way slowly up the flights of stairs and along the corridor, scuffing his shoes against the carpet.

'_I can't believe I'm back in this hell hole, I h - What's that?'_

Grimmjow paused, listening intently. He could hear a quiet sobbing coming from one of the rooms ahead. He walked forward, listening at each room until he came to 523. He could hear someone inside and it sounded oddly familiar. It couldn't be…

He threw open the door and froze.

Ichigo jumped at the sudden noise, eyes widening at the person before him.

"I-Ichigo?"

"Grimmjow." Ichigo said quietly, tears flowed even more.

Grimmjow stared wide-eyes at Ichigo's form, wrists and ankles bleeding, blood running from between his legs. He raced forward and tore at the bonds until the strawberry was free before pulling him up into his arms.

"What are you doing here? Who did- did Aizen do this?" He asked quietly.

Ichigo nodded pathetically. "I came to find you. I-I had to know why you would leave me to come back here."

Grimmjow groaned, "How did you know I was here? Why couldn't you just leave it."

"I just couldn't."

Grimmjow sighed and nuzzled into the carrot top.

"I love you Grimmjow." He whispered, sobbing again.

"I love you too Ichigo. The only reason I'm even here…is for you."

"W-what?" Ichigo looked up from Grimmjow's chest.

"They…" Grimmjow sighed again, "They threatened to hurt you and Orihime if me and Ulquiorra didn't come back."

"What! You could have told us! We could have p-protected ourselves!"

"No you couldn't Ichigo!"

"We could! We're not as pathetic as you think-"

"I don't think you're pathetic!" Grimmjow roared moving backwards and holding Ichigo at arms length, "I just don't think you quite understand what goes on here! Or half of what you've gotten yourself into!!"

Ichigo flinched away from Grimmjow, he'd never yelled at him like this before. It was even worse than the time he encountered Nnoitra and the gang and ended up in his father's medical room. He seemed violent and almost…dangerous. He tried to pull away from him, not only was he scared of how Grimmjow was acting, he was angry too. Though he knew he wouldn't hit him last time, he wasn't so sure now.

"Don't speak to me like that." Ichigo said as he managed to wrestle himself out of Grimmjow's grip and moved across the bed. He dragged a hand across his face and wiped away his tears, only to leave smears of blood in their place.

Grimmjow got up and paced, scrubbing a hand threw his hair. "Ichigo you don't understand how serious this is!"

"Then tell me dammit! As far as I knew, I knew exactly how serious it was when you told me at Christmas!"

"Well, that wasn't the half of it."

"So you lied to me?"

Grimmjow groaned, "No, I just left some stuff out."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow expectantly.

"Ichigo, please…please don't judge me. This stuff, I didn't want to do it."

When Ichigo shot a confused look at him, he continued.

"Aizen has a load of police under his payroll, he's like a Hueco Mundo mob boss or something. He always made sure none of his men got caught. If he didn't I…a lot of us would be serving a lengthy sentence in prison. He- He made us…"

"What?"

"We were involved in murders Ichigo."

Ichigo blanched, his muscles freezing up as he looked at him. "What do mean _involved in murders_?"

"W-when me and Ulquiorra were younger…about 13, 14. about a year or two after we joined, Aizen brought us on a job, see it's not very often he goes on jobs in person a-and he made us watch while he beat this guy up because he stole a hell of a lot of drugs off one of his dealers. Then he shot him in the head." When Ichigo looked like he was gonna say something, he continued. He wanted to get it all out now. "Then when I was 16, he took us out on another job with him personally. And he made me pump a full round of bullets into a mans chest. And to top things off, because I hesitated and didn't do it straight away, he raped me like he had so many times before. We were forced into beating people to death, but that was always what Nnoitra liked to call a 'group effort.'"

Ichigo was horrified, but tried to keep it off his face. He didn't blame Grimmjow at all, but it didn't change the fact that he had killed someone…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Grimmjow sank down onto his knees by the bed.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out, tears visibly dripping off his chin.

Ichigo dragged himself over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his chest, rubbing his back in silence. When he shivered, Grimmjow pulled himself together.

"You should put some clothes on, where are they?" He sniffed.

"Aizen said they were by the door." He said getting up and walking over to the pile and frowning. He picked up the start white garments before turning to Grimmjow, where his frowned deepened. He'd just noticed what Grimmjow had on; a pair of white baggy pants and a black belt with a white top that only went down to his waist and exposed his chest.

"Uhh, nice outfit."

Grimmjow looked down and scowled, "I'd think so too if it wasn't a 'uniform' for that shithead."

Ichigo looked at his own clothes and slipped into them with a scowl. He had a long white material trench coat that fastened a little bit around his waist and a black, deep V-necked t-shirt. His pants were like Grimmjow's, white and baggy with the black belt.

"I hate to say this but it looks good on you." Grimmjow smiled and walked over to him, slipping his arms around the boy's waist and pulling him into his chest. "I'm sorry I left you…I'm sorry I yelled."

Ichigo smiled into his chest then pulled up kiss him. "It's okay, I just missed you too much to stay away."

Grimmjow smiled and pulled away, he grabbed Ichigo's hand and began to pull him out of the room and down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember how I told you I was sixth here? Well that means I'm the 'Sexta Espada' and I live in the Sexta Espada Wing with my fraccion. That's where we're going."

Ichigo nodded and followed him silently as he was taken up to the next floor and brought along a corridor. When Grimmjow entered what Ichigo expected to be another hotel room, he was surprised to find it was what looked to be three hotel rooms converted into a small living space with a TV and couches on one side and a small kitchen on the other. There where two people sitting on the couches, watching something on the TV, to which Grimmjow turned too.

"Yylforte. Di Roy. Where's Shawlong, Edrad and…that new dude?"

"Nakeem." A man with long blonde hair smirked, turning around in his seat, swinging an arm over the back of the sofa as he did so.

"Yeah, him."

"We dunno." The other, little grey haired man, answered.

"Why don't you go find them and not come back for say…a few hours, or even better the night?"

The blonde scoffed as the other rose from his seat and walked towards the pair and left the room.

"You know Grimmjow, anyone would think you were trying to get rid of us." Blondie said, when silence remained.

"Ya catch on quick Yylforte," Grimmjow smirked, "So, ya gonna leave now?"

"I suppose I could, besides we have no food left, Edrad polished it off before he went out, so I'll do some shopping while I'm gone."

"Ya know where the money is," Grimmjow said, heading over to the kitchen only to see that they did indeed have nothing to eat. Well, apart from a box of Chicken Cup'a'Soup's. He mumbled to himself as Yylforte left and Ichigo stood awkwardly by the door.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Erm Grimm? Can I have a shower somewhere? I feel…I dunno-"

"Don't worry, I understand." He'd been raped by the scumbag before too, plus Ichigo was covered in blood. "There's one in the room there," he said, pointing to a door by the couches and TV.

Ichigo said a quick thank you before hurrying into the bathroom. Within seconds, he was standing under the shower heads hot spray, leaning against the cold, tiled wall and staring at the floor. Running a hand threw his hair, he felt where blood had clumped it together around a tender spot near the back. Must be off where he hit his head when Nnoitra jumped him. He hissed as he tried to clean his wrists and ankles as gently as he could and made sure he cleared away all of the blood trail that had ran down his legs. He rubbed the blood off his face and sighed.

'_I can't believe Grimmjow and Ulquiorra have…killed people…That makes them murderers. I'm in love with a murderer. But…does it matter to me?_'

Ichigo looked up into the hot spray. _'No. No it doesn't. Because I know he wouldn't have done it if he'd had a choice…He was messed up. He was ra…raped…Like me._' The memory of Aizen on top of him flashed before him, making his breathing hitch and his heart beat fast. The pain flooded back to him and his tears returned as he slid down the wet wall until he hit the floor with a soft thud. He tried to keep himself quiet but, every so often, a choking sob would escape as he sat under the hot spray.

In the other room, Grimmjow leant against the benches in the kitchen area, staring at the floor. _'Well, he knows now. Everything. He even comforted me, even after he's just been raped. He's such a strong person.'_ He looked up at the clock and then to the bathroom door. He'd been in there for 35 minutes. _'Maybe I should go check on him…'_

Grimmjow walked over and knocked on the door, but no one responded. He could hear the water running but that was it. He put his ear to the crack of the door and heard a soft sniffing and a strangled sob. He pushed the door open quickly and was greeted by the sight of Ichigo sitting on the shower floor, his knees drew up to his chest and his head buried in his arms. Grimmjow quickly shrugged out of his top and dropped his trousers and boxers before climbing into the shower and kneeling in front of him.

He rubbed his shoulders making the strawberry look up, although the hair was covering his eyes slightly, he could see they were read and Ichigo was clearly crying.

He turned and sat next to him, pulling him onto his lap and holding him close. Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow's chest.

"What is it? Is it what Aizen did?" He felt Ichigo nod in his chest.

It felt fury rush over him like a wave. That damn bastard had no right to touch Ichigo, or anyone for that matter. He would get what was coming to him one day, preferably by his own hand. Grimmjow held Ichigo for a long time, listening to him cry and rubbing his back. Eventually though, he lifted Ichigo up slightly.

"C'mon, we should get outta the shower." Ichigo stood up and turned away until Grimmjow stopped him and spun him round, both hands cupped his face as he was made to look up at Grimmjow, straight in his eyes.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. I'm here for you." Ichigo smiled weakly as Grimmjow bent down and kissed him softly.

They climbed out of the shower and dried themselves off before redressing. Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and pulled back into the living space and sat down on the sofa. Grimmjow went and grabbed a box off the kitchen bench before returning to Ichigo's side.

He brandished a role of bandages at Ichigo, smiling softly. "C'mere."

Ichigo scooted closer, too tired to protest to Grimmjow bandaging up his wrists and ankles, choosing to rest his head back on the sofa instead.

"What time is it?" Ichigo yawned.

"About 1 in the morning. You wanna go to bed?"

"No, I want stay up and talk to you."

"About what?"

"I dunno, what I've gotten myself into maybe?" He mumbled, eyes half closed.

Grimmjow frowned. "Maybe that can wait til morning. You don't look like you could stay awake another five minutes never mind for a whole conversation."

"No, I wanna…" Ichigo trailed off, falling asleep mid sentence.

Grimmjow couldn't help but laugh as he finished with the bandages and picked Ichigo up bridal style before heading back into the corridor and going a few doors down to his room. He laid Ichigo on the bed and dragged the covers from under him before pulling off his jacket and trousers and then stripping Ichigo down to his black V neck and boxers. Grimmjow crawled onto the bed next to Ichigo and pulled the covers over them before pulling him up against him.

Ichigo pulled himself closer in his sleep and Grimmjow nestled his face into the still slightly damp, orange hair.

He had missed this so much and he wouldn't let anyone or anything take it away again.

**A/N: Just a quick note, the Arrancar uniform I had Ichigo wearing, just think about what Shirosaki wears in the show :)**

**MisaxMisa: Aizen's a big meanie .**

**Aizen: What was that? I didn't quite catch it…**

**MisaxMisa: *screams out in shock* Where in the hell did you appear from?!**

**Grimm, Ichi, Shiro, Renji: LMFAO**

**MisaxMisa: Shut up! He scared me D:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Anyone from the UK who did the BIOL4 on the 25/10/2010, how crap was that exam please? All statistics and three Biology questions -.-' not happy.**

**Annnnyyyywayyyy, chapter 21 is complete! :D And I believe we're getting to the good part again, finally! Watch this space guys!**

**By the way, check out my new story for a little one shot of humour, 'Viva La Radio' and tell me what you think! :)**

Grimmjow sighed as Ichigo stirred against him again with a pained expression marring his handsome features. He could tell what Ichigo was dreaming about and, every time he stirred, Grimmjow got more and more angry. He hadn't wanted Ichigo to see how angry Grimmjow was about it, it wouldn't have done him any good, but Grimmjow hadn't slept a wink all night, he just kept running over finding Ichigo tied onto the bed. His fury was outstanding.

He turned to the clock and saw it was 11:30. he slithered out of Ichigo's grip and pulled on his clothes before quickly writing a note for him, telling him he was in the kitchen making breakfast if he woke up. He left his room and walked the short distance down the corridor to the common room. As he was about to reach for the door handle, three figures turned the corner at the end of the hall and started walking down the corridor. His stomach dropped and it felt like a metal fist was clutching at his heart. Aizen and his lap dogs, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen were walking towards him. Grimmjow began to shake and fought the urge to drop kick the bastard.

"Ah Grimmjow, I was hoping I would find you here."

Grimmjow didn't reply as he clenched his teeth and bit his tongue. Going for the big boss man wasn't exactly the best idea right now.

Aizen continued when Grimmjow didn't speak. "I noticed that Ichigo Kurosaki was no longer where I left him, so assumed you had brought him here. How is he?"

"Like you give a damn." Grimmjow said before he could stop himself.

"On the contrary Grimmjow, I care very much." In response, Grimmjow's body shook harder.

"Bullshit." He spat.

"Now, now, that ain't very nice is it?" Gin said, leaning forward with that ridiculously creepy smile he always wore.

"Now Grimmjow, would you pass on a message to Ichigo for me? Tell him I would love to have a repeat of last night-"

Grimmjow snapped, he couldn't stop himself anymore. He threw himself at Aizen. "Fuck you, you sick twisted paedophile!" He landed a punch on Aizen's jaw that sent him reeling backwards.

Before Grimmjow could so much as move another inch, Gin was beside him. He thrust his hand out, effectively smashing Grimmjow's head into the wall. Grimmjow, disorientated by the collision, threw a punch wildly at Gin, before he was pushed to the floor.

"You'll never do that again." Gin smiled, before he began kicking Grimmjow with vigour. Grimmjow couldn't move. Each kick winded him all over again and his head was spinning despite his stationary state on the floor. Gin threw a well aimed kick into Grimmjow's side that would, at least, leave a painful bruise.

All while Gin was beating on Grimmjow, Kaname was fussing about Aizen, who was ignoring and disregarding his advice and apologies for not preventing it. "That's enough Gin."

When Gin stepped back, he looked down on his handy work. Grimmjow lay there, bruises already forming on his chest and around one eye and blood was running from his bust lip and nose, as well as the cuts and scraps that littered his body. He was aching all over as he spat blood out onto the carpet at Gin's feet.

"Don't forget to pass on Lord Aizen's message," he chuckled before following his master and fellow puppet down the corridor and out of sight.

**

Renji wrung his hands nervously as he sat amongst a group of people he didn't know. His friends were dotted around the room chatting to an assortment of people and he could see Shinji and Shirosaki by the TV, talking in whispered tones.

He had barely slept all night as he worried about Ichigo and how this little excursion today would go. Shirosaki cleared his throat and stepped onto the coffee table.

"Shaddup." The room quietened on his command and everyone turned to look at him.

He grinned at his power. "Thanks to everyone who's here today, I'm sure Mr Hirako here told you a pretty basic idea of why you're here." Shinji waved at the mention of his name. "We wanna go into Arrancar land and bust some ass."

"Why?" A black haired girl asked, looking up briefly from her magazine to look over her glasses at him.

"Well Lisa, my cousin Ichigo has gone missing and we believe he may be in Las Noches."

"Stupid boy."

"Hey! He didn't know any better so shut the fuck up or get the fuck outta my house!" Shirosaki said, glaring at the offender.

"Jeez, okay, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, we wanna create a riot basically, I wanna be able to get in and see if he's there. There are two things Aizen may do. He'll either keep Ichigo out of the fight and in Las Noches or he'll force him to come fight, because he **will** know why we're there."

"So, all we've gotta do is go in and fight?" Kensei asked.

"Yep."

"Cool."

People around the room began murmured conversations as Shirosaki looked around grinning. "So who's up for it?" He asked after a while.

A few people cheered and there was some quiet consent.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yeah!" People said.

"WHAT?!"

"YEAH!"

Shirosaki leered, if he could get the group pumped up enough then it would be no problem.

"Go home. Get ready. Meet me at the East Quarter borderland Arrancar Country at 5:30 sharp."

People gradually filed out, excited conversations buzzing around Renji and his friends. Shirosaki climbed off the table and grinned wickedly.

"I love how everyone listens to me like that."

Ikkaku was practically bouncing around the room by now, babbling about fighting with honour and all kinds of other stuff. Renji watched him as Yumichika came over and stood by his side.

"He's as excitable as a puppy." He smiled warmly before studying Renji. "Don't worry too much. Ichigo is strong, stronger than any of us, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Before Renji could respond, Shirosaki called them all to attention.

"I said get prepared didn't I?" he asked, looking around at the stationary people before him

"With what?" Rangiku asked, "We haven't got anything."

Shirosaki's grin sent a shiver down her spine as he looked straight at her. "I can change that."

**

Ichigo woke with a start, feeling the bed beside him only to find Grimmjow was no where to be found. Panic gripped his heart as he looked around the room and noticed a piece paper addressed to him on the bedside table. He picked it up and scan read it, sighing with relief. He was only at the kitchen. He got out of the bed and realised he wasn't dressed anymore. Blushing, he reached for his clothes off the floor, Grimmjow must have undressed him before he put him to bed. How embarrassing. Once ready, he looked at the clock before leaving the room. 12 o'clock. He walked out into the corridor and looked both ways, unsure of where the common room was from here. He looked to the right before freezing for a millisecond. Grimmjow sat ahead of him, propped up against the wall and seemed to be struggling to stand up. Even from Ichigo's distance, you could see he was injured and covered in a fair amount of blood.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo shouted, running forward to help his boyfriend up.

Grimmjow merely groaned in response as he was lead into the common room and deposited on the sofa, where Ichigo reached for the medical supplies he's left out last night. As he ran to the sink to run a cloth under the cold water, he heard two shocked gasps and some girls cry out.

"Grimmjow! What happened?"

Ichigo spun round, ready to defend himself should they turn out to be like most of the other Arrancar he had met, only to find the sight of a blonde girl and a green haired girl rushing through the open door and over to the injured teen. The green haired girl looked up and beckoned for Ichigo to come over. "You must be Ichigo," she smiled, "Hurry with the cloth."

Ichigo cautiously approached and handed the girl the cloth, who immediately set to work cleaning Grimmjow's wounds.

"I'm Neliel," the green haired girl spoke as she worked, "And this Halibel."

Halibel looked up, "Hello."

Neliel smiled slightly, "She's not much of a talker."

Ichigo smiled nervously as Grimmjow stirred. "Ichi-Ichigo?"

"I'm here."

"S-Sorry."

"What for?" Ichigo frowned as he slipped onto the sofa beside Grimmjow, careful not to get in Neliel's way and not touch anywhere that might hurt him.

"For getting beat up. I'm no good to you like this."

"Now, now Grimm, I don't think this will have been your fault." Neliel scalded.

Grimmjow cracked open his unbruised eye and smiled at the girl in front of him. "Hey Nel." He turned his head slightly when Halibel shifted and began putting a plaster over a particularly deep cut Neliel had just cleaned. "Hey Hali."

"Hello Grimm." She smiled in response.

Grimmjow rested his head back against the sofa cushion. "Head…hurts."

"I'll get some aspirin." Ichigo volunteered, returning to the kitchen portion of the room to retrieve some water and a couple of pain pills. He caught the back end of a conversation that must have been about the reason that he'd gotten beaten up. As Ichigo reseated himself and handed Grimmjow the medication, Grimmjow finished his sentence. "-So then I just got too angry and jumped on him and hit him in the jaw, but then Gin was all over me like a fat kid in a candy store."

Neliel gasped in shock and grinned. "You hit Aizen, was it a good hit?"

"Well he fell backwards kinda."

Neliel whooped as Halibel smiled, "Serves him right."

When Ichigo looked at them confused, Grimmjow smiled, throwing the pills into his mouth and draining the glass. "It's not just me and Ulquiorra that hate it here you know. Neliel and Halibel hate it too. I'm sure there's others, but their just too scared to admit it."

Ichigo smiled as Nel finished up with the cloth and Hali put the final plasters over the cuts that needed it.

"We should be off, I need to meet with the rest of my fraccion." Halibel sighed, standing up. "And Aizen called a meeting for all the Espada at 3, but I don't think he'll be expecting you there anymore…"

"Good, coz I won't be. Will you let me know what it's about?" Grimmjow asked, relaxing back into the sofa as much as he could without rubbing his scrapes the wrong way.

"Sure!" Neliel beamed as she followed Halibel out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Ichigo leaned back onto the sofa sideways, staring at Grimmjow with worry.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll live." Grimmjow answered, "I've been through much worse. I'll stop aching in a few hours."

Ichigo sighed and looked away, before letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"Who's Gin?" he asked, nonchalant.

Grimmjow smiled slightly before leading into an explanation of Arrancar hierarchy.

** **3 o'clock.**

Aizen sat at the foot of a long table surrounded by Espada sitting in their respective seats, Grimmjow's remaining empty.

"I will assume that Grimmjow isn't coming." Aizen smirked, a few other's copying his expression. Halibel remained silent, catching Ulquiorra's eye and giving him a look.

"As some of you may already know, we have a very special guest staying with us in Las Noches." Nnoitra's smirk widened even further. "But it would appear that our lovely friends, the Vizoreds, are very aware of that."

"Why do they care?" Szayel asked, resting his head in his hands.

"It would appear that our guest is related to a prominent member of their gang, Shirosaki Ogihci."

This comment lead to mutterings around the room, which stopped as soon as they started as Aizen cleared his throat.

"I'm unsure of the timing, but I believe that it won't be long until they pay us a visit. Be prepared. That is all."

Aizen sat back in his chair and placed his arms on the armrests as he watched his subordinates stand up to exit. As they reached the door, he cleared his throat.

"Oh and, please, do not tell Grimmjow." Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving Aizen and his two bitches behind.

Halibel hurried ahead of the rest of the group, nudging Ulquiorra as she went and inclining her head to follow her. They walked down the stairs rather than taking the lift like the rest of them and hurried along to the Tres Espada common room.

"Nel!" She called as she burst in, happy to find that the room was empty except for the green haired beauty lounging on the sofa.

"Wha?" She asked, yawning.

"The Vizoreds are coming." Halibel smiled.

"Huh? Why are you smiling, that isn't a good thing."

"It is. I have a plan."

**Ichigo: Oh Halibel, you have a plan?**

**Grimmjow: Share?**

**Halibel: Not quite yet.**

**Neliel: You'll just have to wait!**

**Grimmjow & Ichigo: Why?**

**MisaxMisa: Because I said so :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ohhh, this is getting good now. My exams are over so I have the time to write and update now, but sadly for me, I've completely caught up with all the English subbed bleach episodes. On the plus side, I still have Fade To Black to watch! :D**

**Anyway, this is one action packed chapter and it's definitely the longest one I've ever wrote, so I hope you enjoy it :3**

"So, is everybody clear about how this is going down?"

The large group nodded at Shirosaki, who was stood on the hood of his car.

"Good," he leered. He looked at his watch and his leer widened.

"Five minutes. Remember, all we need is time for me and my group to get in and get them out. Fight till your hearts content. We'll holler when we're pulling out. Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"What!?"

"Yeah!!!"

"Let's go!"

The group roared and followed Shirosaki as he threw his arm out and jumped off the hood of the car, charging in the direction of Las Noches. He didn't care about a conspicuous exit, he wanted Aizen to put the main force of his army out of the hotel base, so he could get in easier. It was a five minute run to the entrance and it wasn't long before Arrancar emerged from dark alleys and the hotel entrance to greet them.

The first wave of Vizoreds lunged into the fight, throwing punches and waving around choice weaponry, such as crowbars and baseball bats. Crude, but effective all the same.

Shirosaki, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Shinji, Yumichika and Ikkaku and a few others pushed forward, breaking through the fighting crowds and entered the hotel. Shirosaki flew to the stairs and began to climb. He knew that, of the eight floors of the hotel, the top four were Arrancar accommodation, and he knew Grimmjow was the Sexta Espada. Therefore, he was bound to be on the sixth or seventh floor.

"How do you know what floor they're on?" Rukia gasped, trying to speak clearly while climbing the stairs two at a time.

"I don't." He answered simply.

"The Espada populate the top four floors. The higher the Espada, the higher the floor. So we assume that Grimmjow will be on the will be on the sixth of seventh floor."

"But with the fact that he left, he may have been demoted, or put onto the fifth. We'll check that one first and work our way up." Shirosaki called back.

"Remember, try to avoid any fights, Orihime doesn't want us to get hurt. And we have to find Ulquiorra for her." Rukia called back, remembering Orihime's concerns earlier that day. She and Tatsuki had kept themselves at a distance, she wasn't a fighter and Tatsuki didn't want to leave her. Rangiku and the others were part of the riot outside the hotel.

It didn't take long before they reached the fifth floor corridor, which was thankfully empty. They stopped for a couple of seconds to catch their breath, before working their way down, kicking the doors open as they went.

Renji kicked a door open and prepared himself for a fight, but yet again, the room was empty. He turned to leave before something in the corner caught his eye.

A sports bag that looked distinctly like Ichigo's. He ran over and grabbed it, rummaging inside quickly and finding his phone. This was definitely Ichigo's bag.

"Hey. Hey!" He yelled, running out of the room with the bag slung over his shoulder. "I found Ichigo's bag, he's definitely here."

"Good, then we're on the right track," Ikkaku yelled, throwing a leg out and physically tearing a door off its hinges.

"Calm down Ikkaku, don't waste all your energy on annihilating doors," Yumichika said, trying the handle before he kicked his own door open himself.

"Sorry, I'm just too excited for a fight." He grinned.

They worked their way to the end of the corridor, but to no avail, the whole floor was empty.

"Right, back to the stairs." Shirosaki yelled, launching himself back down the corridor. "Time to check the next floor."

** **15 minutes earlier.**

"What the hell is all the noise outside. It sound's like a riot." Grimmjow said, getting up to refill his glass of water. He wasn't in as much pain from the beating, but he still ached slightly. The pain killers were helping with that though.

"I don't know," Ichigo answered nervously as Grimmjow threw another two pills into his mouth.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor, Ichigo stood up and Grimmjow moved over to him.

Ulquiorra, Neliel and Halibel burst through the door, each carrying a duffel bag.

"Pack your bags Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said simply, before dropping his bag and hurrying back out of the room.

"Get anything you need, but only as much as you can carry. We're getting out of here."

"Huh? How-"

Grimmjow went to speak, but Halibel cut over him.

"We'll explain later, just do it."

Grimmjow nodded and hurried out of the room, to find Ulquiorra hurrying around his room, throwing thing haphazardly into a bag he'd pulled out from the closet.

Grimmjow joined him, stuffing all of his possessions in. He didn't own so much that he'd have to leave anything anyway.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked in the common room.

"It seems your friends value you enough to start a riot to get you back, we need to get out of here while we can. Do you have anything with you that you can take?"

Ichigo shook his head, too shocked by this revelation to speak. His friend's had out themselves in danger to get him back? But how did they even know he was here? Or was it just too obvious not too?

"Good, less to carry."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hurried back in, a duffel bag slung over Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Now what?" He asked, Ulquiorra had explained what was going on in the bedroom.

"We find Ichigo's friends of course." Neliel smiled.

Everyone turned to the door as shouting and the sound of doors smashing open filled their ears. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had closed the door behind them as they'd entered.

Grimmjow slipped his bag off and moved next to Ichigo again. He wouldn't let anyone hurt him. When their door was flung open, Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia was standing in the door way. Her eyes scanned the room, before laying her eyes on Ichigo.

"He's in here! I've found him!"

There was another rush of feet as the rest of the group gathered at the door.

"Get away from Ichigo!" Came Renji's bark like yell.

"Waddup Arrancar scum." So blonde kid smiled, showing all his teeth.

The group entered the room, looking ready for a fight. Ichigo leapt forward, followed by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"Guys, don't!" Ichigo yelled. "They're with me!"

"If that's the case then why did you guys come back?" Rukia asked, sending a glare at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

"We didn't really have choice." Ulquiorra said, before Grimmjow managed to speak.

"We don't have the time, we need to get out now."

Shirosaki nodded, "He's right. Save the explanations for later. Come on."

Everyone followed Shirosaki out of the room, until he froze halfway down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, figures were emerging from the stairway. Ichigo's heart froze in his chest.

Nnoitra stood in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by others Ichigo had encountered before, and some new faces.

"Lord Aizen was right. So predictable."

Shirosaki audibly growled. "Fuck you Nnoitra. Shift you skinny ass before I shift it for ya."

Renji and the others stiffened as Grimmjow and the other Arrancar slipped off their bags of possessions. Ikkaku chuckled excitedly as Yumichika smiled.

"Sorry dude, can't be doing that for ya. Lord Aizen's rules, can't just let a trespassing Vizored go."

Shinji balled his fists and took a step forward, in reaction all of the Arrancar on Nnoitra's side took one too. Apart from a long, brown haired man at the bag, who looked away and yawned.

"We're getting outta here," Shinji said, "one way or another. Even if we have to kill ya."

Nnoitra smirked, "I don't you'll get all that close." He turned his head to his party slightly. "Choose your victims."

Without any other warning, the Arrancar leapt for the group, picking their fights.

Ikkaku, who had been itching for a shot at the big guy anyway, intercepted an attack at his boyfriend. "You're fighting me fat shit."

Yumichika, who had been paying to much attention to Ikkaku's move, didn't see his attacker coming, but managed to half dodge it so as to avoid the full blow. The girl danced about in front of him, smirking maliciously, her pale green, shoulder length hair swaying as she moved. "I'm Lilynette, who are you gay boy?" She asked, swinging in for another attack.

"Yumichika." He answered, intercepting and throwing a punch of his own, knocking the girl back.

"Stronger than you look." The girl mumbled, rubbing her cheek.

Halibel, who had been the closest of the defected Arrancar, narrowly avoided an attack from a small black haired girl, but unfortunately dodged right into a blow from a second attacker, a short blond haired girl, winding her.

"Nice punch Menoly,"

"Thanks Loly," the blond replied to the other.

The girls approached Halibel side by side, smirking, until a blond blur appeared, knocking the blond Arrancar off her feet.

"Two against one ain't fair." Shinji smirked, diving in for another attack.

Shirosaki, who noticed that the Arrancar who hadn't seemed interested earlier was standing back and not taking part, charged towards him, teeth bared in a feral grin.

"You're Starrk, ain'tcha?" Shirosaki asked, as his blow was blocked by the man's arm.

"I am."

"Then I wanna fight you."

Renji and Rukia who had been, up till now, standing side by side, separated as they were approached by two men.

One had short black hair while the other had pink.

"We are the Octava and Noveno Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz and Aaroniero Arruruerie." The pink haired one explained, motioning from himself to the other he named. "I'm a scientist mainly, but I relish in a little fight. How about it redhead?"

"Only if you think you can handle it."

"And I suppose I'll take you." Aaroniero laughed, looking Rukia up and down in a condescending manner.

"Don't underestimate me." She growled, lowering her body and readying herself for the fight.

Chad, who had said little, throughout the whole excursion to Las Noches, watched as a fairly older man stepped towards him, looking at him out of one eye, the other being severely scarred.

"I'm King Baraggan. Let us begin."

Chad didn't move and didn't even verbally respond.

"Do you have no respect for your elders?" Baraggan bellowed, angered by the lack of reaction.

Again, sweet silence. Well, apart from that of the fighting around them.

Baraggan roared in fury, obviously very touchy about being ignored and disrespected, and lunged for Chad, who managed to stop the charge with brute strength.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Neliel were left without opponents, standing away and looking around at the scene before them, trying to assess who needed the most help.

As Ichigo scanned from left to right, he saw in his peripheral vision, a tall frame lung from the side, he turned to greet it but it never came. Neliel had stopped Nnoitra in his tracks and was now in a fierce fight with him, despite her lack of size in his comparison.

Nnoitra roared as Neliel evaded most of his attacks.

"Still a fan of side and back attacks there Nnoitra?" She called over the racket in the corridor.

"I hate you!" he roared.

She chuckled as they continued to fight.

Ichigo was shocked at how well she was fairing, unsure of whether he could have done half as well himself. As he watched the fighting, Grimmjow grabbed his and Ulquiorra's arms and forced them down the corridor, through the fighters and out to the other side, providing the fighters with more room and passage. They watched as Renji and Rukia's fights took them into the common room as Ikkaku's took him right down the other end of the corridor.

"Ichi, get out will you can!" Shirosaki shouted, still fighting with Starrk.

"But what about you?" Ichigo shouted back.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" He yelled, breaking into a bout of maniac laughter and lunging for Starrk with new vigour.

Ichigo didn't like it, but he turned anyway. If Shirosaki said leave, he meant it. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned to run, Ichigo following close behind. They were meters from the stairs. Before they couldn't get any further a new group appeared. Grimmjow growled and pushed Ichigo back. "Aizen."

Aizen smirked, continuing to walk towards them, flanked by the usual. "My, my, my. In a hurry are we?"

"Fuck you." Ulquiorra spat, surprising them all, for a second.

'_He must really hate him to react like that…'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ulquiorra, I **am** surprised. But I do not appreciate that tone."

"None of us care about anything you appreciate." Grimmjow retorted.

"How unfortunate…Kaname?"

Kaname ran forward, throwing a punch that Ulquiorra narrowly avoided.

"Gin?"

Said Gin, mirrored Kaname's move, heading for Grimmjow, who dodged and threw a kick of his own. While they waged in a fierce fight, Ichigo stared at Aizen, pure hatred running like poison through his veins.

Aizen's smirk never left his face.

"This little stunt your friends pulled won't work. No one is getting out of here without my say so."

Ichigo shook.

"Are you scared Ichigo? You're shaking." He chuckled.

Ichigo shook his head, he didn't trust his voice to remain steady. He was too angry.

"I think I may have to punish you again after all this is over," He whispered barely audible over the chaos ensuing around them.

Ichigo snapped. "YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

He lunged for Aizen and plunged a fist full force into his chin, snapping his head back and sending him flying. Aizen stood up again, the smirk finally wiped off his face. He threw himself at Ichigo, but only managed to clip his cheek as Ichigo ducked out of the way and spun, kicking Aizen in the back, sending him flying face first into the floor. This time, when he stood up, blood was dripping from his nose.

Ichigo would not lose to this guy. He refused. His anger was just too much for him to lose…

Another kick, but this time in the stomach. And a punch to the face. Aizen, slightly disorientated, punched out wildly, missing a dead shot to the nose but hitting Ichigo in the mouth, where blood instantly gathered from his bust lip and his tongue where he bit it. Before he could even so much as spit, Aizen sent a shot directly into his ribs where he felt at least one of them crack. They'd barely healed after his first encounter with Nnoitra anyway. Winded Ichigo staggered back and narrowly avoided another punch. He flung one of his own but that too was dodged.

Renji had managed to down Szayel Aporro and was busy helping Rukia with Aaroniero. Ikkaku and Yumichika were minutes away from downing Lilynette.

Chad had been severely beaten by Barragan and was now leaning against one of the wall, trying to recover while Shinji and Halibel, who had defeated their 'partners' easily, were fighting, and wining against Barragan. Shirosaki was fairing well against Starrk, the Primera Espada, and neither were showing any signs of giving up. The only problem was that every time he caught sight of Ichigo fighting, he would freeze up for a millisecond, allowing Starrk to get a hit in. Neliel and Nnoitra, who were still locked in a fierce onslaught with each other showed no sign of giving up either. These fights were going to be close ones. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were suffering, but they were still holding up well. Especially considering those two guys were supposedly better than any of the Espada.

Ichigo continued to fight Aizen, neither of them were losing, but neither of them were winning either.

It wasn't until Grimmjow was hit so hard, he was knocked to the floor that things changed. Ichigo, who froze up completely when it happened, was hit in the head. Hard. His head spun, but he refused to give up. He had to help Grimmjow, who was busy getting a fair beating off Gin for the second time today.

Ichigo roared with pure rage, throwing a punch as hard and fast as he could, landing it in Aizen chest and knocking the wind out of him. He punched again and again and again, not even giving Aizen a chance to recover.

When he fell down, Ichigo jumped on top of him. Pinning his arms down with his legs. He began to punch Aizen in the face, again and again and again. He was only stopped when Shirosaki grabbed his arm as he swung back for another hit. Ichigo looked up, only just remembering that there were other people here. Everyone either seemed to be finished fighting or were just finishing up.

His hand was covered in blood of where he had hit Aizen repeatedly. The barely conscious man beneath his said something, but it was inaudible.

"Come on King, we're pulling out."

**A/N: Just a quick apology, I've never wrote a fight scene before so I'm sorry if it sucked!**

**MisaxMisa: You guys OWN.**

**Grimmjow: We so do.**

**Renji: Hell yeah.**

**Shinji: *grins***

**Shirosaki: *laughs manically***

**MisaxMisa: ^-^'**

**Ichigo: Wow, these guys are big headed…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, don't really have an excuse ^^'.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please, please, please review!! :3**

Ichigo stood and nodded as everyone took off running. Ichigo followed, making sure to kick Aizen as he stepped off him. They ran down the corridor and down the numerous flights of stairs until they reached the lobby.

"Watch it, it's a riot out there."

Everyone nodded before plunging out of the door and into a mass of swinging arms and weapons. Ichigo dodged around people, trying to keep sight of his friends, but failing miserably.

"WE'RE PULLING OUT!" He could hear his cousin shout, but he'd managed to lose sight of him. "GET OUT NOW!"

Ichigo could see people running away ahead of him, in the direction he assumed he could go. He spun around to see his friends, but he couldn't see anyone. He spun again, looking in every direction, but he couldn't even see anyone he actually knew.

A blow from the side caught him off guard, making him reel sideways. The unknown Arrancar came at him again, but was knocked away by a looming form with a black spiky afro.

"You're Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded in response.

"I'm Love, follow me."

Ichigo went to follow, but stopped when he saw a flash of blue hair in his peripheral vision.

"Grimmjow!"

Said Grimmjow looked in Ichigo's direction and ran over when he saw him.

Love stopped and swung round, ready to attack him when Ichigo stopped him.

"Don't. Please. He's with me."

Love hesitated for a second before nodding and taking off again with Ichigo and Grimmjow following him, Grimmjow's movements slightly lumbered by his bag.

Love lead them to a mass of cars before disappearing.

"In here King." Shirosaki called from one of the cars near the front.

Ichigo jogged the few steps and threw himself in the back, closely followed by Grimmjow.

Shirosaki, Renji and Rukia were in the car, Rukia being stuck in the cramped back seat with them.

"Where are Ulquiorra, Hali and Nel?" Grimmjow asked.

"Probably in Shinji's car or something. They're meetin us back at my place."

Grimmjow fell silent. He wasn't comfortable with his Arrancar friends being stuck with some random Vizoreds. He looked out the back window as they pulled away and saw Ulquiorra in the front seat of the car behind, sitting next to a dude with blonde hair.

After confirming at least one of his friend's safeties, he turned to his boyfriend and found him shaking.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

The boy nodded, smiling a little, but still violently shaking.

Grimmjow clutched his hand, what they'd just done…probably wouldn't go unpunished in the end.

It didn't take long before they were at their destination, only 4 cars following Shirosaki's car now, the rest having turned off during the journey.

They all parked outside and ran in, not lingering on the street for too long.

"Oh YEAH!" Shirosaki whooped, as he burst through his front door.

"That felt great!" Shinji agreed, high fiving him before diving on the sofa.

Ichigo walked over to the sofa unsteadily and sat, unsure his legs could hold him for much longer.

Grimmjow briefly fussed over Halibel and Neliel before following Ichigo over and fussing about him.

There was hurried footsteps heard coming down the hallway between the kitchen and the living room before Orihime and Tatsuki burst in. Orihime rushed forward and burst into tears as she threw her arms around Ulquiorra, mumbling things that no ones could understand. Ulquiorra rubbed her back, his eyes closed and s smile plastered on his face. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the couple. Things hadn't turned out that bad after all. Well until…

"Right, so what the hell is the crack with these Arrancar?" Shinji said, calling everyone's attention. His eyes shot from the girls, to Ulquiorra to Grimmjow.

"What do you mean what the hell is the crack? What does it look like? We wanted out!" Neliel answered, obviously offended by Shinji's manners.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? It's hell there."

"Pfft. And what about you?" he asked, turning to the boys.

"We left before, but he forced us to come back." Grimmjow said.

"We'd still be there if it wasn't for your stunt. Thank you." Ulquiorra added.

Ichigo stayed silent throughout the conversation as situations were explained to one another, worried he might make this slight argument worse if he aid the wrong thing.

Renji walked over to Ichigo smiling. "Here's you bag. Found it when we were looking for you."

Ichigo took the bag gratefully before thanking him and excusing himself. He walked to the spare bedroom and opened his bag. He stripped off his dirty clothes, they were covered in little splatters of blood and his sleeve had a large patch where he'd wiped his bloody nose and mouth.

He pulled on a pair of black skinny's and black top before sitting down on the bed, happy to be back in his own clothes again. He picked his phone out of the bag next and noticed he had a text, he opened it and sighed.

'_Hey, hope you're enjoying yourself at Shiro's. We're all worried about you, even goat chin, but Yuzu's the worst, can you give her a text or something? Be careful and say hi to Shiro for us. We know you's have a habit of getting into trouble when you're together :). Karin x'_

Ichigo smiled and closed the text, opening up a new one and typing out a message to Yuzu. It was a little late for the warning but…they really didn't need to know that. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. A couple of hours ago, he'd have been too scared to do this. Every time he let his mind wander, he would be back in that room with Aizen above him, he could feel the phantom pain of being raped all over again. And he still could, that feeling wasn't going to go away, but now the image morphed into the bastard lying beneath him, face bloody and half conscious. Ichigo could see now how people could commit murder, he was just so angry, hurt, embarrassed and upset that he felt like he could. But it doesn't mean he would. No way. Nu-uh.

He'd been so absorbed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the door open and someone enter the room. It wasn't until said person flicked him on the forehead that he freaked out, lunging for the person and pinning them to the ground, ready to punch them.

Ichigo blinked as he looked down at the figure below him. Renji lay there wide eyed and completely confused.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

Ichigo was shaking. He was scared, at both his reaction and the gesture. He had honest to god thought it was Aizen who had done that, and he just reacted in the first way that came to mind. Maybe he wasn't as over it as he had hoped…

He got up, legs shaking and dragged himself onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he was behaving irrationally, he should have known it **couldn't** have been Aizen. He let out a shuddering breathe as Renji stood before him, half reaching for him but afraid to touch him again in fear of another fierce reaction.

"What happened to you?" Renji whispered, settling with sitting beside his best friend on the bed.

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Ichigo breathed, his heart slowing down somewhat.

Renji looked at his friend with a worried expression. "You sure?"

Ichigo nodded, pushing himself into sitting position and hanging his head, his orange locks falling over his eyes and shadowing his face. Renji looked at the boy, getting the point he wasn't ready to talk.

"You really need a haircut." He stated, hesitantly reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair, pleased that he didn't lash out again.

Ichigo batted the redheads hand away and looked at him, a small smile gracing his features. "Thanks Renji."

"Don't mention it. But I'm there when you do wanna talk."

"Yeah man." Ichigo smiled even more, he was so glad that Renji hadn't pushed the matter. His heart was almost back to its normal pace and he wasn't shaking anymore.

"So, you coming through to the living room?"

Ichigo nodded and followed the redhead back through to the other room where everyone was sitting. Ichigo caught Grimmjow's eye and watched as a look of relief washed over his face before the teal haired teen reached out and took his hand when he was close enough. He pulled him down next to him, squashing him between himself and the arm of the sofa. Ichigo rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and looked around. His cousin was talking animatedly with Halibel and Neliel while everyone else was involved in idle conversation. Orihime and Tatsuki were helping to treat everyone's wounds, equipped with bandages and antiseptic, but none were **too** serious. Even though he'd only been gone for two days, and anti social for a few before that, he had missed moments like this. All of him friends sitting around talking and laughing. He cherished it, and he never wanted to miss it again.

He closed his eyes and sighed. _'I'm so glad to be back.'_

**MisaxMisa: Yay! Everyone's back together!**

**Ichigo:…Yay.**

**MisaxMisa: 'What's the matter, didn't you want to be saved?'**

**Urahara: She quoted me ^^ *waves fan in front of face***

**Grimmjow: …How long has he been here?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hiya guyyyyz, sorry for the long wait. I don't know how many fo you know this, but I have started a new story that could potentially become a multi-chap if I have the motivation *cough* reviews *cough* ^^ So check it out please! It's called almost perfect and it's HitsuIchi! Yaaaaaay!**

**I had loads of trouble uploading this chapter, sorry about the wait!**

**Now, on with the story!!**

Ichigo stirred as he was shaken awake. "Huh? Wuh? Wha?"

Grimmjow chuckled. "It's time to get up."

Ichigo groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He'd been in and out of dreamland all night.

"C'mon." He heard Grimmjow say before he felt himself be dragged by an arm slipping round his waist.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming."

Ichigo slid off the bed and stood up, looking at Grimmjow through bleary eyes. He took in his appearance, fully dressed and hair slightly damp. "You already showered?"

Grimmjow nodded in response and watched his boyfriend as he shuffled towards the en suite bathroom.

Ichigo climbed into the shower and turned on the water. Freezing cold drops hit his skin and made him shier, but the water heated up quickly and soon he was lathering his skin and washing his hair.

Once he climbed out, he walked over to the mirror and wiped off the condensation. His face came into view but it was slightly blurred. His lip had gone down a little bit, but you could still tell it was swollen and his still hurt a little every now and then but, otherwise, he was fine. Physically anyway.

His dreams were plagued last night of Aizen and Nnoitra. They weren't the subject, they just kept popping up every now and then. It was unsettling. He scrubbed a hand through his hair and grabbed a towel off the railing, wrapping it loosely around his waist before walking out of the bathroom.

Grimmjow was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head. He cracked an eye open when he heard Ichigo enter the room, but both eyes opened wide when they caught sight of his attire. He let out a breathe he didn't realize he'd held and sat up so that his feet were on the floor.

Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow looked him up and down, his gaze predatory. It made Ichigo all hot. It had been so long since he'd been with Grimmjow that the thought actually hurt. He wiggled his hips a little when he noticed Grimmjow's gaze linger over the loose towel, making the blue haired boy lick his lips.

"C'mere." He said softly.

Ichigo approached him slowly until he was mere arms length away, which is when Grimmjow reached out to his hips and dragged him onto his lap so that the strawberry was straddling him. Ichigo hesitated for a slit second. Hugging and kissing hadn't bothered him to much, but the more intimate Grimmjow got, the more nervous Ichigo got. Said Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's lower back with one hand while his other ran through orange locks and massaged the strawberries scalp just above the hairline at the top of his neck, all the while he was kissing him, tongue exploring Ichigo's mouth with slow, sensual movements. Even though Ichigo was starting to get more and more uncomfortable, he couldn't help but shiver slightly in pleasure as he moaned quietly into his boyfriend's mouth as his hands rubbed him in all the right places. Ichigo bucked his hips out of reflex and Grimmjow felt something hard forming under the towel, the thought making him follow suit. They weren't fully hard yet, but they were getting there. Grimmjow had just slipped his hand under the towel, making Ichigo jump and freeze up, and began to softly rub him to help him along when there were two sharp raps on the door before it was flung open. Ichigo yelped and rolled off Grimmjow and onto the bed, but miss judged his direction and rolled onto the floor with a soft thump. Grimmjow had jumped in shock but then screamed as the strawberry bit his tongue when he yelped. The pair looked up to see Ichigo's double and a red pineapple standing in the doorway, shock painted on their faces. Obviously not something they had expected to walk in on. The shock was short lived as Renji howled with laughter and Shiro laughed manically at the pair's loud and comical reaction.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted, writhing around to pull the towel from underneath him to cover himself up properly.

"Ya bi mi tongue Ithigo!" Grimmjow cried.

"Dude, I'm your cousin, put that thing away." Shiro said, laughing at Ichigo's failing attempts at coverage.

"I'm trying! Why don't you just get out!"

Renji began chuckling lightly, eyes darting between the pair, "You guys should make a signal, let people know you're getting frisky."

Ichigo scrambled to his feet and charged at the door.

"It could be a cowboy hat on the door handle or something like that!" Renji managed to shout before Ichigo slammed the door in his face screaming "Get the fuck out!"

Ichigo swung round and rested against the door, breathing a sigh with an embarrassed look on his face. He locked eyes with Grimmjow and smiled slightly at the grin on Grimmjow's face. He was well aware that his face was scarlet, but Grimmjow seemed relatively unfazed.

"How's your tongue?"

"It hurth."

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Say 'She sells sea shell's on the sea shore'?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Get fucked."

"Not in this house." Ichigo laughed and walked over to him, kissing him gently on the lips before straightening up. "I dunno about you but I'm gonna get ready. I don't want a repeat of what just happened." Grimmjow groaned, voicing exactly how Ichigo felt. No matter how much he wanted him, he didn't want to be walked in on again.

Ichigo walked into the living room closely followed by Grimmjow 10 minutes later. Shirosaki was lying across the sofa, propping himself up on his arm with Neliel sitting cross legged on the floor in front of him. Renji was on the big armchair legs hanging over the arm with his back to them. Orihime and Rukia were sitting on the other sofa and they could hear what seemed like everyone else talking in the kitchen.

At their entrance, Renji dropped his head back so he was looking at them upside down. "Hey Brokeback Mountain."

Ichigo glared and hit Renji in the face as he walked past and wandered into the kitchen, followed by Grimmjow and faint cries of "Not cool dude!"

The guys were greeted as they entered the kitchen with the smell of sweet pancakes and toast.

"You's want pancakes?" Shuhei asked. He was sitting cross legged on the kitchen table.

"Sure." Grimmjow said, leaning against the door frame and pulling Ichigo into him. Ichigo blushed and answered. "Yeah thanks."

Shuhei smiled kindly before turning his head. "Yumi, make some pancakes for Ichigo and Grimmjow too."

"I will make them beautifully."

"Okay dude, make them as beautiful as you want as long as it's done quick and tasty." Shuhei replied rolling his eyes.

Ichigo laughed, enjoying the playful banter around him. They'd decided last night that no-one was to leave the house unless they were in a car or going somewhere specific, so everyone was pretty much stuck inside the little apartment. Not that anyone minded, after the stunt they all pulled last night, they'd have to be retarded to go out into this city alone or by foot.

Ichigo took his plate of pancakes and caked them in sugar and syrup before eating them slowly, savoring the taste. Once he was one, he washed his dish and left the kitchen leaving Grimmjow to talk to Ulquiorra. He hadn't really seen his cousin much over the past year so he was gonna take advantage while he had the chance.

Ichigo walked over to the sofa that Shirosaki occupied and swiped at his legs, pulling them off the sofa so he could sit down. Shirosaki made a noise of protest as his legs were moved, but didn't say anything more.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" Orihime asked. "Your lip looks better."

"I'm fine thanks." Physically anyway.

"So what did they do to you in that place?" Rukia asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

Ichigo stiffened for a second. Grimmjow was the only person who knew, and he wanted to keep it that way. "They made me dress in their uniform and they hit me a couple of times. Otherwise I was locked in a room until Grimmjow found me…How did you's find out where I was?" He said, shrugging it off and trying to change the subject.

"That would be through my amazing powers of deduction." Renji smiled, looking proud.

"So much for deduction. He called your house, they said you were here. He rang Shiro, he said you weren't here and suggested you might want to be alone. Then a rare piece of common sense hit him and he realized you would be looking for Grimmjow." Rukia laughed, Renji visibly deflating as she explained.

"I prefer to call it deduction." Renji pouted.

Ichigo laughed and turned to Shirosaki. His double was staring at him, frowning slightly. Ichigo's smile faltered a little. "What's up?"

Shiro shook himself a little like he'd been out of it and looked away. "Nothing."

Confused, Ichigo looked at Shirosaki for a few seconds before the front door opening caught everyone's attention. Shiro sat up and everyone was alert, before they even had a chance to move before Shinji entered the living room.

He stopped short at everyone starting at him then visibly relaxing. "That was…weird."

"We were just being alert." Shirosaki grinned before turning back round. Ichigo turned round in time to catch Shirosaki and Neliel's gaze meeting. Shirosaki grinned and winked at the green haired girl making her blush and spin her head away. Ichigo smiled softly before staring at what was on TV, not really watching it. He was thinking about the feelings he'd had back in the bedroom when Grimmjow had touched him. It had made him nervous, like he was back with Aizen again even when he blatantly wasn't. He felt like he'd gotten that feeling a lot over the last 24 hours. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, _'Maybe I'm not as okay as I thought I was?'_

Shirosaki watched him out of the corner of his eye.

**MisaxMisa: Ooo Shiro, why did you stare at Ichi so? ^^**

**Shirosaki:…Stop talking like that. And I'm not telling you's.**

**Ichigo: I want to know too!**

**Shirosaki: What did I just say?...Idiot.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Sorrrrrrrrrry I took so long to write this chapter! I started it but then Final Fantasy XIII came out and well…I got distracted… haha ^^ But yeah, it's here now so enjoy reading it!**

**And remember, read and review guuuuuyzz!**

The day had passed by rather uneventfully, much to the disappointment of some (Ikkaku). They had spent the whole day watching reruns of bad daytime television, Takeshi's Castle and old kung-fu movies. They'd ordered pizza a few hours ago because no one could be bothered to cook for the horde and now that everyone was fed and watered, the room was quiet with chilled teenagers. Not that it wasn't quiet before then. All day something was missing and Ichigo knew exactly what that something, or someone, was. Shirosaki…or rather his loud mouthed, slightly crazy personality. He'd been uncharacteristically quiet all day, but he didn't have any idea why nor did he want to ask in front of everybody, if something was wrong, he didn't like to show it. He hated to show such weakness to everybody, to which Ichigo could very much relate.

It was 11o'clock before he got the chance to speak to him. He'd just been to the bathroom and came back to find everyone but Shirosaki still where he'd left them.

"Hey, where's Shiro?"

"He went to his room," Neliel said, he didn't know if he imagined it or not but he could have sworn he saw worry in her eyes. Actually, he was sure. They'd been getting on real well all day…

Ichigo made his way to Shirosaki's room, manuvering around all the sprawled bodies still transfixed on the movie. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

Shirosaki's room was fairly large, but it was so overcrowded it seemed small. An electric and acoustic guitar hung on either side of his bedroom door on brackets and posters of all sizes adorned his walls. The Slipknot one caught his eye and he shivered, the guy with pins sticking out of his grey mask (pinhead perhaps?) creeped him out a little, but don't get him wrong, he liked the band. He tore his eyes away from that to the tack board that hung just above his bed, eyes drawn to a picture of himself, his sisters and Shiro with Karin on Shiro's back and Yuzu on his. It was taken when Ichigo was about 9 and Shirosaki was about 10, just before his mothers passing and it was one of his favourite memories. Pushed against the opposite wall from the bed sat a cluttered computer desk and opposite the door, dead ahead of Ichigo is where he found his cousin. Shiro's room was the one room in the apartment with a small balcony and at present, Shiro was standing there with his back to him.

"Hey," Ichigo said, the knocking obviously hadn't caught his attention.

His cousin turned and smiled when he saw him, but it didn't reach his eyes. In his hand was a cigarette which he took one off before blowing the smoke upwards into the night air.

"I didn't know you smoked." Ichigo said simply, joining him in the crisp and cool night air.

"Only when I'm thinking hard or when my minds to full to think anymore…or when I'm drunk."

Ichigo looked at him quizzically. The albino sighed before looking at him.

"You're the doctor, you shouldn't be involved in all this."

Ichigo looked at him with a look that said I-think-you've-gone-crazy. "What're you talking about?"

"This, you're the smart one, I'm the thug! It's all I'm good for! You shouldn't be involved in all this gang shit. You're gonna be a doctor one day Ichigo, it's not right."

"You're not just a thug and it's not all you're good for. I enjoy a good fight just as much as you and I know for a fact that you're smart. In a different kind of way. You're sharp, you can think up ways out of any situation. And as the doctor, I'm gona have ta tell ya that smoking's bad for your health, not matter how little you do it." He spoke with conviction, but added the end to lighten the mood. Shirosaki smiled in thanks, but that was replaced by a stony gaze almost straight away.

"What did they do to you in Las Noches Ichigo?"

Ichigo was caught by surprise. "I told you in there, they-"

"No, what you told everyone in there was only a half of it, I can tell."

Ichigo sputtered, "N-no, honestly Shiro I-I-"

"Just tell me man. You can trust me can't you?" He looked saddened when he spoke the last bit.

Ichigo sighed. "You're really not gonna like it. And I don't want to or like to talk about it." He spoke quietly, so much so that Shiro had to shuffle closer to hear him.

There was silence for a while but Shirosaki, never one for patience, couldn't just stand and wait.

"Well?"

Ichigo looked up and looked Shirosaki straight in the eye. "Aizen raped me." He whispered, tears building in his eyes just by saying the sentence.

'_Damn tears.'_

Shirosaki's eyes widened, amber irises searching his face for any hint of a lie, or more so, whether he was leaving out an important detail. Finding none, he narrowed his eyes and growled. "What?"

A tear ran down Ichigo's face as he closed his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. He had been doing too well to loose all of his composure and breakdown now. "He tied me down and he raped me. It hurt Shiro and now I'm scared."

"Scared? You don't need to be!" Shirosaki, all but yelled, grabbing onto to Ichigo's shoulders in an almost reassuring way. "I won't ever let that greasy, filthy, molesting fucking bastard near you again!"

"Thank you, but that's not all that I'm scared of." He whimpered.

"What else?"

"I'm scared of being touched again. When you walked in on Grimmjow and me earlier, I was almost relieved. I didn't want to stop but I was…I was uncomfortable and I was…starting to panic."

"Was Grimmjow forcing it on you?" He growled.

"No! Of course not! It was my own fault for not stopping it."

Shirosaki's grip relaxed a little on his shoulders.

"You don't think Grimmjow's like that do you?" Ichigo asked, Shiro's questioning catching him off guard.

Shirosaki sighed. "No, I had a chat with him today, he really does seem to love you but…Ichigo, people aren't always what they seem. I was just making sure and jumping to conclusions". He smiled, trying to reassure the teen, but Ichigo was thinking.

'_Would Grimmjow even do anything like that?'_

"Hey, just forget about it. Grimm is a good guy, I'm actually jealous, I could do with someone like that."

Ichigo pushed his previous thoughts from his mind, in favour of a better subject. "You? A relationship? I didn't think man whores did relationships!"

"Hey hey! I'm no man whore, at least not anymore."

"Oh, so who's the lucky girl?"

He winked, "Nel."

Ichigo widened his eyes. "You like an Arrancar? God Shiro, you **have** changed."

"Ex Arrancar, thank you very much." He smirked, as he caught sight of his almost gone cigarette that he had forgotten was in his hand.

Ichigo wrinkled his nose as Shiro took one last drag off is almost forgotten tab before throwing it over the balcony railing. Despite the change in tone and conversation, Ichigo could feel the anger, worry and shock radiating from him in waves, but he was obviously respecting Ichigo's wish of not talking about it.

"Hey, please don't tell anyone." He whispered.

"That goes without saying." Shirosaki smiled.

He walked back into his room closely followed by Ichigo and, silence, they walked back into the sitting room and rejoined their friends. Bad movies and all.

**

"Get the fuck out of my house!"

Ichigo laughed at Shiro as he was pushed playfully towards the door. It was two days after their conversation and he'd been true to his word about keeping quiet. Ichigo's lip and minor injuries were looking much better, so he supposed he could pass it off as an outcome of play fighting which, even though it would upset Yuzu, it would upset her less than what really happened. Obviously. Ichigo picked up his bag and turned to his cousin who smiled before they threw their arms around each other.

"When you're done with you're manly displays of affection?" Renji grinned, popping his head in the apartment door. "Shinji said he doesn't wanna wait much longer."

"Okay," Ichigo said, letting go of his cousin and standing back, "Thanks man."

Shiro grinned, clapping him on the back, "No problem man. Now, get going, keep in touch."

"I'm going! It's shame you couldn't come with us."

"Yeah but, as cool and Nel and Hali are…I'm still not gonna leave them in my apartment alone," he laughed.

Ichigo nodded, waving as he left the apartment and made his way down and out of the building and onto the street lit only by street lights. It was about 10 o'clock so it was really dark outside otherwise. Three cars were parked under the pools of light provided by the street lamps to be driven by Shinji, Lisa and Love. All but one of the cars were completely full. He looked to Shinji's car to see Grimmjow standing beside the open backseat door, smiling at him. Ichigo walked over and threw his bag in the boot before climbing into the car followed by Grimmjow. He sat between Renji and Grimmjow, with Ikkaku riding shotgun and, needless to say, with the people that were in the car with him, the drive home was an entertaining one. Renji and Ikkaku (for some reason unbeknown to the other three), were howling out of the windows like wolves and the barking at random people and scaring the shit out of them. As much as that shit could get them in trouble…it was damn funny.

As they made their way back to Karakura, Ichigo found himself relaxing into the car seat, tension he didn't know he had slipping away from him. He let out a deep breathe and felt Grimmjow's fingers wind their way through his own. He looked up into his boyfriends eyes, searching them with his own. Only seeing love, he squeezed the hand holding his and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Wanna come to mine before going home? You did say you'd be home either today or tomorrow…" Grimmjow barely whispered into his ear.

Ichigo froze a little. Did he want that?

"Ichigo?" Although his voice was still quiet, Ichigo could hear the hurt in his voice at his hesitation.

Ichigo nodded, feeling guilty.

He felt his boyfriends smile as he kissed his orange covered head before resting his own on top of it. If only they could just stay like that forever…then Ichigo wouldn't have to worry about a thing…

**

Ichigo and Grimmjow waved their friends off as the Shinji pulled away to drop Ikkaku and Renji home. Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's hand again, pulling him towards the apartment block and into the lift. They were silent s they made the way to Grimmjow's home, the blue haired teen taking the bags from them and dropping them by door before pushing Ichigo against the wall and crushing his lips to his. His need was unreal. He hadn't had Ichigo- he hadn't had anyone-since he left ,which was a miracle when it came to being one of Aizen's 'boys'. He'd missed him so much in that short time and he just wanted to feel him again, claim him back as his own and cover the taint that Aizen had left behind.

Ichigo's heart started beating faster as Grimmjow's hands roamed his body, but not out of the pleasure they once brought. His heart was pounding out of anxiety and a little bit of fear, a fear that was intensifying the more Grimmjow's actions did. Ichigo felt himself get moved from the wall and pulled until he found himself lying on a bed but too scared to stop what was happening…

Grimmjow placed himself on top of Ichigo, yet again taking his panting for those of pleasure, just like they normally were. He ran a hand over the rim of Ichigo's jeans before undoing the button and making quick work of the denim garment. He could see Ichigo's member hardening and didn't want to wait too long. He palmed it a bit, earning groans from Ichigo's barely open mouth, eyes tight closed.

Ichigo couldn't stop the noises. Or the way his body was reacting to the touches, even though it was the last thing his mind wanted. When he felt Grimmjow toy with his boxers before pulling them down and completely off, making Ichigo's breathing hitched. _'Oh no no no no no.'_

Grimmjow unzipped his jeans and pulled his trousers down, not even bothering to take them off completely before taking his position in between Ichigo's spread legs, his cock oozing with enough precum to forget the lube. In his haste, he forgot to prepare Ichigo as he went poised himself at Ichigo's entrance.

Ichigo could feel Grimmjow was ready to fuck him. Something he **definitely** didn't want to do right now, his mind was playing ticks on him every time he was touched and he could feel tears prickling in his closed eyes. _'It's not Aizen, it's not Aizen. Open you're eyes and you'll see Grimmjow. He's different to Aizen…he wouldn't-'_

"I'll make you mine again…"

'_What?'_

"Are you ready to be mine again?"

'_No!'_

"NOO!"

Ichigo echoed out loud, throwing his arms up and pushing Grimmjow off him with all the force he could muster. He scrambled off the bed, dragging the bed quilt as he went and grabbed his discarded garments and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Grimmjow, who had been sent flying to the floor flat on his back, clutched the side of his head that was bleeding lightly. He had bashed it off his drawers in the fall.

"What the fuck was that…?" He mumbled

He climbed back onto his feet and ran to the bathroom as quickly as he could while pulling up his underwear and trousers. He tried the handle and cursed. It was locked.

"Ichigo?" He asked through the door. He could hear Ichigo's fast and loud breathing. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone!" He could hear his boyfriends muffled voice though the door. He could also hear that it was thick with tears.

"What did I do?" He called, completely lost as to what was going on.

"He would have said it!"

"Said what?"

When Ichigo didn't answer, he thought back.

'_What the fuck is he talking about? All I said was…' _Oh shit._ 'I'll make you mine again…'_

"Shiiiiit. Ichigo, I'm sorry, I didn't think…I didn't know…" He had no idea what he was trying to say. That he'd anted him so bad he hadn't considered Ichigo's feelings at all? Tears actually came to his eyes….

Ichigo sat on the other side of the door, breathing hard and wrapped in the quilt. His clothes were lying next to him, he couldn't bring himself to move enough to put them on. He was shaking and crying uncontrollably. _'What the fuck happened to me…?'_

"Ichigo?"

He could hear Grimmjow calling his name every now and again.

"I'm sorry?!" He called again.

He didn't know how long this lasted, but eventually there was silence. Ichigo rested his head back on the door. Why didn't he just stop and tell Grimmjow about it, instead of letting it get that far? Grimmjow would have understood…wouldn't he?

The silence from the other side of the door was deafening. Ichigo couldn't even here Grimmjow breathing. He closed his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden and felt his head getting heavy. He wasn't far gone from being asleep when he heard the slide of something across tiled floor. He looked down and saw a folded piece of paper that had been slide under the door. With shaky hands, he picked it up and unfolded it, tears springing back to his eyes instantly as he read.

'_I'm sorry, I'll do anything to make you feel better. Just tell me to leave and I'll leave, I just needed you to know that I love you so much. I wouldn't do anything like that bastard did.'_

Grimmjow held his ear close to the door, listening for some kind of response, even if it was him being told to go.

"I'll be just outside the door until you tell me to leave…" He spoke quietly into the silence.

He slid down the wall and onto the floor heavily, looking up at the clock and closing his eyes. They'd been back in Karakura less than half an hour and already he'd fucked it up again. The tiredness that had been hanging around him since going back to the Arrancar was settling around him like a fog, making his vision unclear as he tried to fight the sleep. His eyes slowly closed as he rested against the wall in sitting position and his head turned to the side, aware of the throbbing on the left side of his head where he'd sustained yet another injury. It didn't take long for the fog that surrounded him to engulf him completely and he slumped slightly, head lolling on hi right shoulder.

**

Ichigo rested against the back of the locked bathroom door. He was so tired but he just hadn't been able to sleep, no matter how comfortable he'd managed to get as he'd wrapped up in the double quilt, he'd even turned off the bathroom light. He cracked his eyes and fumbled blindly in the darkness until he found his jeans lying discarded on the floor. He hadn't even bothered to redress what had been taken off him. He pulled his phone out of the pocket and checked it clock, half godamned 12. He groaned, he'd been sitting here for an hour and a half and he still couldn't sleep. His mind wandered as he thought about how he'd never had trouble getting to sleep wrapped in Grimmjow's muscled arms and tears welled back in his eyes. What had happened had been an over reaction on his part…if he had just stopped Grimmjow and told him how he felt, Grimmjow wouldn't have kept going, it was his own fault for letting it get so far. He clambered clumsily to his feet, his legs slightly numb off sitting so long, before he pulled on his boxers and picked the quilt back up. He quietly unlocked the bathroom door and shielded his eyes from the bright light of the sitting room. He took one step out and jumped as he saw Grimmjow slumped against the wall to he right. At first he panicked, but that went away quickly when he saw the steady rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He crouched down beside him, tears running down his face again as he looked into the eyes of the boy who hadn't even seemed angry after Ichigo had flung him off the bed, he had only heard worry in his voice.

Ichigo brushed a stray strand of Grimmjow's striking blue hair from his face, making the boy stir.

"Ichigo?" he mumbled quietly, as he cracked his eyes open.

"Mhmm?" Ichigo asked just as quietly.

"I love you."

Ichigo sniffed loudly, "I love you too."

Grimmjow's lips pulled up into a small smile and he reached and took Ichigo's hand in his own. He moved his neck and winced a bit, pulling his arm up to rub t the crick.

Ichigo noticed and stood, tugging at Grimmjow's arm. "Come to bed."

Grimmjow's eyes opened wide in surprised, despite his tiredness. "But Ichigo-"

"I don't want to do anything." He cut across him. "I just wanna be able to sleep..."

Grimmjow nodded in understanding, dragging himself off the floor, he felt like he barely had the energy to walk across the room. He dragged his feet as Ichigo, still holding his hand, lead him to the bedroom. Grimmjow collapsed on the bed as soon as he was close enough and dragged himself up to the pillows. He looked up at Ichigo, who was stood by the bed, looking indecisive.

"I won't do anything you don't want. I won't even touch you."

Ichigo shook his head, pulling the blanket from around himself and flapped it up so it kinda covered the bed and Grimmjow. He climbed under it and shuffled close to Grimmjow, clinging to his t-shirt, and making Grimmjow turn on his side to face him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and felt him tense, before relaxing into his again. He smiled and kissed the boys forehead. When Ichigo did nothing to stop him, he moved down and kissed his lips before resting his chin on top of the thatch of orange hair. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, falling to sleep as he spoke.

"Don't be…" Was all Ichigo managed before he too, fell into the appreciated darkness that was unconsciousness.

**MisaxMisa: Aww, Ichi feels better now?**

**Ichigo: Fuck off.**

**MisaxMisa: Harsh o_O**

**Shirosaki: Yeah Ichi, don't be a bitch *smirks***

**Ichigo: *glares* I'm a what now?**

**Shirosaki: A bitch.**

**Ichigo: That's it! *jumps on Shiro***

**MisaxMisa: *shouting above the noise* Look out for the next chapter! *gets hit on the head* Right guys, cut it out now! **

**Ichigo & Shiro: Sorry…**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Time for the next exciting instalment of 'The Life Of A High School Boy! I won't bore you with a particularly long author's note this time. Read, enjoy, review…you know the score :)**

Grimmjow was the first awake the next morning, his eyes fluttering open with a small smile on his face when he felt Ichigo's familiar presence next to him. Or at least he smiled until, through his sleep hazed mind, he remembered what had happened the night before. He looked down at his boyfriend with sad eyes, remembering his stupidity in thinking that Ichigo would be totally over the rape. He'd had years to overcome the horror and 'get used to it' so to speak. Not that you ever really got used to the horrid feeling of someone forcing themselves on you and you not being able to do **anything** about it. He shivered, remembering stuff that he would rather forget, and mentally slapped himself. How stupid! How utterly retarded!

Ichigo stirred next to him. All Grimmjow wanted to do was slip his arm around him like he used to, and Ichigo had never objected to it, even at Shirosaki's after his ordeal, but now that he'd seen his reaction to some intimacy, he felt the need to be extremely cautious. He brushed a hand along Ichigo's face. He wasn't resting against him, but he was facing in his direction. Ichigo flinched slightly at the touch, bgut relaxed almost instantly as he cracked his eyes to look at him.

"Mornin'" Grimmjow whispered, moving his hand to rest his palm on it, running his thumb along beside his eye.

Ichigo smiled a little, but Grimmjow could see the sadness and shame in his eyes. An expression his was all too familiar with from his best friend back in hell.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo whispered back, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and looked away from Grimmjow's eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" Grimmjow asked, putting a little pressure on his hand to turn Ichigo's gaze back to him.

"For…for reacting like I did." He said, inwardly cringing at the memory of throwing Grimmjow off him and hiding in the bathroom. Not only was he ashamed, he was also highly embarrassed.

Grimmjow sighed heavily before giving Ichigo a sincere look. "It was my fault."

"What? No, I-"

"No Ichi, remember, I know perfectly well what you're going through. I know exactly how it feels, and I don't blame you for…for lack of a better word, freaking out. I should have known better."

Ichigo remained silent, not quite knowing how to respond.

"All I want you to remember is that I would NEVER hurt you like that. And I wont touch you when you don't want it, just tell me next time, okay?"

Ichigo nodded, tears welling back up in his eyes for not just saying something instead of letting it get that far.

Grimmjow smiled before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on his forehead. He went to get out of the bed but Ichigo stopped him, pulling his face closer and kissing him on the lips before smiling and releasing him. The bluenette smiled and climbed out of the bed before walking to the kitchen.

Ichigo lay there for a little longer before getting up and grabbing his bag, following Grimmjow to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make sausage sandwiches," he stated, straightening up from rummaging in the freezer. "They're still in date and all the food I have is still here. Good job I was only gone for a week." With his last sentence he turned to grin at his boyfriend.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah, well, I'm gonna have a shower." He turned to walk away before stopping. "Hey Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come to my house with me today? My family don't know what happened but…having you there will probably help. Plus I can explain that you're back with me."

"Yeah, no problem Ichi."

"And Grimm?"

"Mhmm?" He replied, after ripping the pack of sausages open with his teeth and throwing them on the grill.

"I love you."

Grimmjow turned and stepped across the small kitchen to his boyfriend, taking his head in his hands and kissing his hair line. "I love you too."

**

After the pair had showered and had eaten, Ichigo grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder while he waited for Grimmjow to lock the apartment door. It didn't take long to get to Ichigo's house, not long enough in Ichigo's opinion. He stopped outside the front door and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, you can handle this, just tell them what you told me." Grimmjow said, taking Ichigo's hand and squeezing it.

Ichigo nodded, using his other hand to open the door. No sooner had the front door closed did Ichigo have to release Grimmjow's hand to catch his younger sister, who ran into him and threw her arms around his waist.

"Ichi-nii! I'm so happy you're back. I'm making your favourite for dinner and…" As she stepped back, she finally caught sight of Grimmjow standing behind her, shuffling his feet on the carpet. "Oh…hi Grimmjow!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but shot Ichigo a questioning look…only to gasp in shock. "Ichigo, what happened to you're face?!"

Ichigo brought a hand up to brush his lip and the light black eye he still had. "Oh, me and Shiro got into a little fight with some thugs. You know, the usual." He managed a small smile, despite the fact that he felt really bad about lying to his sister.

She puffed out her cheeks, shoving her hands on her hips and leaning forward. "Karin told you to be careful! Urgh, Ichi-nii you are just hopeless when it comes to getting into fights!"

Ichigo laughed at his sisters face and reprimanding tone, it was normal…and he liked normal. "Sorry Yuzu, I'll be more careful."

"You always say that," She huffed, stalking away back to the kitchen.

He laughed, "And I mean it this time!" He called, following her, but turning off into the sitting room where he found Karin hanging over the back of the sofa, facing them.

"Hey you two." She said, smiling.

"Hey," Ichigo said, Grimmjow echoing his rely, but very quietly.

"How was it at Shiro's?" She questioned, eyeing his face wearily. It was true that the black haired twin was as hot-headed as her older brother, but she was certainly not a trouble maker and she definitely didn't get into fights, at least not off the football field.

To be honest though, Ichigo had never considered himself a trouble maker until he had gone to High School. Sure, he knew he had got into a lot of fights but he didn't know he'd gained a reputation along with his good friend Chad. In fact. They were known as 'Chad and Kurosaki of Machiba Middle School' but most other schools in the near by area. If fact, he remembered Keigo's first reaction when he saw him…but that was another story (and a stupid one at that).

"Eventful. He replied simply, patting her on the head as he walked around the sofa to join her. Yeah, Yuzu had a brother complex, but Karin had the most in common with him, don't get him wrong though, he loved his sisters the same.

"So, you're back together again?" One thing he didn't love-sometimes-was how blunt Karin was.

"Errr, yeah," Ichigo blushed her question.

"Cool." She smiled before looking back at TV. " I'd go see Papa Goat-Face before **he** finds **you**, otherwise you'll have to listen to him moan."

Ichigo grimaced, imagining both the pointless and boring lecture he would receive from his father for not alerting him to his return and that was on top of the regular 'You and Shirosaki are too alike' speech that would come about because of his injuries. Not that was why they were there.

He got up and made his way to the clinic section of the house, leaving Grimmjow with Karin, and found his dad filling out paper work at what could only be described as the front desk, where he could easily see new, incoming victims.

"Hey dad…"

"Ichigo!" He yelled, jumping up and bouncing towards his son, who immediately backed off from his overly energetic father.

"Chill out, I was only gone for a few days."

"I don't care, I missed my only son!" He screamed, leaping towards him. Ichigo took a side step, watching his father crash face-first into the floor before he jumped up and threw his arms around his son.

"Dad…?" Ichigo asked, uncertain about how to go about telling him.

"What is it?" He asked, releasing him and holding him at arms length.

"I'm back with Grimmjow." He decided to keep it simple.

Isshin smiled, he had always like Grimmjow, and still had no problem with him now. Despite the fact that he had hurt his son…he had obviously made up for it, or Ichigo wouldn't be back with him. "That is all fine Ichigo, but can I ask what happened o my sons beautiful face?"

Ichigo scowled, "I got into a fight with Shiro you pervert." He turned and exited the clinic, ignoring his father's pleas of "I'm not a pervert" and "Forgive me for being worried about my son".

As he re-entered the house part of the building, he heard Grimmjow's booming laugh mixed with the howling of his sister, making him smile. So evidently, the only one who had a obvious uncertainty with his and Grimmjow's reunion was Yuzu. He made his way to kitchen and found his sister standing on a small stepper so that she could cook. She was staring thoughtfully into pan as she stirred what looked like noodles.

"Yuzu?"

She jumped a little, obviously not aware of Ichigo's presence. "Oh, hey Ichi-nii."

"Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

"Oh erm, the stuff I'll need for dinner tonight."

"Oh…" He was silent for a while. "Yuzu, you didn't seem to happy when you saw Grimmjow-"

"Of course I'm happy!" She said a little to quickly. "He makes you happy."

"Don't lie Yuzu, it's not becoming of a young woman."

Yuzu blushed, "I'm not lying, I am glad he's back because he makes you happy but," her eyes welled up a little as she flew off the step and ran at her brother again, throwing her arms around his waist., "I saw how much he hurt you when he left the first time, I don't want that to happen again."

Ichigo, prepared this time, caught her and held her as she spoke muffled into his t-shirt. "Last time…there was something going on that I didn't fully understand Yuzu. This time will be different. I know that for sure." He spoke with conviction, knowing full well why Grimmjow had tried to keep him out. He held no anger against him, but he couldn't explain it to his family.

Yuzu nodded into his shirt. "If you're sure then I'm sure Ichi-nii," She looked up and gave him a watery smile. "I just want you to be happy."

Ichigo returned her smile, "I am."

He ruffled her hair, much to her disdain, before she bounced back to the cooker. "I'm doing stir-fry tonight, so make sure you're here for dinner. I'll make some extra for Grimmjow too."

Ichigo walked up beside her and kissed her on the back of her head. "Thanks Yuzu, you're the best."

He returned to the sitting room and found Karin and Grimmjow watching a soccer game on the TV. He was glad that his family were okay with everything, it made everything so much easier. He plopped down between his sister and boyfriend on the sofa, Grimmjow's arm snaking around Ichigo's shoulders cautiously and pulling him to lean on him.

"Get a room." Karin said, not tearing her eyes from the TV.

"We're in one."

"Well one that I'm not in." She replied.

Ichigo laughed, snuggling back a little. He wanted Grimmjow to know that he didn't mind this. He just didn't want to…go too far.

"Yuzu is making us dinner tonight, so what do you want to until then?" Ichigo asked the blunette.

"I dunno…we could go to the park or something?"

This got Karin interested. "I've got a new football! We could play 1-a-side with a goal keeper?" She sounded so excited that Ichigo didn't have the heart to say no, besides, he didn't spend enough time doing anything with his sisters anymore.

"Go get it." He said. The girl just grinned and nodded, taking off upstairs. Ichigo then turned to Grimmjow. "You don't mind do you?"

Said Grimmjow shook his head and placed a kiss on the smaller mans forehead. "I like your sisters, it should be fun."

**

Well, Grimmjow was right when he said it would be fun, but he didn't realise how tired it would make him. Karin had definitely put them through their paces. They'd all played different positions, taking turns at being the keeper, but being keeper didn't mean less pain. Karin had a mean kick and catching it made your hands burn. Grimmjow had never been the best football player and got his ass kicked by both Ichigo and Karin, but he was a fine goalie. Ichigo was a fairly good football player for his age but struggled to keep pace with Karin, who was extremely good for hers, and lost by a single goal.

Now, walking home, Ichigo and Grimmjow were shattered and ready to lie down and die while Karin, who had the football tucked under her arm, laughed at them.

Dinner that night was eventful too. No sooner had they sat down did his father stand up to toast, blabbering on about god knows what then complaining when no-one would listen. It took a punch in the face from Karin to shut him up so they could eat in peace.

It was late when Grimmjow left. It was a Sunday, so they had school to go too and Grimmjow had homework he hadn't bothered to do that he now had too.

Ichigo stood at the door while Grimmjow slipped on his shoes and straightened up.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said, slipping an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulling him close before kissing him lightly. When he went to pull away, Ichigo grabbed his head and pulled him back, fisting his hands in his hair and deepening the kiss. When they were done Grimmjow grinned before walking out the door, waving over his shoulder as he headed home. Ichigo grinned too, closing the door and heading to the stairs to go to his room. He stopped when he noticed his family all sitting staring at him and grinning themselves. He wiped the grin off his face and scowled.

"Stop looking at me like that." Was the last thing he said before heading up to his room, silently thanking god that everything was back to normal.

**A/N: I know, nothing much happened in this chapter, it's kinda like a filler I suppose. But don't worry. We'll get back to the nitty gritty soon. Lemony goodness may be on the horizon :)**

**MisaxMisa: Ichi-nii is happy!**

**Ichigo: Don't call me that!**

**MisaxMisa: But Yuzu does! *pouts***

**Ichigo: Well, that's Yuzu, not you.**

**MisaxMisa: Fine…Strawberry.**

**Ichigo: *face palms***

**Grimmjow: Read and Review asswipes!**

**MisaxMisa: Grimm!**

**Grimmjow: Sorry!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Chapter 27 is now here! Read, review, enjoy!**

**On another note, I've been working on a story, it my first crossover and it's a Bleach and InuYasha fic but I can't think of a name for it. But what I really want to know is should I upload it now once I've thought of a name…or should I wait til I've finished this story? I'm making it a poll on my profile, please do it? Thanks a bunch!**

Ichigo looked out of the classroom window, watching the freshman P.E class running the track with Kenpachi Zaraki standing beside it looking bored.

They'd been back to school for a few weeks now and Ichigo was finally starting to feel safe again. Yeah, it had helped to be back in Karakura, but they'd found him once, they could do it again. It's not like he'd moved or anything.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts by Mayuri Kurotsuchi's sharp voice. He turned to face his teacher with his trademark scowl in place.

"If I'm boring you then please feel free to leave." Mr. Kurotsuchi reprimanded in his horrid voice, "It's not like I can teach a ruffian like you the art of Biology anyway."

Ichigo's scowl deepened. In actual fact, Ichigo aspired to be a doctor like his father, so that he could maybe one day take over the Kurosaki clinic, and he achieved some of the highest grades in year group. That bastard just refused to admit it was possible. The lesson drawled by slowly as Ichigo took notes and listened to his teachers annoying voice as he stood with his back to the class, drawing diagrams on the board and explaining them in great detail. As soon as the lesson was over, Ichigo was up and out before the rest of the class had even finished packing their stuff away.

He made his way to the cafeteria and plopped down between Grimmjow and Renji, resting his head on the table and sighing heavily. He couldn't be bothered with today. He may be feeling better, but he wasn't sleeping well. He was still having nightmares about the experience with Aizen and he still hadn't done anything but kiss and cuddle with Grimmjow. He could tell that Grimmjow **really** wanted to go further again, but Ichigo was overwhelmed by how patient Grimmjow was being with him. He hadn't even mentioned doing anything yet. Said Grimmjow began to rub Ichigo's back as he continued to eat and chat to the others. When Ichigo finally sat up and pulled his lunch from his bag, Grimmjow took the opportunity to place a quick kiss on his temple, making the strawberry blush. He'd never been used to public displays of affection.

Idle chatter buzzed around them as Ichigo turned to his boyfriend.

"Don't forget, we're meeting Yuzu and Karin next to the track to go get ice cream after school."

"How could I forget?" He mumbled, "You're making me pay for it all."

"Hey, you offered."

Grimmjow punched Ichigo's arm playfully as Renji leaned around him.

"Grimm is paying for ice cream? I think I might tag along…"

"Don't even think about it tattoo-brow."

Renji held up his hands in mock surrender and smirked, "You're just jealous that I can pull them off when you blatantly couldn't."

Grimmjow didn't answer but Ichigo could swear he heard him call him an idiot and mumble something like 'they'll be all over your dick next' while he shot his sandwich a dirty look…but he couldn't be sure.

Lunch passed by too quickly and soon enough, people where back in their lessons, groaning and moaning about actually having to do some work. It was a Friday afternoon so, after the three usual after-lunch classes, they had an additional class after that was more like an extra curricular club. A fight club, to be exact, made up of most of his friends and a few extras from other P.E classes. Although Zaraki set no limits on the damage we could cause, we'd set them ourselves. No point in fucking each other up needlessly.

**

Ichigo stood in the gymnasium, watching Shuhei and Renji go at it, throwing each other around the mat area like out-of-control wrestlers. It was entertaining, but worrying at the same time.

"Kurosaki!"

Zaraki stood behind Ichigo, causing the boy to yelp at the sudden and loud voice.

"Don't be such a girl, you and Kira are next." He turned to the indoor bleachers, "Yachiru, get over here, this is the last fight."

Everyone's attention turned to the little girl sitting on one of the benches, her bright pink hair about as hard to miss as Grimmjow's.

Yachiru was Kenpachi Zaraki's adoptive daughter, but they didn't share the same surname. Kusajishi was the name of her family that died before Zaraki took her in, but she was young when they had perished and had come to see him as her father. She followed him everywhere he went except when at school, clinging to his back or shoulder so often, he would forget she was even there sometimes.

"Coming Kenny!"

The small girl, no older than 9 years old, grabbed hold of Zaraki's heavy duffel bag and lifted it off the floor, jogging over with it held in front of her. God knows what he was feeding her but whatever it was made her hellishly strong for her age.

After Ichigo's and Izuru's fight, which ended with Ichigo just barely pinning the blonde, everyone went to the changing rooms, showering and changing back into their clothes.

Ichigo and Grimmjow left for the track while the others walked towards the school gates, heading home.

Yuzu and Karin were sitting on the bleachers beside the track and jumped up to meet them as the boys approached, changing direction and heading towards the school car park. Ichigo didn't want his sisters standing about at the school gates, he didn't feel like it was safe for two pre-teens to lurk about on the streets like that.

They walked, joking around as the headed for Grimmjow's car.

"Hey, who are they?" Karin asked, drawing Ichigo and Grimmjow's attention to Grimmjow's car and effectively freezing them in their place, voices stuck in their throats.

A group encircled Grimmjow's car, some leaning against it or just generally standing near.

A tall man straightened up and took a few steps forwards, a smirk gracing his features as long black hair fluttered in the wind.

"It's about time, we've been waiting a long time." Nnoitra spit out.

"Shit." Grimmjow hissed. What could they do, there was what, 7 of them? And there was just him and Ichigo, plus, Ichigo's little sisters were here, and he knew for a fact they weren't exempt from whatever these bastards were gonna do.

"What do we do?" Ichigo muttered, barely moving his lips.

"I dunno, we can't fight them all, especially with your sisters here. They'll use them."

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked, moving closer to her brother and clinging to his t-shirt. "They look mean."

Ichigo pulled his sister close as Grimmjow grabbed Karin's shoulder and moved her behind him.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Just go with it." Grimmjow grit out.

They started backing away slowly, not willing for the twins to get hurt.

"Oh hey now, don't go thinking you can get away this time." Nnoitra called, taking fast steps forward towards the small group.

"Fuck off! Just leave us alone!" Ichigo shouted, his heart rate speeding up. He couldn't break down like he wanted too, he had to stay strong for his sisters.

Nnoitra laughed, the rest of the group now approaching them. "I don't think so ya little cunt."

"Hey! Shut the fuck up." Grimmjow growled.

More laughing as they continued their approach, the smaller group continuing their retreat.

"What's going on here?" A harsh voice growled.

Everyone turned to look at the man approaching from the side. Kenpachi Zaraki was walking towards them, Yachiru in her typical place, with a madman grin on his face.

"What's it to you?" Nnoitra growled, squaring up to the beast of a man.

"It's everything to me. You gonna fight? I wanna fight too!"

"Psh." Nnoitra scoffed.

"Hey, I'm a teacher here, but your not a student, you look to old to be. So technically I wont be fightin' a kid, as much as I'd like to fight Kurosaki here, I'm not allowed. So you'll do."

"I'll do huh?" Nnoitra asked, before leaping towards Zaraki and punching him in the face.  
Yachiru leapt off Kenpachi's shoulder and kicked Nnoitra in the face unexpectedly. Nnoitra howled as his nose started to bleed. He took a swipe as the girl, but she dodged it, giggling.

"Hey!" Kenpachi shouted, his fingers wrapping around Nnoitra's throat as he practically lifted the tall and off the floor. "You're fighting me, touch her and I'll take your fingers." He said, before slamming the lanky bastard back-first into the floor. The rest of the Arrancar ran over, ready to start fighting with this have-crazed fighter. However, some spilt off and headed for Ichigo and Grimmjow. Just in time, Ichigo threw Yuzu away from his and ran to meet them, Grimmjow doing the same, trying to keep them away from the twins. When Aaroniero landed a punch on Ichigo's jaw, the black haired twin growled and ran for the man, kneeing him right in the crotch. Aaroniero gasped, but slapped at Karin hard enough to send her flying to the side and knocking her out.  
"Karin!" Ichigo cried as Yuzu ran to her sister crying and trying to wake her up. Ichigo punched at the perpetrator in the stomach before grabbing his head and smashing it off his knee and kicking him in the chest. The Arrancar collapsed, but was quickly replaced by Szayel Aporro who punched him in the face before pulling out a sliver knife. Ichigo's eyes widened as he dodged one of the deranged mans swings. After one particularly close swing, Ichigo stumbled, looking up just in time to see Szayel dive for him, only to be pushed to the ground by a large figure as Szayel readjusted to go for them. Ichigo didn't have time to comprehend what was about to happen til it did.

Grimmjow's breathing hitched as he bent towards the knife wielding, an intense pain flaring in his abdomen as Szayel grinned, centimeters from his face before pulling the knife out of him. Ichigo screamed, grabbing the man's pink hair and pulling it away from the blunette, nutting him in the nose and making him scream in pain. The pink haired man stumbled away, clutching his face as Grimmjow sank to his knees and clutched at his stomach, pulling one hand away and finding it covered in blood. His head started swimming at the sight and he barely heard the sound of police sirens and the Arrancar's screams of getting away. He blinked trying to clear hi vision as Ichigo's face appeared before his, looking terrified.

"G-Grim? Grimm?!"

"He…That bastard…stabbed me." Was the last thing he said before collapsing into Ichigo's outstretched arms.

Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he looked up to his sisters, Yuzu sitting with her sisters head in her lap, staring wide eyes at Grimmjow's motionless form and then Ichigo's horrified face.

Rushed footsteps approached until Ichigo was shaken slightly by a dark skinned hand.  
"Ichigo? Are you okay? Oh my god!" Someone call an ambulance!" Yoruichi screamed as he caught sight of the blood steadily seeping out of Grimmjow.

"I asked for one when I called the police," He heard Urahara shout from his position by his sisters, checking on Karin and comforting Yuzu.

"How…?" He asked, turning to his Chemistry teacher.

"We saw from on of the classroom windows." She answered, knowing what he meant.

Urahara ran over and told Ichigo to turn Grimmjow around and keep pressure on his wound until the ambulance arrived before running off to check on Kenpachi. Miss Unohana was already gone so he was the back-up first aider.

Ichigo used his and Grimmjow's hands to put pressure on the knife wound as tears continued to fall down his face. Grimmjow's breathing was a little unsteady but definitely there, he could feel it.

"How's Karin?" He whimpered.  
Yuzu looked at her brother, but it was more like she was looking through him. "That man said she was fine, just unconscious."

"What about you? Did you get hurt?"

Yuzu shook her head and smiled weakly, "What about you?"

"I-I'm fine…but…Grimm…"

Yuzu looked at the wound for a split second, before looking away as tears flowed down her own face more forcefully.

"Grimm…please don't leave me…" Ichigo sobbed quietly, burying his face into the mass of blue hair, "…I love you."

**MisaxMisa: GRIMMY WAS STABBED! D:**

**Renji: What? o_O**

**MisaxMisa: Get with the program Renji, Grimmjow was stabbed.**

**Renji: He was?**

**MisaxMisa: …yes.**

**Renji: *reads end of chapter* OMG GRIMMJOW WAS STABBED!**

**MisaxMisa: Well, nor.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Wow, a speedy quick update! You must be wondering if I'm ill…**

**Well, I will officially say that LOAHSB will be drawing to a close soon, I'm not going to say how soon though :)**

**However, I have a one-shot and a new multi-chap story in the works along with Almost Perfect so stay tuned for more from me in the (hopefully near) future!**

**By the way, I'd like to thank you all for helping past the 200 reviews mark! You're all awesome and I'm so happy with it :D**

Ichigo sat outside the hospital room in the fetal position. The doctors were in with Grimmjow right now and his sisters were sitting next to him, not speaking at all. Karin had had a quick check over, but there was nothing wrong and now they were waiting for their father to show up.

The silence in the hallway was deafening and Ichigo felt like he would suffocate from the tension in the air if he didn't say something.

"I-"

"My darling daughter's!" Isshin flew round the corner and ran towards them, Yuzu, and even Karin, ran to meet him, hugging into his waist as he clung to him. He held them tight, mumbling about how glad he was that they weren't hurt.

"Dad…" Ichigo started as he stood, but his father cut him off.

"What happened?" He grit, sounding angrier than Ichigo had ever heard him.

"They- they just appeared, we couldn't get away…I didn't know they would show up at school-"

"You knew them?"

"Dad-"

"You put my girls in danger!" He growled.

Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his face again, "I didn't mean for this to happen dad-"

Ichigo stopped mid sentence as the door to Grimmjow's room opened and the doctor emerged. Ichigo spun round and rushed up to the him.

"Is he okay? Can I se him?" He gushed.

"Calm down Mr. Kurosaki. Grimmjow is fine. We've stemmed the bleeding and treated the stab wound. He was very lucky, the blade missed his organs by only millimeters. You can go in but we've gave him something to relieve the pain so he will be drowsy."

Ichigo barely hung around for the end of the sentence, rushing for the door and entering the room. He stood at the door and stared at Grimmjow lying motionless on the bed. He approached slowly and sat down, not turning around when his family entered the behind him.

"Grimmjow."  
Said blunette cracked open his eyes and smiled. "Heeeey Ichi." He whispered.

Ichigo smiled a little and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I've been better. What about you."

"I'm fine thanks to you." He squeezed his hand. "You shouldn't have done that Grimm, you shouldn't have got in the way."

"And let Szayel stab you? I think not." He scoffed quietly before stifling a yawn.

"You should sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"No, you should go home Ichi. You look like shit."

Ichigo chuckled, "Thanks."

Grimmjow smiled before his eyes fluttered closed as he couldn't fight off sleep any longer.

"Come on Ichigo."

Ichigo flinched at stern tome his father used.

The ride home was quiet as his dad drove. His sisters didn't even speak. The doctors had said they may be in shock, but no particular damage was caused to all three of them apart from maybe a tender jaw for Ichigo, so they had been free to go within 10 minutes of getting there.

It was quiet until they got into the sitting room.

"Explain." Was all Isshin said.

"They were waiting at Grimmjow's car. We didn't even notice them til Karin pointed them out and by then, we were too close to get away. Mr. Zaraki came out and took on most of them, so me and Grimm could protect the girls."

"I'll have to send him flowers." Isshin said sarcastically.

"We didn't mean for this to happen. If I knew it would, I would have made sure the girls weren't there."

"Stop talking about us like we're not here Ichigo." Karin finally said.

"Dad, you gotta believe me, if I could have stopped it, I would have."

Isshin stared his son down. "Who were they?"

"Some gang that Grimmjow knew back in his old town."

"How does he know them?"

"Dad-"

"How!"

"Because he used to be part of the gang!" Ichigo screamed, snapping for a second.

"You knew that!? You knew that and let my daughters go out with you, when you knew they would come after him?"  
"I didn't know for sure."

"For sure?! The chance should have been enough!" His dad raged, so angry his hands were shaking.

Yuzu was crying now and Karin looked scared. No one had ever seen this man that angry, no one even knew he could even get **this** angry.

"Get out." His father breathed.

"What? Dad please-"

"Get out."

"Dad, please don't do this."

"GET YOUR STUFF AND GO!!" Isshin roared, the girls and Ichigo flinching at the sudden volume.

Ichigo ran from the room and bolted up the stairs, grabbing the duffel bag he'd used only weeks ago, and shoved the first clothes he came too into it. All the while the tears continued, he'd been crying so much, he was surprised he had any tears left at all. He tried to hold back all of the emotions he could feel bouncing around inside his head as he grabbed his fully packed bag and returned downstairs.

"Please," he whimpered, "Please don't do this."

"I want you out now."

"But where will I stay?"  
"At the moment Ichigo, I really don't care."

Ichigo bit back a sob as he rushed out the door and headed down the street and too the bus stop. He grabbed the first bus to the hospital and made his way to Grimmjow's room, sitting back in the chair he had vacated barely an hour ago and stared at Grimmjow's sleeping form.

It felt like hours before anyone other than a nurse came in.

"Ichigo, we came as soon as we heard."

Renji, Rukia and Ulquiorra appeared in his line of sight, Ulquiorra rushing straight to the bed and surveying Grimmjow's body, his eyes showing more emotion than he had ever seen in the boy before. Rukia crouched in front of the orange haired teen and grabbed his face to make him look at her.

"What happened?" She said.

Ichigo just shook his head, unable to speak.

"Was it…the Arrancar?" Renji asked timidly, placing a reassuring hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

The teen nodded, "He was aiming for me. But Grimmjow got in the way." He finally managed before collapsing forward and wrapping arms around the raven haired girl in front of him. Renji rubbed his back soothingly as Rukia held him tight, looking up at Renji with sad eyes.

"You okay dude?" Renji asked Ulquiorra, reaching for his shoulder too. The pale teen looked at the hand that reached for him before smiling slightly and patting it with his own. "I'm fine Renji, thank you for asking."

**

It was a few hours before Grimmjow woke from his drug induced sleep. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the dimmed lights of the hospital room. There was a dull, throbbing pain in his gut, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle…

Shuffling beside him pulled his attention from the bland, tiled ceiling and to the hospital chair where Ichigo sat, curled up, under a thin blanket, his head at weird angle from his body. Grimmjow frowned, he had told the boy to go home…

He sat up a little and hissed, the dull pain turning sharp for a second. That hiss was enough to tear the strawberry from his light slumber.

"Grimmjow?" He asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'm awake Ichi."

"Good," He smiled. His eyes looked swollen and red and his voice was rough.

"I thought I'd told you to home." Grimmjow said.

"I did. But then I had to come back."

Grimmjow frowned, "Why?"

"Because my dad kicked me out." He barely whispered.

Grimmjow was shocked, Isshin kick his son out? "Why did he do that?"

"Be-because I put my sisters in danger. He was…so angry Grimmjow."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say, so instead he shimmied over to the edge of the bed, biting back the hiss of pain and reached out for him. Ichigo in turn moved his chair closer and rested his head against his boyfriends shoulder as the blunette wrapped an arm around him.

"Where are you staying?"

He felt more than saw the strawberry shrug, making him frown. "I haven't sorted that out yet," he said, "The only other place I wanted to be was here."

"Well there's nothing to sort. You're staying with me whether you like it or not."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks."

"No thanks needed…now go home."

"Why?" It was his turn to frowned now.

"Because you **cannot** sleep well in a hospital chair. You've had a hard day, you need your rest. You said you'd be here when I woke up, and you were, so now go and get some rest yourself."

Ichigo sighed heavily and sat up.

"You know I'm right." Grimmjow smirked.

"Yeah…"

"The key is in my jeans pocket along with some cash. Take it and get a taxi home, I'm not having you walk."

Ichigo was about to object but decided against it. He didn't want to walk either. He got what he needed and said goodbye to Grimmjow, placing a long and loving kiss on his lips before exiting the room and heading to Grimmjow's apartment.

When he got there, the apartment was pitch black. He had been paranoid about being followed up the corridor so he practically ran into the apartment before locking every single lock on the door, including the chain. He walked straight to the bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor, he was about to rummage through it for something to sleep in when he spotted Grimmjow's night clothes on the bed. As he picked them up, he could smell Grimmjow and that in itself made him feel a little bit safer, like he was really there.

He slipped on the sweats and the t-shirt, hugging his body before climbing into the large bed. He was going to be lucky if he could fall asleep at all.

Ichigo sighed heavily. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**A/N: I know Ichigo is reeeeeeeeeeally OOC with all the crying, but bear in mind he's been though A LOT of bad shit in lie the space of like 4 or 5 hours :P**

**MisaxMisa: See now Renji, he did get stabbed**

**Renji: -.- I know….**

**MisaxMisa: With a brain like yours, I thought you might have forgotten.**

**Renji: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**MisaxMisa: You have a memory like a goldfish.**

**Rukia: That is so true…**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! Well, this chapter ha a lot of speech in it, like, a hell of a lot, but I'm sure you don't mind? :)**

**By the way, would anyone happen to know where I could download any of the Bleach Breathless Collections? I can't find them anywhere.**

**And, to anyone who might want it, or just fancies someone new to talk too, just message me or ask in a review and I'll send you my msn, or just give me yours and I'll add you. I quite fancy someone new to talk too if I'm online. :)**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open as he turned over in the double bed to look at the digital clock on the bedside table. Half 9. He hadn't gotten to sleep until four, so he didn't know what it was that woke him up until he heard a loud knocking on the apartment door.

His heart sped up instantly, his eyes widening as he no longer felt tired. He didn't know what to do, should he ignore it or should he check? It could be them.

He slid off the bed and tip-toed all the way to the door, barely breathing as he slowly brought his eye to the peep hole, only to breathe a heavy sigh of relief. Two uniformed officers stood there, no people in white clothes.

He opened the door and smiled nervously. "How can I help you officers?"

"Mr. Kurosaki?"

"That's me…."

"We believe we have yours and Mr. Jaegerjaquez attackers in custody and seeing as how Mr. Jaegerjaquez is in the hospital, we need you to come down to identify them."

"Oh, okay," He knew it, they had them. His stomach turned nervously again. "Just give me a second to get changed. Please come in."

The officer's obliged and Ichigo made his way back to the bedroom, changing out of Grimmjow's bed wear and into an outfit he dragged out of a duffel bag. He ran a quick brush through his hair and brushed his teeth before walking back out to meet the police.

See, when Grimmjow was taken to the hospital with a stab wound, the police had been called and they decided to go with the truth…well, half-truth. They hadn't mentioned that Grimmjow had been involved with the gang, only that they knew they were the Arrancar, giving a description of their white 'uniform' and everyone who was there. It was easier than making up some elaborate lie.

The police pulled up to the Karakura police station and escorted him inside to the officer's who had taken his victim/witness statement the day before.

"Ah, Mr. Kurosaki, we're glad you could make it."

Ichigo nodded and smiled nervously, unsure of what to say.

They then led him down a series of corridors and into a small room.

"Sorry about the trouble of having to come down, we need you to give a positive ID on these guys, but it needs to be recorded so…we need to do it in a proper interview room."

"It's okay." Ichigo replied, looking around the room as he was let in.

"Please sit down."

The police officer laid a file on the table in front of him and opened it, spreading a bunch of pictures out. Ichigo looked over the pictures, frowning when he came to Nnoitra and Szayel's pictures. There were a few people that Ichigo didn't recognize but the whole group that had attacked them at school was there.

"Can you identify your attackers?"

Ichigo pointed out all of the Arrancar's explaining that he didn't know the others.

"And can you identify the one who stabbed Grimmjow?"

Ichigo instantly pointed at the picture of the bespectacled, pink haired bastard in the picture next to Nnoitra.

"I don't have to see them…do I?" He asked timidly.

"No, not yet, only at the trial if they plead not guilty."

Ichigo nodded, of course they were going to plead not guilty! And they hadn't even got Aizen. But, at least Nnoitra was going away, he could be happy about something.

When they were finished, he made his way out of the precinct and into to crowded street, fighting his way through the rush of bodies, across the street and to the bus stop, waiting for the next one to the hospital. He looked around cautiously. Nnoitra and the others were caught but Aizen had many more where they came from, but he doubted they'd be stupid enough to do anything in such a crowded place. That was just **asking** to be arrested.

It wasn't long before he was making his way down the corridor to Grimmjow's room, he knocked on the door and entered. Grimmjow was sitting up in bed, staring out of the window. He looked towards the door and smiled when he saw his strawberry boyfriend walk through it smiling.

"You're up." He said simply.

"Yep, nothing keeps me down."

They were silent while Ichigo sat down and turned to look out of the window. The morning had been overcast, but weak sunlight was forcing it's way between the clouds now.

"How are you feeling?" Grimmjow asked eventually.

Ichigo turned to look at him, frowning slightly, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Grimmjow laughed, "Well, you just seemed a bit emotionally torn up yesterday."

Ichigo sighed, "I was, everything just had me at the end of my fucking rope." He rubbed at his weary eyes before giving Grimmjow a once over. "So how are you anyway?"

"I'm okay. The Doctor said I could be out by the end of the weekend."

"That's good," Ichigo smiled, pausing for a second before telling Grimmjow about his trip to the police station.

Grimmjow smirked, bearing his teeth after Ichigo told him what happened. "Good, at least the bastard's got caught. That's some of Aizen's top guys out for the count. Shame there's plenty more where they came from."

Ichigo nodded before silence overtook them again. They were like this for a while before Grimmjow piped up again.

"You know, you don't have to sit here with me."

"I know…but I want too." Ichigo replied, reaching over and taking the teal eyed teens hand and squeezing it.

Grimmjow squeezed it back before reaching for the T.V remote with his other hand.

"We might as well do something productive while we're just sitting her then," he said, turning it on and over to some game show.

"Oh yeah, that's real productive."

---

It had been exactly week since the stabbing. Ichigo had been back to school all week but Grimmjow wasn't going back til the following Monday. He'd been released on the Sunday afternoon and had been dying of cabin fever in his apartment all week. Ichigo hadn't spoken to his family since he'd been kicked out and had stayed with Grimmjow for the duration.

Grimmjow growled, throwing the T.V remote on the sofa, making Ichigo look up from reading his book at the small dining table.

"What?" He said, observing Grimmjow's scowl.

"I wanna go out."

"Why?"

"It's sunny."

"And?"

"And? You've been out and at school, I've been stuck here all fucking week. Either come out with me or I'm going by myself!"

Ichigo laughed and marked his page before getting up and rubbing Grimmjow's shoulder's.

"You wanna go to the park? The Doctor said not to push it too much for a couple of weeks."

"Yes!" Before Ichigo could even react, Grimmjow was in the bedroom and getting changed into something presentable.

It was barely 20 minutes before they were at the park, having had a slow walk there. They wandered through the park, messing around and just enjoying the first fairly warm day since the start of winter.

Grimmjow slipped his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and kissed him on the head, Ichigo blushed and tried to get out of the strong mans grip. He looked up and the smile on his face was wiped off. He froze as Grimmjow looked up to see who it was.

"Ichigo." Isshin said in a tight voice.

"Dad."

"Hi Ichi-nii…"

"Yuzu."

"Hey."

"Karin."

The air around them seemed to drop a few degrees as Ichigo and Isshin stared at each other in a stony silence. Grimmjow looked between the pair, unsure of what to say.

"You look good." Isshin said finally.

"Yeah, so do you."

"And…where have you been staying?"

"With Grimmjow." He said simply.

Isshin's eyes darted to Grimmjow for a second before they returned to his sons face.

"Well, I hope you _happy_ together."

Ichigo scowled. "We are."

The silence returned briefly before Isshin spoke again.

"So, joined any new gangs lately? Been involved in gun crime yet?"

"Oh my god dad, shut up. I didn't **ask** for it to happen!"

"But it still did, and it happened in front of your sisters. Imagine the trauma and fear you've put them through!"

Grimmjow scowled, this man didn't know anything.

"And you dragged him into it." He said, turning to Grimmjow. His voice tight with anger.

"Leave him alone, you're arguing with me, not him!"

"I'll argue with you both! You're both responsible! Do you know the worry you put me through? And what would Masaki say if she were still alive!? I bet she's turning in her grave!"

"Dad, don't bring mom into this."

"She would be horrified with you. And so disappointed."

"Stop it. You have no idea what's happened."

"Oh, is this the part where you tell me the hard time you went through for it to get that far?"

Ichigo didn't say anything.

"Well?"

"You have no idea what he's been through," Grimmjow hissed, losing his will to stay out of the conversation.

"Grimmjow, don't-"

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" Isshin smirk, clearly under estimating the gravity of what Grimmjow wanted to say.

"No, please don't Grimm-"

Grimmjow looked down into his pleading boyfriends face.

"Tell me." Isshin demanded quietly.

"No, dad, please don't make me." He pleaded again, this time to his father.

"Now."

"No…"

"TELL ME!" Several heads turned to glimpse at the group, their exchange becoming louder. His daughters backed away form him, flinching at his suddenly loud voice.

Ichigo looked into his father's angry face for a couple seconds.

"I was raped." He said, in a quiet but clear voice before turning around and walking back the way he had came for a few steps before breaking out into a run.

"Ichigo!" Grimmjow called after him, following suit.

The pair ran, leaving a family that was stunned into silence behind.

**MisaxMisa: Bet you didn't expect to hear that, didja?**

**Isshin: …**

**MisaxMisa: How does it make you feel?**

**Isshin: …**

**MisaxMisa: You've got…absolutely nothing to say?...At all?**

**Isshin: …**

**MisaxMisa: Ooookay then. o_O**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, damn annoying writers block.**

**Okay so my ICT exam starts tomorrow so I'm majorly stressed. I mean c'mon! 20 hours of exam conditions ICT classes, who WANTS to do that? XD**

**So yeah, moving on…enjoy!**

Ichigo made his way back to the bustling streets of Karakura's town centre, bashing shoulders with passersby as he entered a small café and breathing deeply. He made his way over to a small table and put his head in his hands, trying to catch his breathe as a waitress approached him.

"Hi there! Can I get you anything?"

Ichigo looked up, still distracted about the scene at the park.

"Oh erm, yeah I'll have a small milky coffee please."

"Sitting in or taking out?"

"Sitting in."

The waitress made a note on her pad and gave him her biggest smile before walking off. Ichigo managed a small smile at her before he turned his stare to the tabletop, the same thing playing over an over again in his mind.

'_Why the hell did I have to tell them? What possessed me? I was the one telling Grimmjow __**not**__ to tell him.'_

Ichigo was suddenly aware of the seat opposite him moving from under the table. He looked up at the person who had settled in the seat.

"You always were faster than me." Grimmjow huffed out, his breath coming in small pants.

Ichigo tried, but he couldn't bring himself to smile. "Sorry."

"Don't be, you freaked out, I get it."

The waitress chose then to return with Ichigo's coffee on her tray. She set the drink down and turned to the blunette, asking if h wanted anything. Grimmjow ordered a black coffee and waited for the waitress to leave before speaking again.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I kind of dug your grave back there if you know what I mean. I just couldn't stop myself from talking."

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't be sorry, it isn't your fault. It probably would have come out eventually anyway." He looked down into the murky looking liquid in his cup, "I've never seen my dad this angry before, I guess I just cracked under the pressure."

Grimmjow nodded, even though Ichigo couldn't see the movement. They sat there in silence for a long time, the waitress having come and gone before it was broken. Grimmjow was sitting there with his warm cup in his hands, staring up at the ceiling only to look down and find Ichigo still staring into his cup.

"You're coffee's getting cold and, ya know, staring at it wont get rid of it."

Ichigo looked up, blinking, before looking back down at his untouched cup as if he'd only just realised it was there. To be honest, he completely forgot Grimmjow was there, he'd been too busy thinking about the anger he'd seen in his fathers eyes, so now he felt bad.

He picked up his cup and drank it in one before turning to Grimmjow and forcing a small smile. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Grimmjow frowned, Ichigo's face looked tight, strained even. "Are you sure you wanna do anything? You don't look up for it?"

Ichigo nodded enthusiastically and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Ichigo's smile faltered a little before he answered, "Really."

"I don't believe you."

Ichigo held Grimmjow's gaze for a while before the smile dropped off his face and he sighed, "You know me too well."

"So what do you really wanna do?"

"Can we just go home?"

Grimmjow didn't answer, but stood and took Ichigo's hand, pulling money out of his pocket with the other and throwing it on the table to cover the drinks. He pulled the orange haired teen out of the coffee shop and down the street. Ichigo allowed himself to be directed, smiling at Grimmjow's willingness to come home even when he'd been dying to get out all week.

"Thanks Grimmjow."

The boy looked over his shoulder, confused at Ichigo's statement, "What for?"

"For coming home. For everything you've done for me."

Grimmjow smiled, "Don't worry about it, I know you'd do the same for me."

Ichigo nodded in a agreement, "I think I would do just about anything for you," He said quietly.

Grimmjow smiled but said nothing, not sure if Ichigo had meant for him to hear the last part.

Grimmjow sat on the sofa watching the TV with a beer in his hand. Thanking the gods again that he knew Rangiku, who's parents will buy you drink. He took a swig and looked up at the clock. It was 10 o'clock, so Ichigo would be home soon.

When they had came home yesterday they hadn't done much but eat and watch TV. They'd barely even talked. But Ichigo had gone to Renji's like he does every Sunday, so Grimmjow had went round Ulquiorra's for a few hours, just to get out of the house.

He heard faint footstep from outside the apartment and smiled, Ichigo was home and, hopefully, in a better mood. He heard the scratching of keys trying to find a lock and then knocking.

Grimmjow laughed, how could he not get the key in the hole? He stood and went to the door, opening it and getting the shock of his life. As the door opened, Ichigo fell through it and straight into Grimmjow, giggling weirdly. Grimmjow grimaced as Ichigo's full weight caught him by surprised and he tried to stay standing. Ichigo re-balanced himself and stumbled slightly into the apartment. Grimmjow shut the door and relocked it before following the strawberry. Ichigo collapsed on the sofa before looking around, his eyes showing nothing but sadness. A complete 180 to when he first fell into the apartment. Well I guess that's what happens when you're drunk.

"Hey Ichi."

Ichigo looked up into his boyfriends face with a sad smile.

"Heyyy Grimm."

"What's wrong?"

Ichigo grimaced, "Well, I went to Renji's and we had a few drinks then I ended up telling him all about what happened with my dad. Then I had to explain what happened with Aizen," he shivered, "So now Renji knows everything."

Grimmjow frowned and sat next to his boyfriend, putting an arm around the clearly upset teen.

Tears built up in Ichigo's eyes as he thought about how his dad hated him. How his sisters were probably scared to be with him incase anything else happened. Grimmjow didn't notice the boy's tears until he felt his shirt getting wet.

"Awh, come on Ichi, don't let it get to you." He whispered, pulling the boy into his lap and kissing his temple. Ichigo looked up into his boyfriend's eyes before he kissed him, long and deep, his fingers knotting in blue hair and Grimmjow moaned into the kiss. Ichigo shifted, pulling his leg over Grimmjow's so that he was straddling him. He ground his crotch again Grimmjow's and felt the beginnings of an erection in the boys jeans. Ichigo moaned, the sound making Grimmjow shiver with anticipation, only for him to stop abruptly and hold Ichigo a couple of inches away.

His eyes were wide as he realised what Ichigo was doing and he didn't know whether he should just let it happen. Ichigo had been almost scared of any intimate contact since the incident with Aizen and now, all of a sudden, he was up for it. Grimmjow had no problem with it, but he didn't want Ichigo to be upset in the morning.

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears again. "Are you rejecting me?" He whispered, tears spilling over, "Don't you want to?"

Grimmjow shook hi head, "It's not that Ichi…I just want to make sure, do you _really_ want to do this?"

Ichigo nodded, "I want to be yours again."

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side like a dog, confused.

"Ever since…I've felt like I belong to Aizen. I don't want to feel like that." He chocked out. "I want to be **yours**."

Grimmjow frowned but nodded.

"Please Grimmjow."

The blue haired teen ran his hand sup the strawberries sides before hitching him up and slowly standing up. Ichigo smiled and kissed him again, more passionate than before.

Grimmjow made his way to the bedroom and lay Ichigo down, running his hand down Ichigo's chest before pulling his top off.

Ichigo followed suit, pulling Grimmjow's top off before going back in for the kill.

Grimmjow made quick work of both of their trousers and underwear, discarding them on the floor along with their shirts. He ground their hard cocks together, eliciting loud moans from both of them.

Ichigo's hips rose, bucking at Grimmjow uncontrollably. Grimmjow placed one hand on his hip, the other roaming around his chest, capturing a nipple and flicking it. Ichigo gasped out of both pleasure and pain as his cock hardened even more than h thought possible. Grimmjow bent low for a quick kiss before trailing small kisses down his jaw and neck. He then took the other Ichigo's other nipple in his mouth for a quick suck before he kissed his way down the boys abs.

By now, Ichigo was panting, his manhood throbbing from the neglect.

"Grimmjow…please…" He managed through his alcohol and pleasure hazed mind.

"Hold your horses," he grinned before slowly taking Ichigo in his mouth.

The strawberry just barely bit back his loud moan as his thrust strengthened, pushing himself further into Grimmjow's throat. Grimmjow gagged around the unexpected intrusion but adjusted almost immediately, running his tongue from base to tip as he bobbed.

Ichigo whimpered as Grimmjow lifted his head, releasing his cock and kissing Ichigo swiftly again.

"I want you…to…fuck me." Ichigo panted, knotting his hands in Grimmjow's hair.

Grimmjow looked into Ichigo's eyes and saw the begging. He nodded, reaching onto his bedside table and opening the tube of lube lathering his cock and then his fingers. He ran his fingers around Ichigo's puckered hole before plunging two fingers in, scissoring and readying Ichigo for what he wanted.

He brushed Ichigo's prostate, the wave of pleasure running through his body making him cry out and throw his head back.

When his preparations were complete, Grimmjow lined himself up, pushing into Ichigo hard and fast. As he pistoned in and out of him, Grimmjow reveling in the fact that Ichigo was as tight as always.

When Grimmjow stuck Ichigo's prostate, which was pretty obvious by the strangled "Nyah" and "Gri…ahh" noises he was making, he paused, repositioning himself so that he would hit it dead on.

He pulled Ichigo's legs up, slipping them over his shoulders as he pounded into him hard and fast, sweat making their bodies glisten as they panted and moaned. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was only punctuated by one of them crying out until Ichigo untangled his hands from Grimmjow's hair and pulled his face up so that they were looking directly at each other.

"Grimmjow…I …love you." He panted out.

Grimmjow let out a breathless chuckle, "I love you too."

The pleasure began to mount and the pair could no longer for coherent words. Grimmjow's thrusts became more frenzied as Ichigo met his them and one of Grimmjow's hands made it's way to Ichigo's forgotten member, pumping it in time. He felt a dull throbbing start in his stomach, but he was too sex-drugged to pay much attention to it.

The blue haired teens vision blurred as he threw his head back and cried out, his orgasm coming strong and fast, Ichigo following suit seconds later, his seed spurting out onto his stomach while Grimmjow's filled him.

Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo before rolling off and pulling the teen into his arms. They didn't speak, Grimmjow only listened to the slow and steady breathing of his boyfriend as he fell into a slumber, himself following soon after as he gave up the fight to stay awake and, ignoring the dull pain in hi abdomen, slipped into a dreamless sleep, worn out from the sex.

**MisaxMisa: I felt like you all deserved a lemon after so long ;)**

**Grimmjow: Damn right I deserved a lemon!**

**Ichigo: *blushes***

**MisaxMisa: Oh Ichi, you know you loved it!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY EVERYONE! I started writing this aaaaages ago but I got really side tracked with revising. My final exams that practically decide if I can go to university are in full swing so…I've been really busy!**

**That being said, I hope this chapter was worth the (ridiculously) long wait. :D**

Ichigo cracked his eyes open, the throbbing that instantly started in his head strong enough make him moan in pain. He pulled his arm up and rubbed at his tired eyes, turning his head to look at the clock, seeing it was six in the morning, before turning to Grimmjow, who lay stretched out on his back, sleeping as still as ever. Memories from the night before flooded into his still sleepy brain, feeling better than he thought he would. Renji had been right.

When Renji had found out about the rape, Ichigo had gushed his feelings on how much Ichigo wanted Grimmjow, but was just too scared to do it and, after a moment of silence, Renji had came up with an answer...

'_Just do it. Get drunk and do it and you'll see that you __**can**__ trust __**him**__. Otherwise you'll never get back to normal. The longer you leave it, the harder it will be.'_

For being drunk, it had made pretty good sense. So he'd done it…and thank god he had. It was amazing how much happier he felt.

He smiled through the pain and dragged himself out of the bed, not bothering with clothes, and wandered through the apartment to the kitchen, feeling almost blindly through the cupboards until he found what he was looking. The strongest painkillers Grimmjow owned. He took two, washing them down with water before making himself a bowl of cereal. He stood in the kitchen in all his naked glory, gobbling down his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in weeks, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He scowled, putting down his bowl and jogging to the bedroom, pulling on a pair of underwear and sweatpants and heading to the door. The visitor knocked again and Ichigo grumbled, not bothering to check through the peephole.

The second he saw who was there, he wished he had.

Isshin took in his sons half naked appearance and took a deep breathe.

"Ichigo-"

He was taken aback as Ichigo tried to close the door in his face, but he stuck his foot in the way so that the boy couldn't.

"Go away dad." Ichigo snarled. He'd been so upset by the way his dad was treating him and, with the hangover from hell, he just couldn't be bothered with it at the present time.

"Please son, I just want to talk."

Ichigo stared at his father, his tone completely different from the last couple of times they had come face to face. He let go of the door and walked back into the apartment, taking his hoodie he kept by the door and pulling it on, the chill from the hallway making him uncomfortable.

He sat down on the sofa tenderly, trying not to jostle his head anymore than the jogging to the bedroom had. His father followed him and closed the apartment door, sitting on the single seater and resting his arms on his legs, his stare not wavering from his sons face.

"I'm sorry son, my actions were inexcusable."

Ichigo shook his head, drawing his legs up onto the sofa, all he'd rally wanted this whole time was an apology. He sighed, "I understand you were worried about the girls. But you didn't trust me."

"I know son, and I'll do anything to make up for it if you'll let me."

"So you believe me now."

"I don't think **you** would lie about being…you know," He obviously didn't want to say it.

"Raped…" Ichigo whispered, finishing his sentence for him.

Isshin nodded solemnly.

Silence stretched between them for a while.

"When?...Who?...**Why?**" He asked eventually.

Ichigo closed his eyes, "I don't really want to go into this right now."

"I know, I know, I only want to know the basics…for lack of a better word."

Ichigo gave his father a look and Isshin made a small smile. "Please? I just want to know…I want to know who the bastard was."

Ichigo sighed, "It was when I went away for a while. I wasn't staying at Shiro's, I was looking for Grimmjow, and his gang leader, Aizen, got to me first. He tried to keep me there and…raped me, but Shiro, Renji and the others helped to get me, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra out. That's pretty much the basic jist of it"

"Ulquiorra was part of the gang too?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Wow, he didn't seem like the type."

"Yeah well, he only got like that after Aizen tortured him.

The silence stretched out again.

"I'm so sorry my son."

Ichigo smiled a little, things seemed to be getting better all round.

"Where's Grimmjow? I want to apologize to him too, and I know you have school."

"He's asleep."

"Oh, I won't disturb him, I'll just go-"

"No, I'm sure he'd want to hear it, and we have to get ready soon anyway."

Isshin nodded again as Ichigo got up and padded to the bedroom, approaching his lover and sitting down, shaking him gently, noticing how pale he was.

"Hey Grimm, it's time to get up and my dads here."

When Grimmjow didn't stir, Ichigo frowned slightly, shaking him a little harder. "Come on Grimm, it really is time to get up."

He felt his forehead and froze. His skin was clammy and he was pale. This didn't normally mean anything good.

"Dad?" Ichigo called shakily, pulling the covers off Grimmjow. Red, lots of red staining his bandaged abdomen and the sheets that were on top of him. "Dad!"

"What is it?" He asked, entering the bedroom.

Isshin didn't even need an explanation, he could obviously see what was wrong.

"Get some trousers on him then we'll get him out to the car. The clinic is closer, we'll take him there."

Ichigo nodded, getting shakily to his feet and retrieving Grimmjow's jeans, forcing them on with his fathers help.

"Go put some real clothes on, I'll meet you at the car." Isshin picked Grimmjow up as he spoke, carrying him bridal style as Ichigo opened the apartment door and raced back, pulling off his hoodie and pulling on a top. He grabbed his shoes and raced out of the apartment, briefly stopping to lock the door, and racing down the corridor and out into his father's car.

Isshin barely waited for Ichigo to get in before speeding off to his house. What was only minutes felt like hours as Isshin wound through the streets, screeching to a stop and jumping out of the car. With Ichigo's help, he got Grimmjow into the clinic and onto a bed before he swiftly removed Grimmjow's bandage.

The wound was clearly not bleeding at the same rate as earlier, but it seemed to have opened up again. Isshin ran for the antiseptic wipes while he sent Ichigo for the suture kit.

The doctor set to work wiping up the blood on Grimmjow's abdomen, examining the teens wound as he did so. Ichigo stood back and watched, not knowing what he could do to help and not wanting to get in his father's way.

"The doctor said that it missed anywhere crucial didn't he?" Isshin asked as he worked.

Ichigo answered in the affirmative, his voice cracking.

"Then I don't think there's much to worry about. Whatever he was doing before bed must have jostled the stitches and reopened the wound. He's lost a fair amount of blood but that's nothing a little bed rest won't fix."

Ichigo breathed a heavy sigh of relief as his shaking legs refused to hold him anymore. He collapsed onto the chair by the bed, cupping his face in his hands before a heavy wave of guilt washed over him. _'Whatever he was doing before bed must have jostled the stitches and reopened the wound._' That something was Ichigo's fault, and he'd been the one lecturing him the whole time to take it easy this whole time.

Isshin began stitching the stab wound closed again once he'd inspected it for infection, dressing it when he was done. He set up an IV to combat the blood loss before turning to his son.

"What little danger there was has gone. If you feel up to it, you should go to school but I'll ring in and explain if you don't."

Ichigo shook his head and got shakily to his feet. "I'll go, I've missed to much anyway."

Isshin nodded. "Go upstairs and take a shower, there should still be some of your uniform in your room you can wear."

Ichigo nodded and sluggishly made his way to the house section of the building, completely oblivious to walking past his sisters. It took a kick in the shin from Karin to bring him to his senses.

"Quit ignoring us moron."

Ichigo turned to his sisters and smiled, but it was strained. "Hey you two."

"What's wrong Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked hesitantly.

"Grimmjow's wound reopened. He's in the clinic with dad now."

Yuzu gasped, running to her brother and wrapping her arms around his waist. He patted her head and smiled sadly at Karin.

"Is he okay?" She asked, her face full of concern. Out of the whole family, Grimmjow and Karin had gotten on the best.

"Yeah, dad sorted him out." He gently prized Yuzu off him and took in her teary eyes. "He's fine." He added, smiling at Yuzu to try and make her feel better.

"Mhmm," she replied, Ichigo's attempt not working.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I-I missed you!" She practically cried, pulling herself back into her brother.

Ichigo chuckled and patted her head again. "Well I'm here now."

She nodded with her head still buried in his stomach. When she leaned back, she sniffed loudly. "I'll make you breakfast." She said with a thick voice, reminding Ichigo of his unfinished cereal on the bench at home.

At home.

The though jolted him as he made his way to the bathroom. He was astonished at how quickly and easily he had settled and begun thinking of Grimmjow's apartment as his home.

So…what happens now?

He loved living with Grimmjow, but he missed his family too. As well as that, being only 15 going on 16, he was too young to move in with someone yet! Isn't he…? Either way, we was still weary of coming back here, aftr the stabbing, what could happen next? And how could he guarantee his dad would remain understanding? He shivered and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. He didn't want to think about them right now.

It didn't take him long to get washed and ready before returning downstairs, his timing perfect as Yuzu set down a plate of sausage sandwiches on the table. Ichigo thanked her and shoveled the food down, already drained only one waking hour into the day.

He returned to the medical room where Ichigo sat with Grimmjow until he absolutely had to leave, his father reassuring him that Grimmjow would be fine.

"Get going or you're going to be late my son! Then you will fall behind in your studies! And you will fail your exams and your future standards of living will be despicable!" His father cried at Ichigo's last minute departure.

He shot his father a weird look, "Your even stranger than before I left."

"Go my son! Go! And live your life!"

Ichigo chose that moment to leave, feeling a great sympathy for leaving Grimmjow with only that idiot to wake up too.

**MisaxMisa: Poor Grimmy, being left with old goat-chin.**

**Isshin: Hey! My beard is cool!**

**MisaxMisa: That's hardly a beard.**

**Isshin: :O *runs crying to his daughters***

**MisaxMisa: Why have I been left a lone with crazy doctor man? WHERE IS EVERYONE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Wow, another update, so soon? :P Yeah, this chapter just came to me, but I struggled with the end, like, as in actually making a decent finish to the chapter. Sorry if you think it's a bit disappointing, I just didn't want to make it too long. But that being said…enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Grimmy-chan! :)**

Ichigo sat in the school lunch hall, picking at his food with a spaced out look on his face. He was worried about Grimmjow, not because he thought he was in a life threatening condition, he believed his father when it came down to medical expertise, but because he felt guilty about why he was even back in a hospital bed anyway. It had been Ichigo's idea to have sex in the first place, even though he was the one hammering it into Grimmjow that he shouldn't do anything to compromise his condition.

"Hey, Ichigo?"

He looked up at the sound of his name.

"Dude, I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," Renji said, frowning at him.

"Sorry, I was kind of lost in thought."

Renji nodded in understanding, "I'm sure he'll be fine. What made his wound open again anyway."

Ichigo blushed furiously about mumbled something that sounded a little like 'followed your advice.' Renji looked confused at first, but slowly remembered what he'd said to the teen the night before. He grinned, clapping the boy on the back wordlessly before turning back to the group conversation.

Ichigo returned to picking at his food, mind wandering back to his dad's clinic again.

Isshin looked at the clock on the reception wall. 3:30. Ichigo should be back from school soon and, no doubt, his first stop would be the clinic. Grimmjow had stirred and half came too at around lunch time, but his medication for the pain and the loss of blood had practically sent him straight back into the comatose sleep he'd been in before. His daughters were at school too, and they were going to a friend's for a few hours after anyway, so it was just him working the clinic today, manning the reception desk and looking after his only patient for the day. He had left the door to Grimmjow's room open so that he could hear if anything happened while he was at the front of the clinic, and so that when he was in the room, he could hear if any patients were brought in.

Isshin stood and returned to Grimmjow's room, planning to look over the wounds again to make sure they weren't going septic. As he unwrapped the bandages and set to work wiping the stitches softly with a sterilised wipe, Grimmjow groaned and cracked his eyes a little.

"Hey son," Isshin said, glancing at the boys face.

Grimmjow didn't understand, Ichigo's dad was with him? Where was he? And where was Ichigo?

He looked around the room, the white walls and the décor looking very familiar. It only took him a couple of seconds to realise he was in the Kurosaki Clinic.

"What…happened?"

By now, Isshin had finished re-cleaning the wound and was covering it up. "Your wound opened up again last night, you lost a lot of blood. It was lucky Ichigo noticed when he did, and lucky I was at your apartment at the time."

Grimmjow nodded, but he was still confused. "Why were you at the apartment, I thought…"

Isshin cleared his throat, looking a little ashamed. "I was there apologizing to Ichigo. I didn't take the time to realise what he'd been through and I had over-reacted about his sisters I suppose. He'd went to wake you so I could apologize to you when we noticed the blood.

Grimmjow remained still.

"So, I'm sorry." Isshin's voice was gruff.

Grimmjow nodded, taking in what he had said previously. He remember the dull pain he'd felt during his 're-kindling of the sex flame' with Ichigo and connected the dots. Not that he regretted what he'd done at all. He smiled a little, which luckily went unnoticed by Ichigo's father. He could see the man demanding for him to explain why he was smiling and then either cowering in the corner or jumping for joy that his son was finally a man.

"Where's Ichigo now?" He asked finally.

"He's gone to school, he should be home soon."

Grimmjow smiled, sitting up slightly so Isshin could bandage around his abdomen whilst he though about last night again, regulating his thoughts a little so he didn't get too 'happy' in front of his boyfriends dad. That would be awkward.

The front doors to the clinic opened and Isshin glanced out the door, no sounds of panic or pain, must be Ichigo.

"I'm in Grimmjow's room," He called, as he finished bandaging Grimmjow up, instructing him to lie down. He started packing away the cleaning kit when he saw Grimmjow visibly stiffen in his peripheral. When he looked into the teens face, he saw unmasked shock, terror and anger all rolled into one facial expression. He looked around slowly to the room's entrance to see a tall man standing in the doorway with a long white trench coat on. Actually, his whole outfit was white, save for a few black accessories.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be in another patient's room, I thought you were my son." He said politely, but guarded at the same time, "If you'd like to wait in the reception, I'll be with you in a second."

The man chuckled, running a hand through his slicked back, brow hair. "I'm a visitor, a family friend of Grimmjow's." The man's face bore the marks of an old fight, a few stitches beside his left eye and the yellowish marks of old bruises.

Isshin quickly glanced at Grimmjow, his face hadn't changed, like he was frozen. This man obviously wasn't a friend of Grimmjow's.

"Well sir, you'll have to sign in at the front desk as a visitor."

The man chuckled again, taking a step into the room, rather than out.

Isshin took a step forward too, his fists clenched, "Sir, please leave the room immediately."

"No."

"Who do you think you are?" Isshin asked, annoyance clear at not being listened to in his own clinic.

"Sosuke Aizen, that's who I **know** I am."

Isshin froze for a millisecond. It was only this morning that he'd heard that name for the first time. The man who had raped his son.

Isshin went to speak, but Grimmjow beat him to the punch.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He practically screamed out of raw fear, "Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Aizen took a few steps forward, smirking, and Isshin took a side step and placed himself between Grimmjow and the man. He was only a little taller than himself.

"Grimmjow," Aizen said in his slick voice, "You know the rules well. People don't get to leave. And after what you did, they don't get to live."

"Are you threatening you patient?" Isshin growled.

"Yes," Aizen relied, "And Ulquiorra…and your son."

He'd barely even finished his sentence before he leapt at Isshin, having the element of surprise on his side.

Although Isshin hadn't quite expected it, he was ready for a fight as soon as the man had said his name. He took a punch before throwing his own, all the while, Grimmjow was pulling himself out of the bed, ripping the IV drip from his arm. Although he'd lost a lot of blood, he'd also slept a lot too. He wasn't just going to sit idly by and watch Ichigo's father get involved in something he shouldn't have too.

Grimmjow rushed in, punching Aizen in face from the side and knocking him off balance. Aizen was better than that though, as he regained his balance, he punched Grimmjow in the stomach. Hard.

Grimmjow felt his freshly done stitches burst open and he gasped in pain. Aizen easily pushed him aside so that he bashed his rubs off the beside table as his legs gave out. He crumpled to the floor, clutching at his stomach as he gasped for air. Not only had the blow hurt and opened the stab wound, it had winded him too.

Now it was just Isshin and Aizen again. The fight looked fairly even at first glance, but Aizen was winning just slightly, slowly overpowering the good doctor. Sure, Isshin was a trained fighter, and a good one too, but even the good get rusty when they don't fight for a long time, and stamina just wasn't on his side today. After and abrupt blow to the head, he saw stars and stumbled back, knocking into the hospital bed and using it for balance. Before he could react though, Aizen punched him in his exposed stomach, making Isshin's grip on the bed fail as he too crumpled to the floor. Aizen loomed over him, only the sounds of Grimmjow and Isshin laboured breathing. Aizen was panting a little too, and he hadn't came out the fight completely unharmed, he had what looked like it would turn into a black eye.

Isshin however, had still thought he'd had some chance in the fight, that was, until he saw what would happen next. From the inside of his trench, Aizen pulled a Colt .45 from his belt and a silencer from his pocket. He screwed it on quickly and pointed it straight at Isshin's head, smirking at the look on the man's face. He knew he'd won this fight.

"I'm going o kill you and them I'm going o kill Grimmjow. After that, I'll wait for your son. Sayonara."

Isshin squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the quiet, 'shunk' of the gun discharging and the pain that would follow, but instead, he heard the smashing of glass and a cry of pain that sounded like it came from Aizen. His eye's shot just in time to see Ichigo perform a perfect roundhouse kick, sending Aizen, who was on one knee, into the clinic wall, leaving a blood mark where Ichigo had smashed a Vase as hard as he could into the back of the man's head. The gun slipped from Aizen's hands and Ichigo scrambled for it, picking it up and clumsily aiming it as Aizen, pure fury dancing in his eyes.

"Ichigo…" Isshin said carefully, he wouldn't shoot would he?

"I'll fucking kill you," Ichigo screamed, his finger tightening on the trigger as Aizen's eyes widened. He'd never been in this position before, and the blow to the head has sent him dizzy.

"Ichigo! Don't shoot him. Think about it!" Isshin cried, trying to get his son to calm down.

"Ichigo…" The orange-haired teen's eyes flashed to Grimmjow's for a millisecond as the blue haired teen spoke. "Don't do this." He gasped.

Ichigo noticed him clutching at his abdomen, knowing immediately that it couldn't be good.

He scowled, his eyes still betraying his fury as his finger relaxed on the trigger. "Dad, tie him up or something and I'll ring the police. We need to sort Grimmjow out."

He'd never heard his own voice like that before. It was tight from him holding back.

Isshin scrambled to his feet, grabbing the bandages from the suture kit and securing the man's arms and feet. Once he was convinced he was tied tight, he immediately moved onto helping Grimmjow back onto the bed to tend to his bleeding abdomen.

Ichigo held Aizen's gaze, the gun still pointed at him as he rang the police on his mobile.

Aizen hadn't spoken in a while, but once Ichigo was done on the phone, he chose his moment.

"What do you think this will do? You have no evidence. I'll be out within days."

Ichigo scowled.

"And I'll come back to get you." He carried on.

"I should have killed you while I had the chance." Ichigo spat, well aware that he was still holding the gun, that he still had that opportunity…

"You did the right thing Ichi." Grimmjow's voice was quiet, but Ichigo heard it loud and clear. And it was all it took to drive the insane thoughts of committing **murder**out of his head.

"And I think you'll find Aizen," Isshin interjected, taking a second to point into the corner of the room, "That we have plenty of evidence on that CCTV camera right there."

Wow. That was something Ichigo had never noticed before. But it made sense, if medication or anything was ever taken, he would be able to identify who it was and, because of it's position, it had a clear view of the door and what had happened. Ichigo smirked and looked back at Aizen.

"You're fucked."

As the sound of police sirens approached, Ichigo put the gun on the bedside table, if anything to stop the police from over-reacting when they burst in on someone holding a gun to someone's head.

He watched Grimmjow as his dad finished his work on him, his eyes droopy from pain medication. He collapsed onto the bedside chair, the adrenaline that had been pumping through him running dry as he shook, thoughts of what might have happened had he not showed up when he had. But that thought was followed by something even more painful.

'_I don't think I can do this anymore…'_

**MisaxMisa: Oh noes! Don't think that Ichi!**

**Ichigo: …**

**Grimmjow: Think what?**

**Ichigo: Nothing.**

**MisaxMisa: But-!**

**Ichigo: I would be quiet if I were you…*pulls out Colt .45***

**MisaxMisa: DX**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Heyyy allll! Sorry it took so long for an update, I've been crazy busy trying to organize a week at Scotland. My damned friends are messing me about and I'm pretty much organizing it by myself. So I took some stress relieving time to give you's something to read :D**

**Read, enjoy, review. You know, the usual shibang? :)**

Ichigo watched as the police hauled Aizen out of the clinic, fully secured with metal cuffs, with a blank expression. The paramedics that had come to the scene with the police were checking over his dad, much to the mans obvious disdain, and Grimmjow while the police questioned them.

The interviews hadn't taken that long and, before he knew it, the police had bagged the gun and the video footage of the fight and had high-tailed it out of there. Now, Ichigo sat in his room in silence with his head in his hands. Grimmjow remained in the clinic while his dad, who had no serious injuries, was busy explaining the fight and Ichigo's 'heroic' intervention to the girls.

But Ichigo…Ichigo's thoughts were elsewhere. Actually, he was so frazzled, he felt like they were everywhere. He flashed back to standing over Aizen with a gun in his hands and the adrenaline that came with it. He had seriously considered killing the man, he had been so close to pulling the trigger, but Grimmjow's voice had stopped him. But not for the reason he would have expected.

His first thought had been 'Grimmjow's done this before, he's killed people', which was immediately followed by 'But he was forced too, I have a **choice**'. That was the thought that had stopped him in his tracks. He would have never even considered picking up a gun never mind killing somebody before this whole thing had started…and that thought scared him slightly. Had everything that had happened actually pushed him that far? Had he changed that much?

He sighed heavily and flopped back so he was half lying on the bed. Every time he thought he might have gotten away, that damn gang always came back. He didn't know how much longer he could take it but, he realised, as long as he was with Grimmjow, he was going to have too. So…did he love him enough to for that? At the moment, he really wasn't so sure.

Grimmjow lay in the clinic bed, the pain in his abdomen dull and easy to ignore because of the pain med Isshin had been pumping into him. The silence in the room was deafening, but he'd still rather be here than in the Kurosaki living room where he could hear the crazy doctor explaining what had happened in exaggerated tones.

He thought back to when the police had came, everything was fuzzy from the pain. He was stitched up, questioned and then asked to come down to the station the next day to make a full statement, but the only small detail he could clearly remember was Ichigo not being able to meet his eye and barely speaking before just disappearing. That had been three hours ago.

'_What the hell must be going through his head right now?'_

Ichigo woke up with a start, shooting into the sitting position and his eyes wide, drenched in a cold sweat. He looked wildly around the room as he regained his bearings, thoroughly shaken by the nightmare he awoke from. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, it was still dark outside. He flopped back down and stared at the ceiling, all feelings of tiredness gone completely.

He'd been walking home from school after a fairly normal day at school but, when he'd walked into the house, he was greeted by a horrific sight. His sisters lay haphazardly on the floor, covered in blood with their eyes blank and heir faces twisted into a silent scream. Pools of blood had spread around them. His father lay in the clinic door, looking just like his daughters. And sitting on the sofa's…

"Hello Ichigo."

Ichigo backed up against the wall, staring at the people in front of him. Nnoitra, Gin, Kaname and Aizen. He merely blinked and things changed. Aizen had Ichigo pinned to the floor and was in the process of raping him again, the immense pain rushing through his entire being. But then, something glinted at Aizen' waist. He took the chance and grabbed at it, coking it, and pulling the trigger.

Ichigo was sprayed with brain matter and bloody as Aizen collapsed on top of him, but he didn't stop. He aimed for the people on the sofa, one by one, and got them dead between the eyes. He dragged Aizen off him and crawled over to his family members drenched blood with the gun still in his hand. However, before he could even reach his sisters, the door banged open and the police burst in, screaming at him to put the gun down. Ichigo tried to tell them he hadn't killed him family and that he'd killed the others in self defense but he couldn't form the coherent words, and it didn't occur to him to put the gun down. The sounds of shots being fired reached his ears just as the bullets tore into his body. That was when he woke up.

As he remembered the vivid and traumatic nightmare, he realised how wholly possible it was for that situation to occur in real life. He shivered at the thought, fear crawling through his mind. He didn't know what he could do to make sure it didn't. There was no way he could get out of it completely, but maybe he could…remove himself from the scene and then maybe they would leave him alone. As he thought about this, he realised that was the only thing he could do. Hope. Remove himself and hope.

Ichigo walked through the apartment slowly, taking in his surroundings. He'd temporarily called this place home and this may be the last time he'd ever see it again. After the way he'd been over the last month, he half expected to cry, but he didn't. He glanced into the kitchen as the smell hit him. His cereal off yesterday morning. The smell was disgusting but, he felt so numb right now that it didn't even affect him. He made his way to the bathroom first, grabbing his toothbrush before making his way to the bedroom and pulling his bag out of the closet.

The whole thing was meant to be a quick, but he just couldn't make himself hurry as he started packing his clothes and other belonging away. He had as long as it took for Grimmjow to make a witness statement at the police station, seeing as how he was flying high on morphine and in immense pain when the others did theirs. He had fully emptied his side of the wardrobe and was about to empty the drawer that Grimmjow had given him until he was distracted by something sitting on top of it. He picked up the photo frame and sighed. It was a picture of Grimmjow and himself at Christmas that Karin had taken of the two of them. Grimmjow was lounging diagonally along the sofa while Ichigo lay against him. He put the photo down and glanced at the picture next to it of the whole group. Even if he did take himself out of Grimmjow's life, he couldn't expect his friends too…but he would make it work. He had too for his family. He returned to his job, opening the drawer and taking out a handful of t-shirts. His clothes really had accumulated here over that last few months.

He was about to pick out some more clothes when a voice behind him made him jump.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo gasped and spun around. Grimmjow was standing in the doorway of the bedroom with a frown on his face as he took in the half empty wardrobe and the bag on the bed. Ichigo's heart was beating double time,. "I'm packing my stuff." When Grimmjow tilted his head in confusion, Ichigo continued. "I'm going back to me dads."

"Oh," Grimmjow looked disappointed, in all honesty, he kind of hoped he would keep living with him, 'Well, you don't have to take all of your clothes. Leave some spares in case you ever stay over," he smiled.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't know if that's a good idea Grimmjow."

The blunette's smile faltered, "Why not?" Ichigo was acting really weird.

"I…I don't know if I can do this anymore."

"D-do what Ichi?"

"This. You. I don't know if I can handle anymore shit from the Arrancar."

Grimmjow shook his head as he took a step forward. "No, I can look after you."

"It's not just me I'm worried about. What about me sister's. They know I have two young, vulnerable sisters if they didn't already. What about my dad? Aizen isn't going to be too happy with him, is he? My whole family is involved now, something I **never** wanted to happen." Ichigo looked away, he couldn't look the blunette in the face.

Grimmjow hadn't stopped shaking his head. "But-but Aizen's going to be put away! The police said there was no way he could get out of this one."

"But what about the rest of them? The ones who are still in Las Noches, he'll get in touch with them somehow."

"No, Ichi, please don't do this." The sound of the hulking teens voice forced Ichigo to meet his gaze. His eyes were wide and pleading and…sparkling?

Ichigo couldn't stand there much longer, he didn't know if his love was enough and wanted to hurt Grimmjow as little as possible. His prolonged presence in the apartment wasn't helping that.

He turned and grabbed everything from the drawer at once and dumped it in his bag. He heaved it onto his shoulder and walked towards the door, but Grimmjow moved so he was directly in his way.

"Please. Please don't go?"

Ichigo shook his head and didn't speak, quickly dodging around the teen and hurrying out of the bedroom and the apartment all together.

Grimmjow stood frozen, his mouth hanging open and his eyes stinging with unshed tears. This couldn't be happening. This was the boy that had willingly went to a gang-filled town alone to find him, his only clue being the gang to look for, and he was walking out now?

He completely understood his concerns, if he was in Ichigo's position, he would do the same thing but…he just couldn't let that boy walk out of his life. He loved him too much.

After a few minutes of sifting through these thoughts, unmoving and barely breathing, he spun on the spot and sprinted out of his apartment, allowing himself a second to lock his door, before continuing his running, taking the stairs instead of the elevator and bursting out into the cool night air.

He jumped into his car, unwilling to compromise his stitches for the umpteenth time, and took a wild guess that Ichigo would be heading straight home, taking off in that direction.

As he drove, he couldn't stop a single tear from escaping as he breathed deeply, watching the streets carefully for a sign of the vibrant haired boy. _'Dammit Ichigo, please don't do this to me.'_

**MisaxMisa: Uh-oh, whatsa gointa happen?**

**Grimmjow: Surely you would know…?**

**MisaxMisa: Naww, I make it up as I go along.**

**Ichigo: Really? :S**

**MisaxMisa: ^^' kinda.**

**Grimmjow: Shit dude, for all we know we could die in the next chapter.**

**Ichigo: …I quit.**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Right, so I'm sitting in bed with a killer hangover, a cup of coffee and some chocolate bourbons and my moms laptop with Jurassic Park playing, so I thought 'maybe I can get some writing done'. :P Also, I've realised that in parts of Jurassic Park, I know the script word for word. Me thinks' I need to watch something else again XD**

**Oh and any drinkers out there! If you haven't had it already, I suggest you try a midori and lemonade. If you like the taste of melon then you'll like it! I think it's lovely. **

Ichigo walked down the street, his footsteps loud against the pavement as he walked with conviction to no where in particular. His mind was raging and his heart was beating madly as if in a war to see who could lead him. His mind told him he had done the right thing, but his heart was telling him otherwise.  
The night had become cold and his jacket was doing little to stop the chill of the wind that had picked up a little around him.  
His phone had been going wild with phone calls from Grimmjow, but he just turned it to silent, just incase he should get a call from someone else. He knew that, if Grimmjow had came after him, he would have went straight to his house, so he didn't want to go home. Instead, he allowed his feet to take him where they wanted.  
Once he finally decided to take notice of his surroundings, he found himself walking along the top of the riverbank, the sound of the rushing water lost to the wind. His stomach twisted as thoughts he didn't need right now slipped into his mind, unwelcome and un-helping. Despite this, Ichigo walked down the grass slope of the riverbank, remembering it like it had happened yesterday, until he was 6 feet from the river. He dropped his bag and sat down. In recent months, he'd had little time to think about it and even less time to visit _her_.  
As though the sky knew what he was thinking, the dark grey clouds that had threatened torrential rain for hours finally let it rip. The rain started so suddenly and was so heavy within seconds that Ichigo was drenched in no time at all. The rain was coming down so hard that it was bouncing off of anything solid like it was hailstone. But Ichigo didn't really care. In fact, he actually thought it quite fitting. It had been raining on that day too.

Grimmjow pulled up to the Kurosaki Clinic and residence just as the rain began. He rushed to the door, banging on it with vigor. When the door was finally opened, he was met with disappointment.  
"Woah, where's the fire lassie?" Isshin's bearded face grinned, stepping aside to let him in from the terrible weather.  
"Where's Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked, cutting straight to the chase.  
Isshin frowned. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"  
Taking that as an 'I don't know', Grimmjow muttered, more to himself than to Isshin, "So he hasn't came here then."  
Isshin replied anyway. "No...why would he have?"  
Grimmjow growled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he fought the sudden urge to punch the wall next to him. "He just broke up with me." He wished he didn't have to go into it now.  
Isshin's jaw dropped, "That can't honestly be true? Surely after everything that's happened?"  
Grimmjow looked at the man in surprise, the man seemed just as devastated as he felt. "It's because of everything that's happened that he did it. He's worried about yours and the girl's safety, he wants to try and remove you all from the firing line."  
"That's ridiculous! From what I've heard, as long as Aizen knows us, we could be a target and I'm damn sure he'll remember Ichigo for the rest of his life. Your breakup won't stop anything." He shook his head, "And besides, it was all over the news this afternoon, Las Noches has been raided."  
Grimmjow stared in shock at the announcement. He had been at the police station not even an hour ago and he'd heard nothing about it. Not that it mattered, all that did was that it actually happened. Finally.  
Isshin broke him out of his thought train, "So where is my son?"  
"I don't know. I thought he would have come here." He looked at the door as if, by some miracle, Ichigo would walk through it any second now.  
Isshin nodded, working his way into the kitchen and picking up the wall phone. "I'll ring around his friends."  
Grimmjow gave one quick nod before spinning on his heel and walking out of the house, calling over his shoulder as he went. "I'll go drive around. I might find him somewhere."  
He didn't even wait to here a reply, he was out of the door and running through the rain to his car. He unlocked it and climbed in, starting up the ignition before attempting to pull out, only to jolt to stop. In his haste to get out, he almost didn't notice the car coming down the street. Breathing heavily, Grimmjow pulled out after the other driver went past and flipped him off. Or at least that's what it looked like through the rain drenched window. Grimmjow followed the roads, trying to pay attention to both the sidewalks and his driving. His windscreen wipers were going into overdrive to combat the heavy rain attempting to pour down the glass.  
He made his way around the park, covering more and more ground as he went around it, widening his path. He followed a one way system, hoping to god that Ichigo hadn't walked too far. Ideally, he would still be in the Minamikawase region of Karakura Town, but he would still gladly go as far as the Yumisawa region just to find him. There was a few times he'd though he saw him. He'd even got out the car to check a few places he knew Ichigo liked to go. Eventually, he ended up driving along the Karasu River, cars rushing in both directions along the busy road. It had been almost an hour since he'd left the Kurosaki residence and the rain was coming down thicker than ever now. So much so that Grimmjow almost missed the seated figure sitting by the river. Upon closer inspection, he could see the water-darkened orange hair even through the rain. Hastily he pulled over and made a quick call to Ichigo's father before climbing out of the car and rushing down the bank.

Ichigo sat and shivered. He was drenched and chilled to the bone but he didn't care at the moment, his thoughts were too preoccupied to be bothered by such trivial things as weather.  
He was so preoccupied he missed his name being called until the person shouting it was right behind him. He jumped when he heard Grimmjow's voice, but he refused to turn around, even when Grimmjow was standing by his side his gaze remained on the river.  
"Come on Ichigo. I'll take you home."  
Ichigo just shook his head.  
"At least let me take you somewhere dry?"  
Ichigo didn't even respond that time. It was only when Grimmjow sighed and dropped down next to him that he did. "Go home Grimmjow."  
"No."  
They sat there in silence for a while, both staring out over the river until Grimmjow broke it.  
"Why are you just sitting here?"  
Ichigo glanced at him. He had his reasons, but he didn't know whether or not to share them. He had just broken up with him after all…but if he was going to sit there with him in this rain just because he wouldn't move, then maybe he deserved to know?  
"My mother. She died here six years ago this June."  
Grimmjow had known of his mother's demise, but he'd never heard any details from the boy, nor had he ever pushed for any. Until now. "What happened?"  
Ichigo closed his eyes, replaying the moment clearly in his head for what must have been the 100th time in the last hour.

Normally, talking about his mother's death was hard, so not many people had heartd the full story, but right now, it felt easy. "It was raining heavily, just like this. I saw cat here at the river, hovering by the edge of the water. I thought it was going to fall in, so I ran down the hill to save it. I heard my mother shouting after me, but I couldn't just let the cat die. But when I got to it, it ran off along the walkway. I turned back to my mom just in time to see her slip down the grass bank a little… I thought she'd gotten her balance back, but she tripped on a rock and fell head first…There was so much blood." Ichigo's voice cracked as he fought back the sudden urge to sob and throw himself into Grimmjow's willing arms. "She'd hit her head hard. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't move. Somebody saw and called an ambulance, but by the time they'd got there…she'd already died. I didn't understand it at the time but my dad explained it." His voice broke again, and this time Grimmjow reached for him, only for Ichigo to shimmy away, shaking his head.  
"Ichigo…please come with me, you'll get sick just sitting here."  
"No! I broke up with you, don't you understand that?"  
Ichigo's words hurt him, but he had to fight. "No, I don't. Your logic is faulty! Even your dad thinks so!"  
This finally got Ichigo to look at him, though the look he received was one of anger. "You spoke to my dad about it?" He hissed.  
"Yes, because I went to your house to look for you."  
Ichigo stood suddenly, forcing his cold-numbed body to move, and grabbed his drenched bag. He walked away and Grimmjow scrambled up, following close behind him.  
"Please," Grimmjow begged, "All I want right now is to get you home so you don't get sick. And then maybe talk about us afterwards."  
Ichigo spun around. "Why won't you just leave it?"  
"Because I love you too much." He dropped to the floor. "Look, I'm on my knees, begging you to let me take you home."  
Ichigo looked down at him, seeing the desperation in his eyes. He wished it didn't, but it broke his heart. He still loved him…he just didn't' want too.  
"Please?" Grimmjow asked again.  
Ichigo looked at the sky, making a show of checking if the rain was going to stop any time soon. "Fine," he said eventually, "take my home."  
Ichigo sat cross legged on his bed while Grimmjow stood by the wardrobe. Ichigo had gotten changed once he got in and now sat in his bed clothes with a large blanket wrapped around him. He was still shaking for the cold outside and could sense a cold coming on.  
"Please Ichi? I love you. Us breaking up, it won't do change anything."  
"It will. I need you o accept that and leave me alone."  
"But I-"  
"No Grimm. No buts. Please, please just let it go"  
There was silence for a long time. Ichigo didn't know if the other was even breathing. When he finally replied, Ichigo couldn't not look at him. His voice sounded so strained that it was painful to listen too.  
"Fine, I'll go."  
Ichigo took in his pressed lips, clenched fists and rigid posture. But what got him the most was his eyes. Those bright blue orbs were shining with unshed tears. But it was only a seconds glance he got, because Grimmjow had turned away and walked out. It hurt him too see Grimmjow like this and he almost went after him. But he forced himself to remain sitting on his bed, huddled in the blanket as he tried to warm up.  
Grimmjow stalked down the stairs and out the front door, ignoring Ichigo's father and sisters.

The rain had calmed down but it didn't matter, he was still soaking from sitting by the river. He climbed into his car and drove off a few streets away before pulling over. Darkness was falling and he was in a gap between two street lights. He would have just gone straight home but he just couldn't make it. So it was there, in his car, that he gave up trying to fight it. He didn't sob and he didn't wail, he just let the tears roll. He'd almost lost it at Ichigo's so he'd high tailed it out of there. He put his head back against the headrest staring at the car ceiling.  
_'I can't believe it's really over.'_

**MisaxMisa: NOOOOOO! Ichigo you douche bag!**

**Ichigo: What?**

**MisaxMisa: You made Grimmy cry!**

**Ichigo: *heavy sarcasm* Oh my god, I'm so sorry…**

**MisaxMisa: Foolish child! -.-**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: GUYS! This is, like, the last chapter D: Ten months of working on this and now the full fruits of my labor can be reaped! I honestly can't believe it's over, but I there will be an ****epilogue added, just to finish off the story a little better.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, it certainly helped me cope during the last 10 months.**

The room was darker now. It had been half an hour since Grimmjow had left and Ichigo was still sitting there, unmoving. He wasn't even thinking, his mind was just a blank space. It was knock on his bedroom door that pulled him out of his thoughtless daze and made him sigh. _'I was happy by myself, why does someone have to ruin it?'_

"Come in."

The door opened and his father's head appeared "How are doing son?"

"I'm fine."

Isshin sighed and let himself in, switching on the light and joining his son on the bed. "No you're not. I know you too well."

Ichigo growled and looked at him, trying to pull off his familiar scowl and attitude in an attempt to make the man leave him alone. "I told you I'm fine. Now get out old man."

Isshin looked his son over, unaffected by his demeanor and insult. "For what it's worth, I think you're making a big mistake."

"Don't you start, I did it for you and Karin and Yuzu!" The older man shook his head, "It wont make any difference. For one thing, we are two people out of the three that are getting that bastard put away in prison. And he won't forget that fact just because you broke up with Grimmjow."

"But the girls-"

"The same will count for them too, he won't just forget about them."

Ichigo punched the bed in his frustration. Was no one on his side on this? "This is all my fault dad, I have to do something to make up for it. If I hadn't went out with him in the first place then none of this would have ever happened."

"Stop right there. I'm not having this happen again. You blamed yourself for your mother's death for a long time, I'm not having you blame yourself for this too." When Ichigo shook his head and went to speak, Isshin continued, "Besides that, you were happy when you were with Grimmjow. I hadn't seen you that happy before our beloved Masaki died. He loves you and you love him, that's the way it is."

"Dad, it's not that simple-"

"Yes it is son, you're just too stubborn to see it. Tell me, would you rather be a target who's miserable and alone or a target who's happy?" When Ichigo didn't answer, he pressed on, "I want an answer."

"Of course I'd rather be happy."

"Then there you go. I suggest you get in touch with him, he didn't look in a good way when he left."

"I don't know…"

The older man sighed in frustration. "Son, everything's been so out of control lately, but this is within yours. Maybe that's why you ended it? I don't know, I'm not a psychologist. But I do know you and I know you'll regret it."

Isshin reached out, clasping his hand on his sons shoulder. "Do it. You know I'm right."

Ichigo didn't speak at first, the sudden rush of admiration and appreciation for his father caught him odd guard. He'd been so accepting from the start and now…

"Thanks dad."

Isshin smiled, standing up and skipping towards the door. "Anytime son. Now if you don't mind, I have two daughters I have to annoy." And with that, he was gone.

Ichigo waited for a minute before reaching for his phone so that he could call the blue haired teen. When there was no answer, he slipped out of his bed clothes and into some skinny jeans and form-fitting t-shirt, all the while thinking about how easily his father had changed his mind. He had honestly thought he was doing the right thing at the time. He tried Grimmjow's cell again, but since there was no answer, he left his room and went downstairs. He stopped for a second to watch his dad dance in front of the television, only to be kicked in the shin by Karin.

"Why don't my daughters give me any positive attention?"

"Because it only encourages you!"

"Karin! Don't, you'll seriously hurt him!"

"Then I would be doing us all a favor!"

Ichigo laughed at the exchange and walked out of the front door, thankful that the rain had finally stopped as he began a fast walk to Grimmjow's apartment. As he wound his way through the streets taking the path he'd taken so many times before, he noticed a familiar, sleek blue car parked ahead, between two street lamps.

Grimmjow had been sitting there for a while now, the tears had slowed to only a few and his head remained back, his eyes shut. He couldn't even be bothered to move. The night was silent around him, so when his car door opened, he jumped in shock and let out a strangled and unintelligible cry. Breathing heavily, he watched in shock as Ichigo climbed into the car silently.

"Ichigo?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow continued to stare, unsure of how to proceed.

"What?" Was all he could manage while he mentally slapped some sense into himself. _'Smooth Grimmjow.'_

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry for everything I said and did. I'm so, so, so fucking sorry." Ichigo said, turning to really take in his appearance. His face was tear stained and red, "Have you been crying?"

Grimmjow blushed as the teen reached for his knee. He rubbed a hand over his face and ignored the question. "What changed?"

Ichigo sighed, "My dad spoke to me. He made me realize that I was just being stubborn. He made me realize that everything seems so out of control recently that I guess I took the opportunity to control this. He made me realize you were right."

Grimmjow chuckled, taking Ichigo's hand in his own. "I wish you'd realized a bit quicker."

Ichigo laughed in return as he leaned over and kissed him.

"Let's go somewhere." The strawberry said after a while.

"Where did you have in mind?"

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow's eyes, his chocolate brown orbs burning with lust and love. "How about your place?"

Grimmjow's grinned with all his teeth showing, not needing to be asked twice. "Fine by me."

Grimmjow had barely even had time to shut his apartment door before Ichigo was all over him. When he was pushed up against the door, he took the opportunity to grab Ichigo's ass and hoist him up to his waist, closing every gap between them. Ichigo wrapped his legs around the taller teens waist tightly as his arms wrapped around his neck, neither of the caring about Grimmjow's still damp clothes. They made their way over to the bedroom, knocking into the coffee table and knocking a lamp off a cabinet on their way.

Ichigo's hands were exploring the blueberries body, slipping them under his shirt as his nails dug into and grazed over tanned skin.

Grimmjow lay Ichigo down on the bed and took the boy's t-shirt odd. "That shirt looks hot, but it looks hotter on my floor." He laughed as he threw it down.

Ichigo chuckled, "That was so cheesy," he said before proceeding to remove Grimmjow's.

The blue haired teen kissed his boyfriend before making his way down his jaw and neck until he reached his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping it with his teeth while he tweaked the other with his fingers. Ichigo gasped in pleasure and pain, lacing his fingers in Grimmjow's blue locks and squeezing, returning the sensation.

Belts were undone and jeans and underwear were removed in no time. The two of them pressed against each other, their hard, naked members rubbing together in the most pleasurable way, making them groan. Grimmjow fumbled blindly in hi bedside drawer, eventually finding his lube.

"How about we try this a little differently?" He said, his voice husky with passion.

Ichigo nodded, giving his permission, only to be turned over and shifted so that he was on all fours. Grimmjow spread the lube generously over his fingers before pushing them into Ichigo's puckered hole. He started with two, before adding a third, and stretching the teen.

"Grimm-jahhh!" Ichigo began, crying out when Grimmjow's fingers hit just the right spot.

Grimmjow growled at the noise. He smeared the lube onto his cock before he thrust it into Ichigo's entrance, earning a strangled cry from him while he suppressed his own.

Grimmjow forced Ichigo's head down into the pillows by his shoulder, keeping his ass in the air while he positioned his hips. With Ichigo in this position, his thrusts hit the perfect spot every time while Ichigo screamed in pleasure into the bed. Grimmjow's cried were guttural as he pistoned in and out of the teen, his pace quickening as he went on. He let go of Ichigo's shoulder in favor of wrapping his hand around Ichigo's neglected member, his other hand remaining on the boys hip. He pumped Ichigo's erection in time with his thrusts, making Ichigo's sounds of pleasure both louder and more frequent.

Ichigo clutched at the bedspread, gritting his teeth against the intense pleasure he was feeling. His helpless position seemed to intensify the pleasure, it was like every nerve ending in his body was on fire. He'd never experienced anything this good before and he never wanted it to end. Ichigo felt himself come close to the brink of a climax and, as his seed spilled all over Grimmjow's hand and the bed, all other thoughts left his head. The pleasure was so consuming that there was no space for anything else.

Ichigo's muscles clamped down on Grimmjow's member when he came and, after a few more particularly hard thrusts, he too spilled his seed, filling Ichigo with it before he pulled out. The pair collapsed, Ichigo turning to face his boyfriend, well aware that he was lying on soiled sheets.

"Did…you…like that?" Grimmjow asked, wiping a bead on sweat off the boys face.

Ichigo nodded, moving into the light caress, "I love you."

Grimmjow smiled and kissed the boy slowly, love filling every second of it. When he pulled away, he spoke. "I love you too Ichi. And I'm glad you enjoyed it, because I think we're gonna have to go see your dad."

"Why?" Ichigo frowned.

"Because I think my stomachs bleeding again."

"…Shit."

**MisaxMisa: *cries* I can't believe it's over!**

**Ichigo: *looks awkward* C'mon Misa, cheer up.**

**Grimmjow: There'll be other stories.**

**MisaxMisa: Yeah, but I grew so attached to this one. *wipes nose* Oh well, at least we left it with a bit of lemony goodness.**

**Grimmjow: Yeahhhh, could have done without that -.-'**

**I would like to take this opportunity to that each and every one of you who story alerted and favourite this story and myself as an author. I'd especially like to thank those of you who reviewed, it provided the encouragement I needed to be able to complete this and, without you all, I fear I may never have finished it. To those of you who followed this story from it's early beginning, thank you so much for sticking with it.**

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY, I LOVE YOU ALL *showers everyone in bleach memorabilia***


	36. Chapter 36: The Epilogue

**A/N: Welcome to the final installment of The Life Of A High School Boy, the epilogue! I almost cried while I was writing this. It's such a good but sad feeling to finish a long story. I hope this helps for smoother ending for you all. And thank you all for the lovely reviews you's have left me, they really made me smile :) **

**And good news, I got my A Level results yesterday…a B and three D's, which is enough for me to get into uni! Soon I'll be officially a uni student :D**

Ichigo sat in the park, surrounded by his friends and family. The sun was in full beam and spring was on it's way. Life couldn't get much better, especially after the news they had received just one hour ago.

"Cheers to the judicial court system!" Renji shouted, raising his glass of cola.

"Cheers to prosecution lawyers!" Grimmjow followed.

"Cheers to Ichigo's roundhouse kick!" Isshin cried, causing the gathered crowd to laugh.

The Arrancar trial had been that morning. Both those responsible for Grimmjow's stabbing and those caught in the Las Noches trial were had been sent down for numerous charges as well as Sosuke Aizen himself. It appeared that the hard evidence against the man for the attempted murder was too solid for even his lawyers to break apart, and their testimony was unneeded. Also, on top of that, he was being charged for other charges that the raid of Las Noches had unveiled, these included huge drug dealing and trafficking schemes that the Arrancar had dabbled in as well as the possession of illegal weaponry. It was safe to say he was getting life imprisonment. To top that all off, both of his right hand men, Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru, had been tracked down and captured.

Grimmjow took Ichigo's for the hand and squeezed it, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"We're finally free," he whispered into his ear, "Well, as free as we can be." He corrected.

Ichigo laughed. He was in to much of a good mood to really care at that moment.

"So...Rangiku said, looking around the group, "Who wants to come round mine tonight to get drunk?"

Yuzu gasped, "But you're all underage! It's illegal!"

"It's never stopped us in the past," she winked.

One by one people agreed. Ichigo looked to his father, who nodded his consent before turning back to his daughters.

"Ichigo? Are you coming?"

"Of course, who do you think I am? Uryu?"

"Very funny Kurosaki," Ishida quipped back, "Was that premeditated or did you think that up on the spot."

"Your face was premeditated."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Neither does your face!"

Grimmjow watched the exchange, laughing at Ichigo's mischievous smirk and Uryu's look of pure annoyance. Everything had been so good lately, he could almost forget what had happened just a month ago.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by an unexpected kiss. He looked at the orange haired teen and returned his smile.

"I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I love you too Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Ichigo replied as gently kissed him again.

This was the good life.

**MisaxMisa: Thank you my dear readers, I love you all! **

**Ichigo: Much appreciated. **

**Grimmjow: Thanks for stopping by.**

…

**Urahara: I love you! **

**MisaxMisa: Wtf... o_O **


End file.
